Ocaso
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: ¡Actualizado! Onceavo capítulo online 3 Alice Brandon es una chica jovial que reescribe su vida en un pequeño pueblo de Massachusetts. La vida normal que tenía en su antiguo hogar poco a poco desaparece al conocer a una hermosa y enigmática mujer que sin saberlo le ofrece un poco más que el mundo. Universo Alterno (muy alterno XD) Femslash. Alice/Bella
1. Ocaso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes así como la historia en la que está basada este escrito pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es una obra (o desvario) propio. No está demás decir que no recibo ningún pago por esto.**

**Disfruten.**

**Ocaso.**

Mary Alice Brandon era una chica jovial, pese a su estatura menuda la energía que desprendía hacía pensar que era simplemente increíble que ese pequeño cuerpo tuviera mucha (quizá demasiada, o en su defecto más de lo que un ser humano común podría soportar) radiancia o vitalidad.

Era difícil de definir, como todo lo que era Alice Brandon.  
El cielo nuevo de Forks, nublado y triste contrastaba con la sonrisa inmensa de ella que lo observaba en el interior del coche patrulla.

No es tan sorprendente como lo haces ver.- Le dijo una voz algo ronca.  
Alice no hizo más que sonreír aún más.

Charlie, por favor, no puede ser tan malo.-Trató de animarlo de igual forma.- ¿O sí? Me hubieras dicho antes de aceptar estudiar en un lugar tan deprimente.- Dramatizó mientras su tono de voz era lastimero y sollozaba infantilmente.

¡Alice!.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que había sido contagiada un momento antes.- Es un lugar tranquilo, a decir verdad a veces hay luz eléctrica, agua caliente y tentativamente en unos cien años habrá internet, si corremos con suerte cómida rápida.

Las risas estallaron en el interior del vehículo.

Alice aún con la sonrisa eterna en el rostro recordó su hogar en Biloxi, Mississippi, recordó a su madre y a su nuevo padrastro. Su padre había muerto años antes, no le había conocido realmente, así que aunque sonase poco ético amaba a su madre con todo su ser y a su padre le tenía el cariño obligado con el que se crece. Así que cuando su madre decidió volverse a casar siendo su pareja un buen tipo muy mozo, simplemente hizo lo que creyó lo más correcto.

Dando más espacio a los recién casados se fue a vivir con su tío, quien, encantado la aceptó con los brazos abiertos sin reparar en gastos o pedir explicaciones. Si bien Massachusetts , especificamente Forks no era el glamouroso lugar al que solía estar acostumbrada, pudiendo elegir, Paris, Munich, para finalizar su escuela media no estaba lista para irse tan lejos, no momentaneamente, al terminar pensaría detenidamente las cosas y si se sentía por fin lista tomaría un viaje largo hacia otra nueva vida.

¿Estás bien.- Le preguntó su tío.

Sí, es sólo que... es un lugar maravilloso... - Suspiró.- ¡Estoy simplemente en shock!.- Exclamó evidentemente con sárcasmo ganandóse una mirada fulminante del hombre.

Pues aunque te cueste creérlo somos muy "chic" aquí.- Le dijo ofendido.

¿Chic?.- Preguntó Alice divertida.- Hace siglos que no se usa ese término, ¿qué está de moda aquí? ¿Escuchan a Robert Johnson mientras escupen en la fachada de sus casas? ¿o quizá bailan al compás de Elvis Presley?

Verás pequeña Alice, Elvis es un tipo excelente, no puedo esperar a que venga ¡me muero por verlo en vivo!.- Comentó su tio con una expresión soñadora.

Volvieron a reír.  
Simplemente las risas era una consecuencia natural de estar cerca de Alice.

¡Hemos llegado!.- Anunció Charlie.

Por fin.- susurró Alice.- El camino era eterno. ¿Ibas a 1km por hora o estoy divagando?

Ja Ja Ja.- recriminó.- Subiré tus maletas, con su permiso su majestad.

Soy una chica fuerte, subiré el resto.- Dicho esto Alice tomó dos maletas y un bolso entrando a la casa sin mucha dificultad, ser porrista no era sólo lucir bien, los entrenamientos eran duros, las lesiones y el cansancio eran cosas muy continuas.

Tu habitación está arriba.- Le dijo Charlie bajando las escaleras y ayudándola con el equipaje.- No sabía realmente qué hacer con ella, así que si su majestad está dispuesta se puede decorar a su gusto.

Eso significa...-Alice paró en seco.

Perdón, es que en verdad no sabía... -Se excusó.

¡Compras! - Soltó con un pequeño grito.

Charlie rió mientras se imaginaba el excedente en su tarjeta de crédito, era verdad que su puesto como "sherift" del pueblo le redituaba bien pero no podía ni quería abusar de ello.

Te dejaré para que te acómodes, el lunes podrémos ver un asesor de interiores si quieres. - Sugirió.

No te preocupes Char, tengo todo listo.-Dijo la morena mientras trazaba mentalmente dónde quedaría su "pequeño" guardaropa. Su tío había elegido la habitación más grande de la casa, sabía poco de su sobrina preferida pero era conciente de la "pequeña" afición de ésta para la moda y demás cosas de chicas en las que prefería no ahondar.

Alice comenzó a sacar su poca ropa, para su desgracia la espontánea decisión y preparativos prestos para el viaje la orillaron a abandonar la mayor parte de su closét. Tendría definitivamente que ir en busca de nuevos bebés para ella.

¡Alice!.- Gritó Charlie desde afuera.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y vió a su tío con unas personas que le parecieron familiar.

¡Alice baja! ¡Rápido!.-Ordenó su tío.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió al patio delantero.

¿Char, qué pasa? .- Preguntó desconcertada.

Alice, por favor sé buena chica y saluda, él es Carlisle Cullen, y seguro recordarás a...

¡Jasper!.- Interrumpió.

Un joven delgado, bien parecido y sobre todo con una expresión amable y serena le sonrió.

¡Hola Alice.- Dijo el joven igualmente emocionado.

Esta corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente, Jasper era su amigo de infancia, pocas veces en el pasado había venido con su tío, Charlie era un gran amigo de Carlisle y por ende conocía a su hijo.

Charlie carraspeó incómodo.

Ambos jovenes pesadamente terminaron su abrazo.

Ah, la juventud.- dijo Carlise soñadoramente para romper la tensión. ¡Alice! Es un placer verte sin embargo tenemos algo para ti, es un regalo de tu tío.

Se dirigió a un increíble deportivo que estaba a su espalda.

Carlisle es el médico del pueblo, Alice como recordarás, él tiene esa afición masculina por los coches, en cuanto me dijo que tenía un deportivo en su taller me interesé inmediatamente, consideralo tu regalo de bienvenida y regalos de cumpleaños que te he quedado a deber en básicamente 10 años.

Alice se encaminó al automóvil maravillada.

Es un Corvette, es algo viejo, de los 90's pero no deja de ser hermoso.- Añadió Jasper.- ¿Sabes manejar?

En realidad un poco.- Dijo Alice sincera, estaba acostumbrada a un chofer o que los chicos con quien salía la llevasen y trajearan a su antojo.

Te enseñaré como se maneja si me permites.-Sugirió tímidamente.

Sería un placer.- Le sonría cálida, se miraban intensamente.

Charlie volvió a carraspear.

Le enseñaré yo Jasper, si no te importa.- Dijo amenazante.- Alice si te parece después de que termines desempacar podemos dedicarnos a esta belleza.

Carlisle rió, y Jasper sonrió apenado.

Charlie, nos vemos amigo, un placer verte y también a ti Alice.- Carlise se despidió estrechando sus manos, Jasper estrechó firmemente la mano de Charlie mientras este apretaba fuertemente, Jasper hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y se dirigió a Alice dandóle un abrazo muy largo a consideración de Charlie y un beso tierno en la mejilla, igualmente demasiado largo a consideración del policía.

El día concluyó sin incidentes, terminando de acomodarse a su nueva habitación y toda una tarde con su deportivo, la vida parecía sumisa, tranquila, benévola.

Su futuro era caótico e incierto.  
Pero mientras estaba ahí, en el presente, y Alice era de la idea (o motivación) de que _sólo se vive una vez_, que la vida es demasiado corta para estarse con rodeos.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Forks, el viento siseaba en la carretera.

¿Podrías dejar de moverte?.- Gruñó una voz molesta.

¡Es emocionante! ¿no te parece?.- Preguntó un hombre apuesto, alto, musculoso de tez morena.

¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡_Me MUERO_ de la emoción!, Wow, Jacob, sacarme de Venecia, sus canales, su cultura para traerme a este pueblo olvidado por dios, ¡Eres un EXCELENTE amigo!.- Dijo una hermosa castaña de piel pálida, y figura generosa.

Joder, ¿podrías ser más amable? Es un escenario perfecto, vamos Bella.-Sonrió con una dentadura perfectamente blanca y radiante.- No puede ser "tan" malo.

La castaña bufó mientras conducía un flamante Mercedes.- Más te vale, Jacob, más te vale.

¡Bella!.- Río su amigo.- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

No lo sé, veámos, quizá que misteriosamente mi mejor amigo desaparezca.- Dijo levantando una ceja haciendo una mueca casual.- "Misteriosamente".- recalcó.

¡Amargada!.-Siguió riendo.- Sabemos tú y yo que _no te vas a morir_ con esto.

Por primera vez en la noche ambos rieron al unísono.

* * *

**N.d.A: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por ser tan valientes de llegar hasta aquí. Si es que así fue (T.T). Espero haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y si no es así ojalá puedan ofrecerme una oportunidad de mejorarlo XD**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, con gusto se reciben.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	2. Impresiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes así como la historia en la que está basada este escrito (así como los millones) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es una obra (o desvario) propio. No está demás decir que no recibo ningún pago por esto.**

**Disfruten.**

La luz entraba suavemente por las ventanas rozando su piel provocandole un suspiro al sentir la calidez de la mañana. Alice estiro su cuerpo soñoliento, abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Era su primer día en el Instituto.

En realidad debido a su niñez un poco turbulenta había tenido muchos "Primer día de Escuela", y cada vez le resultaba emocionante tener un mundo nuevo frente de ella, eran a los que llamaba "pequeños placeres de la vida" aún con la sonrisa en su rostro se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su closét improvisado; con una habilidad notoria consideró que sería lo adecuado para su primer día, sosteniendo un conjunto fresco italiano recordó lo que su madre le decía, aunque no fuese una persona superficial ella sabía que la sociedad se regía meramente por sus sentidos, cuidar la primera impresión era importante para ella, no es que fuesen a pensar que era una asesina maniática... pero más valía estar seguros, tomó el conjunto verde y colocó suavemente sobre la cama, se dirigió inmediatamente a la ducha. El agua cálida caía sobre su piel, había sido un fin de semana tranquilo, con Charlie tratando de enseñarle pacientemente como conducir sin que muriera, recordandole expresamente que quizá, probablemente el seguro del auto aún no estuviera cubierto, por lo tanto era quizá, probablemente necesario ser extremadamente cuidadosos para evitar ciertos "problemas" que podían suceder. Mientras tomaba una toalla secando su cuerpo, lo recordó.

_-Jasper_,. Pensó.

La tarde anterior se había presentado en la puerta de su casa con una pequeña rosa, el sol dorado cayendo sobre la figura de él, las palabras dulces y las miradas cómplices acompañadas de i los carraspeos de Charlie que casualmente decidió observar como crecía el pasto de su jardín.

Era un cliché.  
Alice Brandon era uno, la damisela frágil esperando en lo más alto de una torre a su príncipe azul.  
Y estaba bien.  
Ser un cliché.  
Ser simple.

Estaba enamorada, era cierto, ella simplemente estaba enamorada de la vida, no había más.

Bajó después de cuidar generosamente su peinado y aspecto, cepilló su cabello escasamente largo y retocó levemente su rostro, se sabía poseedora de una belleza natural, sin embargo, í no caía en la vanidad arrogante característica de muchas mujeres, así que era fácilmente adorable, se definía en una fórmula de aritmética social.

Belleza natural + Personalidad arrolladoramente impresionante = Miss Simpatía, A.K.A Alice Brandon.

Charlie se encontraba adormilado frente al televisor, balbuceando lo que parecía ser un agradable sueño. Ella se dirigió a la cocina, echó un vistazo a la nevera y alacena donde había comprado urgentemente la despensa el día anterior, se preguntaba como su tío podía sobrevivir a base de cerveza, pizza y en ocasiones frituras de queso. En menos de veinte minutos una docena de Hot- cakes estaban hechos, incluso se había atrevido a preparar un zumo de naranja fresco, tostó rebanadas de pan y abrió una mermelada casera originaria de Mississipi, la mejor mermelada del Este" se dijo con el acento típico que recordaba.

Charlie bostezaba mientras se dirigía por un poco de agua, sacó un vaso, lo llenó y dió un sorbo, él volvía su camino tallándose los ojos pesadamente, cuando paró en seco y volteó viendo con sorpresa la mesa preparada, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a una mañana hogareña.

-Es todo un desayuno americano.-Le dijo Alice sonriendo animadamente.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi sobrina?.- Dijo Charlie viéndola confundido.

-¡Oye!- Recriminó con un clásico puchero.- Podrías agradecer, me ha tomado toda la mañana para finalmente ser despreciada.

-Hasta donde entendía odiabas cocinar.- Contestó su tío divertido mientras tomaba asiento y ponía mermelada en sus hot-cakes.- Huele maravilloso.

-Obviamente, el arsénico da un exquisito olor a la comida.- Explicó Alice distraída mirándolo expectante.

-Recordé que Carlisle me recomendó una dieta estricta y es mejor que la siga rigurosamente.

El silencio se hizo presente para después ser roto por estruendosas carcajadas por parte de ambos.

Alice salió de su ahora nuevo hogar buscando en su bolso las llaves de su bebé cuando de repente el sonido de un motor le llamó la atención.

-¡Jasper!.- Dijo dedicándole una de las sonrisas más armoniosas que el joven había visto.

-Hola nena, ¿te llevo? .- Preguntó en un tono casanova mientras bajaba de una manera seductora de su motocicleta, o eso intentó ya que la figura de él no encajaba exactamente en un rebelde sin causa.

Alice lo miró dudosa unos instantes.

-Jasper yo...- Decía ella con una expresión levemente aterrada.- Sinceramente yo no soy muy... fanática de las motocicletas.

-Descuida, yo te cuidaré.- Dijo muy tiernamente, bajando la guardía de ella.

- De acuerdo.- Exclamó finalmente.- Pero si muero tendrás muchas explicaciones que darle a Charlie.

- Seguramente te encontraría del "otro lado" después de eso.- Dijo temeroso.

Ambos rieron mientras Alice subía a la motocicleta y emprendían marcha hacia el Instituto.

Jasper paró enfrente de un edificio grande, donde muchos jóvenes (y otros no tanto) caminaban a su interior.

-¿Lista?.- Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí... No, espera... ¿Puedes repetir la pregunta?.- Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Hey!, les encantarás... ¡Ánimo!.- Exclamó, Jasper tenía esa extraña habilidad de calmarla, podía hacerla sentir segura, el mundo se derrumbaría pero con Jasper ahí prometiendo que todo saldría bien, ella lo creería de inmediato.

-Bien...- Atinó a decir mientras tragaba dificultosamente.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la escuela, ella pudo notar las miradas que les dirigían, específicamente las que le dirigían a ella, no negaba que era una chica muy hermosa, sin embargo eso no daba por hecho que disfrutara de la atención, mínimo por "esa" razón, era un poco vano.  
Siguieron su rumbo, Alice con una sonrisa que amenazaba caerse por el nerviosismo y Jasper con la cara dura, silbidos hacia ella no tardaron en hacerse presente, Jasper apretó su andar molesto.

-Disculpa, es que... simplemente no concibo la idea que te vean como un objeto, una sensación como si de una nueva adquisición se tratase.- Se excusaba el al momento que un flash le dió de lleno en la cara.

-¡La chica nueva, importada desde Mississipi!.- Decía un chico musculoso, rubio y alto., imponente sin dudas pero con un aire muy pasivo.- Hola,¿cómo estás?... ¡Yo bien! Soy Emmet, los ojos y oídos de este lugar, serás primera plana mañana.

-¡Emmett!.- Reclamó Jasper mirándolo coléricamente.-Compórtate por favor no ves que...

-Espera, ¿puedo verla?.- Interrumpió Alice, mientras el chico la miraba confundido.- La foto, ¿puedo ver si es que salí bien? ¿O me garantizas un intenso tratamiento de photoshop?- Dijo mientras evaluaba la fotografía.

Emmett rió.

-No creo que haga falta, si no fueras tan linda no serías portada del periódico escolar.- Decía inocentemente mientras el corredor quedaba extrañamente silencioso, Emmett tardíamente después de unos instantes miró a Jasper, y preguntó.- ¿Rosalie?

-Sep- Contestó Jasper.

-¿Detrás de mí?.-Inquirió.

-Sep.- Volvió a contestar.

-He recordado algo urgente, con permiso.- Comenzó a correr mientras un estruendoso grito se escuchó.

- ¡McCarty! .- Una bella rubia le seguía sin dificultad, mientras Emmett seguía corriendo pesadamente.

-Emmett McCarty, gran amigo, le recordaremos siempre.- Suspiró Jasper.- En fin, ¿Seguimos? - Preguntó a Alice sin preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Dijo confundida.

-Cosa de parejas, manzanita de la discordia.- Contestó Jasper.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!.- Resopló aún confundida.

Jasper río.

-Descuida, Emmett jamás haría algo así, él piensa que Rosalie es su alma gemela, jamás, jamás haría algo así, tranquila, Rosalie es digamos.- Pensaba Jasper.- "Difícil de tratar"

Alice comprendió que era mejor no ahondar en ello.

El timbre sonó, ella miró a su alrededor perdidamente, no sabía donde estaba su clase, que salón era de qué, Jasper notándolo la miró, y le tendió la mano.

Vamos.- Le sonrió.

Alice le siguió con sus dedos entrelazados, tenía la certeza de que mientras Jasper estuviese ahí, todo era seguro.

_"Tenía la certeza"._

Por azares del destino, o como si fuese una película típica, Jasper y ella estaban en clases similares. Al termino de una Jasper rápidamente salía de su salón para guiar a Alice conforme su horario dónde debía de ir así como mostrando encantadoramente salidas de emergencia, bebederos y más. Las clases continuaron sin percances, biología, historia, Alice estaba concentrada en lo que sus profesores explicaban, pese a las miradas curiosas de todos sobre ella, supo manejarlo bien.

Cálculo había terminado, y por lo que su horario indicaba una hora libre, los alumnos salían rápido del aula, ella se limitó a salir y esperar en un costado a Jasper para que la guiará, mientras caminaba tropezó con una figura conocida.

Alice estaba nerviosa, sin embargo en un arranque de valor dijo segura.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?.- Con esa típica sonrisa radiante.  
-Hola.- Le respondieron secamente.

El silencio incómodo cayó, Alice se ponía todavía más nerviosa, así que decidió romper el hielo, temiendo que eso no fuera lo único que se rompiera.

- Yo... lamento lo de hace rato, yo no sabía que...- Decía atropelladamente.  
-Descuida, Emmett, es un poco soso a veces .- Explicó callando inmediatamente.

La situación se volvía aún más incómoda, Alice repasó a la chica, quien si no se equivocaba, era Rosalie, rubia, de unos hermosos ojos azules, tez blanca, bien vestida, con un bolso de...

-¡Oh por Dios!.- Dijo Alice, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Rosalie la miraba interrogante.

-Eso... eso es... ¿Eso es Gucci?.- Cuestionó señalando el bolso que la rubia sostenía.

Rosalie soltó una risa muy divertida.

-Nueva temporada, no he podido evitar tu... ¿Dolce and Gabbana?.- Tanteó.

-Nueva temporada.- Dijo Alice sonriendo, al parecer, había encontrado el punto débil de la "aterradora" Rosalie.

-Toca hora libre, ¿desayunarás?.- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, lo haría si supiera dónde puedo hacerlo.- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Por acá!.- Decía la rubia mientras tomaba de la mano a su nueva amiga.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería escolar emocionadas hablando de las nuevas tendencias de ese otoño, Jasper llegó agitado disculpándose por la tardanza, se sorprendió al ver a la (nuevamente) "aterradora" Rosalie tan calmada y dócil, comenzaron su desayuno en un ambiente muy agradable.

* * *

-Jacob.- Preguntaba una voz profunda.

-¿Ajá?.- Respondía un hombre que parecía buscar algo.

-Comprendo que me hayas sacado de Venecia, de mi estilo de vida a lo Sodóma y Gomorra, entiendo perfectamente que me hayas explicado que la razón de acompañarte es una misión para el Sabbath, pero ¿sabes?...- Decía una castaña, de piel tersa y pálida.- Me perdí la parte de "Esconderse detrás de los árboles acosando chicas de Instituto"

- Bella, te he dicho que es importante.- La miró Jacob tratando de mirar el interior del edificio.

- ¿Qué es importante?, ¿qué no descubran que estamos en el patio de una escuela?, Jake, en serio, sabía que eras raro, pero ser un voyerista* es demasiado, incluso para mí.- Rió Bella.

- Calla, pueden oírte.- Reclamaba el joven mientras se escondía entre las ramas de los árboles.-Joder.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?.- Preguntaba mientras se deslizaba por las copas de los árboles.

-Nada.- Respondió secó.

-¿Nada?.- Levantó una ceja.- ¿Estamos a 15 metros del suelo buscando nada?.- Comenzó a mofarse la castaña, la risa decaía al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba perdido en un punto en concreto del interior de lo que parecía una cafeteria.- ¿Jake?

Su amigo estaba petrificado simplemente.

- Jake, me estás asustando.- Decía mientras lo miraba y alternaba donde el joven veía e intentaba descifrar lo que sucedía, hasta que una idea se cruzó en su mente al ver una rubia sonriente en el interior.- Joder, ¿ella ...?

Acto seguido su amigo estaba en el asfalto a causa de que ella se había abalanzado sobre él, lo miraba fijamente con los ojos dorados ardiendo intensamente.

-Mierda, Jacob, ¿de verdad me has traído aquí a acosar a una chica?.- Reclamaba mientras el hombre se ponía de pie y con una velocidad increíble volvía a escalar otro árbol.

-Bella, ven aquí, nos pueden ver.- Le gruñó mientras seguía buscando a la mujer.

-Me has traído aquí... para mirar una chica.- Decía Bella mientras juntaba sus manos en una pose reflexiva y caminaba en pequeños círculos.- Bien.- Para mirar a una chica.- Repitió, delineando las palabras.- Bien.

Nuevamente su amigo se encontraba en el piso con la cara sobre la tierra, miró los ojos levemente dorados de ella, se teñían de un negro intenso, Bella se estaba enojando, y eso definitivamente no era bueno.

-Bella esperddfs...- Trataba de articular mientras la morena respiraba tranquilamente.

-¡Oh! Perdona, no logro entender lo que dices. ¿Serías tan amable de repetirlo nuevamente?.- Era una imagen tétrica, Bella sonriendo "amistosamente" con los ojos cada vez más profundos.

- Bella, por favor, puedo explicadsrad...- Se escuchaba levemente un crujir, la castaña se estaba sobrepasando.

-¿Escuchaste eso? .- Preguntaba lejana.- ¿Has oído eso? ¿Jake? .-Inquiría.- Has roto mi corazón.- Seguía ausente balbuceando, el frenesí estaba llegando.

-¡Estoy imprimado!.- Logró gesticular el moreno antes de volver a ser oprimido contra el suelo.

-¿Qué? .- Bella estaba perpleja aflojando el agarre del desafortunado hombre.

- ¡Dios! ¡Bella! .- Exhalaba.- No más esteroides para usted muchachita.

-¿Imprimado? ¿Jacob? ¿Qué demonios?.- Decía mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo recargándose sobre un árbol.- ¿Cómo...?

- Francia.- Decía soñador.- La mire en París, salía de Louvre, ella era...- Suspiró.- Simplemente la ví y lo supe... lo sentí.

Bella guardaba silencio, "lo sentí" remedó Bella en su mente, era curioso aún pudiese "sentir". Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando entender todo, de repente Bella lo miró fijamente.

-Si Billy se entera, va a matarte.- Soltó con una sonrisa.

- Ni se te ocurra Bella Swan.- Amenazó con un tono aterrado.

-Quizá entonces yo te pueda ayudar con tu rubio problema.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada fulmimante para luego reír abiertamente, Jacob estaba por fin tranquilo, un peso menos en sus hombros al haberle contado a Bella sus verdaderas intenciones, o mínimo una parte de ella. Se paró sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón de vestir, le dirigió una mirada alegre.

-El último que llegue, es una ardilla podrida.-Dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

-Qué infantil...- Espetó la castaña, antes de ponerse en pie, miró el interior del edificio nuevamente, observó por un momento a la rubia y divisó tenuemente a sus acompañantes que se divertían sin preocupaciones, cada día que pasaba le sugería que los humanos eran simplemente aterradores.

-En serio Jacob, qué infantil.- Susurró mientras emprendía su carrera, arrasando "accidentalmente" con unos cuántos árboles.

**N.D.A: Lamento realmente la tardanza, merezco la muerte, lo sé , En cambio prometo actualizar más seguido y publicar otras (perversas) historias que tengo en mente. De hecho este iba a ser un capítulo de más de 3,000 palabras pero no quería que fuese más pesado el leerlo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero nadie haya muerto en el intento.**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, dinero? Todo es bien recibido.**

**Por cierto... ¿Bella y Jacob vampiros? D: **

**Crepúsculo no es Crepúsculo sin hombres lobo, aunque me pese decirlo, lo sé.**

**¿Quienes serán entonces los peludos?**

**XD!**


	3. El viejo amante

**¡Hola!**  
**Quiero disculparme primeramente por la tardanza, por alguna extraña razón no podía publicar, pido mil disculpas, sé que pedir perdón no es suficiente así que les tengo un regalo:**  
**(¿Un auto?**  
**¿Dinero?)**

**He avanzado algunos capítulos así que habrá actualización continua! **

**(Algo es algo... ¿No? T.T)**

**Parches: Gracias por leer la historia (de hecho gracias por seguirla leyendo ._.) Me ha servido mucho tu consejo, no me gusta spoilear así que diré que esperes a leer los capítulos así te darás cuenta (Quizá me has pillado y sólo me hago la interesante XD)**

**Bea Potter-Swan: Gracias por no querer matarme por tardar (espero aún no me desees muerta porque sigo tardando XD) Espero de igual manera quede más claro conforme avanza la historia.**

** Sky Blue 11: Gracias infinitas por ser valiente y leer este desvarío espero no decepcionarte y no, jamás abandono una historia al menos que muera (o me quede sin internet).**

**Alice: Estoy a punto de publicar el fic que me encargaste :3 espero me tengas un poquito más de paciencia, me ha costado un poco x'D Gracias por leer.**

**A causa de lo que escribí arriba ^**  
**Se me ha ocurrido que si lo desean puedo escribir femslash con las parejas que me pidan, espero sus pedidos con gusto.**

**(Entre más pueda poner mi mente perversa a trabajar mejor?**

**Sin más, espero les guste :D**

* * *

-Ha sido agotador.- Decía Alice recogiendo sus pertenencias, la última clase había sido física, la materia siempre más agobiante para su ser.

-Un examen diagnostico dónde has sacado la nota más alta... creo que sí es agobiante para nosotros.- Sonrió Rosalie, estaba sorprendida por la capacidad de su amiga, no era solamente una cara bonita, eso le agradaba, Alice tenía algo que ofrecerle al mundo.

-Fue pura suerte.- Dijo rápidamente distraída.

-Sí, sí, claro, cerebrito.-Le respondió la rubia.- ¿Te apetece ir a comer?

-No lo sé... De verdad estoy algo cansada.

-Es un restaurante exquisito, Emmett y yo solemos ir en las tardes, puedes traer a Jasper con nosotros.- Pensó unos instantes.- ¡Como una cita doble!

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

-En realidad, Jasper y yo... No salimos.

Rosalie se engogió de hombros.

-Como digas.- Y salió de salón

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el interior del automóvil de Emmett, un bonito Mustang de aniversario, como era de esperarse Rosalie estaba en frente junto con él rubio quien manejaba tranquilamente, por su contrario Jasper y Alice se encontraban en la parte traseras visiblemente incómodos.

-Tranquila Alice, estoy seguro que Jasper no muerde.- Soltó Emmett maliciosamente.

-Yo, eh... Lo siento, yo..- Jasper decía sonrojado.

-Emmett, tranquilo.- Lo miró acusadoramente su novia.

Este se quedó tranquilo mirando el camino, Rosalie de alguna manera le tenía "domado" y eso precisamente no es que le importara.

-Pero... Si hay boda me invitan ¿verdad?, ¡me encanta el pastel!.- Volvió a soltar inocente.

-¡Emmett! .- Su novia le dió un ligero golpe en la rodilla.

-¿Cuándo se casan?.- Cuestionaba él.

-Ah... pues... Emmett, de verdad...- Balbuceaba Jasper.

-¿Ese es el restaurant?.- Preguntó Alice con la cara sonrojada.

-¡Uh! Se han salvado, este restaurant es excelente.

Emmett estacionó el Mustang frente a un local muy bonito, sobrio, lucía un poco caro.

-Le Vieil Amant...- Susurró Alice.

-Es de verdad un restaurant francés maravilloso.- Atajó Emmett.- Rosalie vacaciona en ocasiones en Francia, es fanática.- Bajó la voz.- Aunque nunca quiere llevarme.

- ¿Debo recordarte que te aterra viajar conmigo y mis padres?

- ¿Cuándo es la boda ? .- Interrumpió Jasper, era su oportunidad de ponerlos incómodos a él ahora.

-Pronto.- Sonrió Emmett para sorpresa de él.

-Ah...- Exclamó Jasper decepcionado, al parecer la idea de un compromiso tan grande con Rosalie no le ponía en aprietos.

- ¿y Habrá pastel? .- Preguntó Alice en un tono infantil.

-¡Claro que habrá pastel! ¡Será la boda del siglo!.- Aseguró la rubia.- Será en París, eso espero...- Decía soñadora.- ¿Podemos pasar? El clima se está poniendo un poco frío.

Los demás asintieron, entraron al restaurant que visiblemente era lujoso, se sentaron en una mesa que en frente contaba con un ventanal, la vista no era realmente especial pero el ambiente era mágico.

* * *

-Bella, por favor .- Suplicaba Jacob con una expresión infantil.  
-Te comprendo, Jake, en serio, comprendo que estés cazando faldas, y tienes todo mi apoyo en eso, pero lo que me pides va más allá de mi paciencia.- Explicó sinceramente.- Lo lamento.

-Una semana Bella, por favor, sólo una.- Rogaba de nueva cuenta.- Es importante, no mentía al respecto.- creo que quizá eso ... me asusté un poco.

La morena arqueó una ceja.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? .- Jacob sonaba ilusionado.

-No.

-¡Bella! Por favor.

-Joder, eres insoportable.- Bufó mientras seguía caminando sobre la avenida.  
Era su mejor amigo, y si pudiera definirlo en un sentir humano diría que lo amaba, pero le tenía así desde hace una hora, habían atravesado ya casi media ciudad comenzaba a exasperarla.

-Entremos aquí.- Dijo Jacob de repente.

Bella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Es acerca de la misión para el Sabbath.-Esombreció su expresión a decirlo.

La castaña no preguntó más, entró un poco preocupada, Jacob no le había hablado mucho acerca de esa "Misión" pero si el Sabbath estaba involucrado era probable que no fuera muy bueno. Al entrar al lugar que era sin duda muy elegante, miró a Jacob dirigirse a una mesa alejada de la multitud, lo siguió inmediatamente, evitaba respirar entre tantos humanos, no es que no pudiese contenerse, simplemente no le gustaban los rebaños. Tomaron asiento y Jacob con la misma expresión dijo:

-Pide algo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, limítate a pedir lo que sea.

Un mesero se acercaba muy atento a ella, era una mujer de una belleza extenuante, con la capacidad de quitar el aliento con algún grácil movimiento. Bella lo miró notando sus mejillas tiñendose de un color familiar.

-Vamos pide algo.- Ordenó Jacob.. Mientras el mesero le ofrecía sonrojado la carta.

-Pero, Jake en serio yo no...-

-Pide algo.- Espetó fríamente.

Bella miró dudando el menú, leyó detenidamente, de reojo veía a su amigo perdido en sus pensamientos, nada de lo que se le ofrecía obviamente le agradaba.

-Un mousse de chocolate por favor.-Dijo finalmente.

-Claro, en seguida.- Le sonrió el mesero dulcemente, Bella hizo una mueca ante el gesto, era desagradable.

-Jacob, en serio, ¿qué sucede?.- Preguntaba otra vez.

EL hombre moreno seguía en sus pensamientos, la estaba ignorando y eso la cabreaba.

- En serio ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?.- Suspiró Bella descuidadamente, inhalando un poco del aire del ambiente, de inmediato se dió la vuelta y observó a una mujer que ya le era muy familiar. Miró a ver consternada a su amigo.

-Lo lamento, si te digo que era para esto no hubieras querido entrar conmigo.- Bella iba a gritar, realmente le molestaba ser usada y sobre todo que Jake tuviera que mentirle, esto último la hizo sentir un poco culpable, al fin y al cabo eran mejores amigos.

Bella suspiro nuevamente y le dedicó una de las escasas sonrisas sinceras que tenía. Se dispuso entonces a mirar discretamente a la rubia.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?.- Preguntó.  
- Rosalie.- Cantó Jacob.

-Bien... ¿Y el rubio que la está besando en este momento?.

Jacob arrugó el rostro.

-Sinceramente Bella, ¿crees que ese tipo se puede comparar conmigo?

Bella siguió observando a la feliz pareja, realmente lo sentía por su amigo, pero el amor humano que profesaban parecía muy sólido. Divagando mientras Jacob le platicaba sus planes de conquista cayó en cuenta de otra pareja en la mesa, un joven apuesto con expresión amable platicaba azorado con una mujer que le pareció simplemente hermosa, ahondando más en aquella mujer de cabello ligeramente corto, sonrisa eterna, labios carmesí, piel de porcelana, Bella inhaló profundamente, una ola de aromas la golpeó, tratando de identificar específicamente uno, lo logró.

-Vainilla...-Susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿Rosalie en vainilla? ¿Eso no es algo pervertido?.- Le exclamó Jacob.- Sinceramente la prefiero en chocolate.

La morena asintió automáticamente, era su puntó débil.  
Estaba embelesada.  
Quizá no estuviese en Venecia, pero quién decía que no se podría divertir aquí en Forks.

* * *

Mientras unos ojos sutilmente oscuros la miraban, Alice charlaba con Jasper acerca de todo y nada, este se encontrada de igual manera maravillado con ella.

-Disculpen.- Dijo Rosalie.-Lamentamos romper su burbuja de amor, pero si no les importa nosotros nos retiramos.

-¿Se quedan?.- Cuestionó pícaramente Emmett.

Jasper dedicó una mirada a Alice, está rápidamente asintió.

-Sí, sólo un poco más.

La flamante pareja salió tomada de la mano, Alice suspiro profundamente, honestamente Jasper la hacía sentir especial, lo miraba atentamente mientras este hablaba, era algo acerca de que había empezado a llover, Alice no estaba segura, inconscientemente se acercó al joven y este al prever lo que iba a pasar se sonrojó extremadamente, lentamente su respiración se elevaba, cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar.

O eso intentó.

Un ruido sonoro los sacó de su ensoñación, voltearon a mirar lo que ocurría, un mesero se encontraba en el suelo recogiendo lo que parecía una orden desafortunada, enfrente de él se encontraba parada y con una expresión sombría una hermosa mujer estaba empapada de un vino que parecía caro.

-Lo siento.. Yo.. perdón.- Balbuceaba el mesero totalmente rojo intentando secar a la nuevamente hermosa mujer, Alice frunció el ceño ante el último pensamiento.

Su cabello era castaño, su piel era pálida, resaltaban unos labios tentadoramente carmín pero el porte que tenía, esa majestuosidad que expresaba era... curiosa.

-Oh...Oh.- Escuchó decir a un joven que de igual manera era atractivo.

-De verdad lo lamento, yo no...-El mesero nuevamente se excusaba sonrojado.

El hombre moreno que tenía a su lado se encontraba con una sonrisa muy amplia, Alice se preguntaba realmente porqué.

-Espero hayas tenido una buena vida muchacho.- Susurró el hombre, al oír esto el mesero tornó su expresión entre miedo, terror y una confusión enorme. La mujer seguía de pie, sin moverse, sin embargo, rompió el silencio con una carcajada melódica, le sonrió encantadoramente y le ayudo con algunos cubiertos que se encontraban aún en el suelo, le miró dulcemente, le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió con una expresión tranquila y muy agradable, seguida claro de lo que Alice pensó su novio, él miraba el lugar mientras cruzaba el umbral, sus miradas se encontraron y le dedico una sonrisa pero ella no lo notó.

-Vaya...-Dijo Alice ausente.- Parece modelo.  
Jasper apretó los dientes y dijo.

-Sí, supongo.- Su voz tenía un tono claro de celos.

-No, quiero decir...-Intentó aclarar.

-¿Nos vamos?.- Preguntó Jasper con una mueca como sonrisa.

Alice calló y asintió.  
El trayecto a casa fue en silencio, sin embargo, la tenúe lluvia había dado paso a una mucho más fuerte e iracunda, Jasper había decidido acompañarlos a todos en el auto de Emmett así que abandonó a su amada motocicleta sólo para sentarse al lado de Alice, ahora lo lamentaba, más por el hecho de que esta tuviera claras muestras de frío, Jasper le dió su chaqueta tratando de amortiguar a las heladas gotas que se hacían más y más pesadas cada vez, caminaban muy rápido a causa de la tormenta que se avecinaba, Jasper respiró hondo y dijo:

-Lo lamento, yo no tenía intenciones de...- Un fuerte rayo atravesó el cielo.

Los dos se miraron con una expresión aterrada y comenzaron a correr mientras reían.

Al llegar a la casa de Alice, empapados, con el aire faltando en los pulmones, se miraron con una sonrisa. Caminaron tranquilamente ala puerta.

-Ha sido divertido a pesar de todo.- Aseguró ella.

-Lo sé, Alice, yo...-Trató de decir nuevamente Jasper.

-No importa.- Le sonrió Alice.

Bajo el marco de la entrada ella se había levantado sobre sus puntas acercándose al rostro del joven, le dió un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y entró mirándolo juguetonamente. Jasper se quedó pertrificado en el umbral.

Alice entró en su casa, prendiendo la luz de la sala principal, la sorprendió un Charlie sentado en un sillón con cara de pocos, muy pocos, amigos.

-¿Vives aquí?.-Le preguntó el con su voz molesta.  
-Char, lo siento.  
-No, Alice, ningún "Char, lo siento".-Parecía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-No sabía nada de ti, pudiste haber marcado, entiendo que tengas esa fase de adolescente que busca su propio espacio. pero estaba preocupado.

Alice dejó sus pertenencias empapadas y le abrazó fuertemente.  
-Lo siento .-susurró.  
-Pudiste haber muerto.-Le dijo Charlie conteniendo una pequeña risa.  
-De verdad lo lamento, ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?.-Preguntó ella.  
Su tío pese a la broma la miraba decaídamente, él pensó unos instantes y entonces dijo.

-¿La cena?.  
-Trato hecho.

Alice se dirigió a la cocina, sintió sus ropas pesadas a causa del agua sin embargo, decidió preparar la mejor cena que su tío hay aprobado.

-¿Es por ese Jasper verdad?.-Dijo él pensativo.- Es una mala influencia.  
-Char, por favor.-Le reprendió Alice mientras buscaba en la nevera.

-De acuerdo, si es tan importante para ti puedo hacer un esfuerzo...Pero nada de hacerme abuelo hasta que cumplas 40.

Ambos rieron. La cena transcurrió agradablemente, finalmente Alice subió a su habitación, se duchó, y se dispuso a dormir.

Cerró los ojos después de apagar la luz de su lámpara de noche, rápidamente se quedó dormida y soñó con cierta mujer castaña, claro que ella al despertar no lo recordaría.

* * *

**N.D.A.: ¿Muy corto? Lo sé u.u Pero hay más de dónde vino este :D **  
**Subiré dos capítulos hoy.**  
**¡Gracias!**


	4. Presa

He dicho que no.-Exclamó una hermosa castaña mientras intentaba leer un libro.

-Bella, por favor.-Dijo un hombre moreno.

-No.-Contestó.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Sí.

-Oh eso es genial, gracias Bella.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Jacob.- Dijo ella cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.- ¿Es en serio? Somos Señores del Terror y de la Noche.-Dijo con tono lúgubre.-¿Recuerdas? Prácticamente todo poderosos, el mundo es nuestro y a ti... se te ocurre que nos hagamos pasar por estudiantes pubertos de 17 años?.-Inquirió con ironía.

-Sí.- Dijo firme.

-No, eres mi mejor amigo, pero en esto no te acompañaré.

-Bella, por favor.

-No, Jake. Y es lo último que diré al respecto, no y no, es un rotundo  
no.

* * *

Bella recordaba la plática que había tenido con Jacob en la mansión Blake, esperaba paciente a que su amigo le abriera la puerta de su "flamante Mercedes".

-Con cuidado su majestad.-DIjo él con una sonrisa.  
-Púdrete.- Le soltó bajando del vehículo.  
-Tienes serios problemas de personalidad querida.-Le reciminó cruzándose de brazos.  
Bella se giro para verlo y le sonrió lo más amplio que pudo dejando visibles sus colmillos.-Púdrete.  
Y empezó a caminar con una cara de pocos amigos, Jacob trató de detenerla tomándole del brazo, Bella paró y dijo sin voltear a verle.

-¿Recuerdas Bangladesh?

El semblante de él se puso ligeramente más pálido.

-Te sugiero entonces que me dejes en paz.  
Jacob se quedó callado por primera vez en la mañana.  
Bella siguió caminando.

-Bella...-Dijo tímidamente Jake.  
Ella se giró con los ojos profundos y apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Tu horario?.-Dijo él sosteniendo un papel.  
Bella caminó hacia él y arranco el horario de su mano.  
-Mierda Jake.-Escupió.  
-¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?.  
Ella no contestó y caminó pesadamente sintiendo las miradas curiosas  
sobre ellos, sería un largo día.

* * *

Alice estacionó su coche rápidamente, había despertado tarde, así mismo amaneció con el cuerpo empapado en sudor probablemente una fiebre nocturna a causa de la lluvia el día anterior, bajó mientras escuchaba un bullicio, sonrió al pensar que aún causaba admiración, significaba que tenían una buena impresión de ella, caminó al instituto pero mientras avanzaba cayó en cuenta que no era por ella, un grupo de personas estaba reunida hablando quedamente, Alice se acercó tratando de saber que acaparaba la atención, ellos se encontraban bastante alejados de una pareja que le pareció familiar.

Un hombre moreno, atractivo y elegante hablaba animadamente con una castaña de piel tersa y ¿labios seductoramente carmín? Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-Parece que no eres la única importación de la semana, Al.-Le dijo Emmett que se acercaba con su cámara.

-Lo he notado...-Susurró incómoda.

-Dicen que están en el programa de protección a testigos.-Explicó levantando los hombros.

-Yo oí que su familia es mafiosa.-Dijo Rosalie que se acercaba lentamente.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y que decían de mí?.-Cuestionó con un tono fingidamente molesto.

-Lo normal ya sabes... Que eras prófuga de la justicia... Que  
probablemente eras apostadora compulsiva... Ah ¿y qué decía Edward el otro día?

-Que era Vampiro.- Articuló Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya... No sabía que mi vida era tan divertida.-Exclamó Alice demostrando sarcasmo, notó la ausencia de cierto joven buen mozo que casi había besado la noche anterior.- ¿Y Jasper?

-Llegó temprano, parecía con mucha energía.-Le contestó el rubio.

-¿Fue una buena noche? ¿Eh?.-Rosalie le dió un codazo a Alice.

-¡No!.-Gritó ella sonrojada.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a reír, Alice realmente se encontraba incómoda con ello así que trató de desviar el tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo se llaman?.-Preguntó haciendo una seña con su cabeza.

-No lo sabemos aún pero...-Emmett terminaba de alistar su cámara.- Ya vengo.- Dijo encaminándose hacia ellos. Alice se mostraba muy atenta a los movimientos de sus nuevos compañeros, en especial, se mostraba muy atenta con...

-¡Hola!.- Una voz dulce la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jasper...Hola.-Dijo distraída.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos quedar para cenar hoy.-Preguntó.

-Me parece perfecto.-Contestó un poco ausente mirando a Emmett intentando no perder ningún detalle.

-Alas 8... ¿te parece?  
-Claro...-Jasper le sonrió y le besó la mejilla tiernamente, Rosalie se aclaró la  
garganta.

-¿Les consigo un cuarto de hotel?.-Cuestionó divertida.

-Rosalie, si sólo ha sido un beso en la mejilla.-Reprochó Alice recuperando el color en sus mejillas que acababa de perder.

-¿Emmett?.-Preguntó Jasper que vio al rubio acercarse con una cara muy pálida.

-¿Has averiguado algo?.-Preguntó Rosalie.  
Éste movió la cabeza negando, siempre guardando un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Estás bien?.-Alice se acercó a él.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?.-Interrogó Jasper confundido.

-Parece que...-Emmett tragó pesado.-Tenemos a unos gansters en el instituto.

-No exageres querido.- Susurró Rosalie mostrando un ligero deje de terror.

-Simplemente me he acercado a tomarles la tradicional foto y...-Volvió a tragar.- No sé que ha sucedido después.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Emmett comenzó a reír por la cara de sus amigos.

-Jacob Black y Bella Swan. Creo que son modelos.-Dijo razcandóse la cabeza.- Ese chico es muy agradable pero... ella parece ser toda una diva, casi me fulmina con la mirada, me hizo sentir como si no fuese lo suficiente como para compartir el mismo aire que ella.-Hizo un puchero abrazando a Rosalie quien rodó los ojos.

-¿A quién le interesa de todas maneras?.- Jasper escupió las palabras mientras caminaba sin esperar a nadie al interior del edificio.

-¿Y a este que pulga le picó?.-Preguntó Emmett.

-Amm... Y... ¿Serán la portada de mañana?.-Trató de decir Alice lo más desinteresada que pudo.

-Claro, han posado de buena manera, bueno él, ella...en fin, toma.-Emmett le daba la cámara digital.

-Wow...-Susurró inmediatamente Alice.

Rosalie la miraba acusadora mientras Alice devolvía la cámara a su dueño. El timbre sonó obligándoos a encaminarse a sus clases.

* * *

Alice miraba la ventana, el profesor explicaba algo que ella no lograba  
comprender, estaba perdida y no entendía realmente por qué.

-¿Señorita Brandon?.-Alice volteó y se dió cuenta que el profesor la  
miraba fijamente.

-Sí, yo... lo siento.-Dijo torpemente.

-Le preguntaba si no tendría problema de ayudarme en esta clase, no es tanto como tomar la presidencia sino más bien pequeñas tareas que ayudarían a mejorar el rendimiento de sus compañeros.-Explicó el profesor quién estaba muy sorprendido por las aptitudes que la nueva estudiante mostraba.

-Sería un placer.- Alice Sonrió.

-Perfecto.-Se acercó a ella para darle unas hojas que en su mayoría eran temarios o listas de asistencia. Alice se sintió por un segundo como una secretaría que trabajaría gratis. Ella suspiró.

-Abran sus libros en la página 66, si alguien es tan amable de explicarme lo que es una derivada podría ganarse un punto extra.

Alice volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando una melodiosa voz atravesó la clase.

-Disculpe...¿Esta es la clase 205a?.

-Así es, sin embargo me temo señorita que ya es tarde para mi entrar como si nada a mi clase.-Él profesor sonaba molesto.

-Verá... soy nueva y sinceramente me he perdido...Un poco.-Admitió avergonzadamente.-he entrado a un baño creyendo que era mi salón, fue aterrador.-Dijo provocando algunas risas de la clase, ella lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y le sonrió.

-Todos hemos sido nuevos alguna vez, pase, preséntese con sus compañeros y tome asiento si es tan amable.-Le respondió él animadamente.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-Gracias.-Se aclaró la garganta y dijo.- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.- Dedicó literalmente una sonrisa tímida que resultó hipnotizante y tomó asiento detrás de Alice quien se movía de su asiento claramente incómoda.

-Señorita Brandon, espero pueda ayudar a la Señorita Swan a ponerla al día.-Dijo soltando un suspiro prácticamente inaudible.

Alice asintió.

El profesor sacudió su cabeza y comenzó de nueva cuenta su explicación. Las siguientes clases fueron parecidas entre sí, Alice divagaba mientras se sentía observada, si se atrevía a voltear hacia atrás encontraba a su nueva compañera mirando atentamente al profesor en turno, en una ocasión se dió cuenta y le sonrió a Alice quien volteó rápidamente sonrojada. El timbre anunciaba el final de la última clase, Alice recogió rápidamente sus cosas, se dispuso a salir cuando una mano le tocó suavemente el hombro.

-Perdona... ¿Podrías mostrarme los laboratorios? Yo... He notado que en el horario mañana a primera hora pone "Laboratorio de Biología".-Alice notó las mejillas de su compañera tornarse un poco rojas.- ¿Sabes? es que no quiero perderme nuevamente.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Claro...-Alice intentó sonreír desinteresadamente.

-Al.-Rosalie salía del salón mirándola ligeramente fría.- ¿Vienes?

-Le mostraré a Isabella dónde quedan los laboratorios, les alcanzo en un momento.

-Realmente Al, Emmett ha hecho de las suyas hoy y le acompañaré durante su castigo.

Alice sintió el tenue rechazo y sólo atinó a asentir.

-Con permiso.- Rosalie se marchaba cuando volteó repentinamente.- _Jasper_ te estaba buscando, deberías ir con él.

La rubia había remarcado el "Jasper", Alice no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga.

-Bella.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Perdón?.  
-Que me llames Bella.-Le dijo encantadoramente.  
-De acuerdo Bella.-Alice le sonrió y se dirigió a enseñar los laboratorios. Recorrieron los pasillos en una plática muy amena, a pesar de lo que Emmet había dicho, Bella había resultado una persona muy agradable y cordial, terminó el recorrido, se disponía a marcharse.

-¿Tienes hambre?.-Cuestionó Bella.  
-Am... No, gracias.-Alice respondió rápidamente.  
-Es que...Desde la segunda clase me ha sorprendido un hambre terrible y realmente no sé donde comprar algo.  
Alice rió, le recordó a ella justamente un día antes.

-Sígueme.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cafetería nuevamente entre risas y una plática entretenida, Alice miró fijamente a Bella mientras esta pedía algo que comer con dificultad. Se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles, Alice hablaba con ella con gran soltura como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué se siente ser nueva?.-Preguntó Alice.

-Realmente no soy tan "nueva".-Contestó sintiendo la mirada confundida de su acompañante.- Es decir, pasaba mucho tiempo aquí con mi familia cuando era pequeña.-Bella mintió encogiendo los hombros.  
-Yo también.-Dijo ALice.- ¿Sabes? Siento que ya nos hemos conocido  
antes.  
Bella sonrió para sí.  
-No tengo idea... Quizá el otro día en un restaurant...  
Alice hizo memoria.  
-¡Es cierto! El mesero...  
-Sí, el tiró un Finca Dofi sobre mí.-La castaña reía.  
-Un vino exquisito, es una verdadera lástima.  
-¿Bebes?  
-No generalmente, sólo si la ocasión lo amerita.-Musitó Alice que veía a Bella fijamente, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto.  
-¿Celebrar a una nueva amiga perdida en la ciudad lo amerita?  
-Defintivamente.-Dijo Alice mirándola aún más fijamente, definitivamente eran los ojos más hermosos y extraños que había visto en toda su vida.  
-¿Qué día podría ser?.-Preguntó Bella notando cada mínimo movimiento de Alice.  
-Cualquier día me viene bien.  
-¿Qué tal si hoy me muestras la ciudad?  
-No es que te pierdas de mucho...  
-Vamos, eres muy divertida algo se te ocurrirá.  
Alice levantó los hombros.  
-Supongo.  
-Perfecto, preguntaré a Jacob si no tiene algún inconveniente...  
Alice guardó silencio unos instantes.  
-Tu novio es muy guapo.-Tanteó.  
-De ninguna manera, sólo somos amigos.-Bella realmente reía para sus  
adentros.-Somos como hermanos.  
-Es verdad, y el incesto no es lo nuestro.- Una voz grave se había hecho presente, el aludido estaba rodeado de un grupo de mujeres que lo miraban endiosadas.-Con su permiso chicas.- Sonrió como un galán de telenovela despidiéndose amablemente de cada una de ellas.  
-Jake, eres incorregible.-Recriminó la castaña.  
-No he hecho nada, soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.-Dijo él levantando las manos y tomando asiento junto a ellas, miró a Alice detenidamente.- Hola, soy Jacob Black.  
-Tranquilo casanova.-Le dijo Bella en un susurro audible sólo para él.  
Jacob soltó una risa, era verdad que a su_ hermana_ no le gustaba compartir las presas.  
-Alice, Alice Brandon.- Se presentó dando su mano al joven.  
-Es un enorme placer.-Él tomo su mano delicadamente y le beso suavemente.  
Un carraspeó llamó su atención.

-Jasper.-Alice maldijo mentalmente, lo menos que necesitaba era otro malentendido.

-Rosalie me dijo que me buscabas.-Dijo él cortante.  
-Sí, pero estaba haciéndola de guía... ella es Bella, él es Jacob, son nuevos en la ciudad.  
-Lo sé.-Volvió a decir tajante.

Un silencio incómodo se había hecho presente, Jasper miraba venenosamente a Jacob, este sin embargo estaba muy tranquilo sonriendole, Alice se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía una mueca de  
desagrado que intentaba disimular.

-Bells.-Llamó su atención mientras arrancaba un trozo de papel de su cuaderno y escribía algo en él.-Me tengo que ir, es mi número, avísame dónde nos vemos.  
-Claro.-Afirmó ella con una expresión más amigable.. ¿Jacob puede ir verdad?.-Preguntó _inocentemente._  
-Defintivamente.-Contestó Alice, extrañamente prefería que no, pero solía ser muy amable aunque esto le trajera aún más problemas.-Nos vemos.-Se despidió finalmente. Se levantó rápidamente hacia la salida,

Jasper seguía mirandolos coléricamente.  
-Au revoir.-Dijo Jacob alegremente.

Jasper se dió la vuelta tratando de alcanzar a Alice.

-Joder...-Soltó Bella.-Como odio a esos perros.  
Su amigo asintió en silencio.  
-¿Te lo comerás?.-Preguntó él señalando su "almuerzo" sin tocar.  
-Púdrete Jacob.-Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

* * *

Jasper tomó a Alice del brazo.  
-Espera.-Dijo conteniendo el aliento, respirando dificultosamente.- Lo siento, tuve un día pesado.  
-No importa.-Ellatrató de zafarse del agarre.  
-En serio , perdón.  
-He dicho que no importa.-Volvió a intentar zafarse.  
-Por favor...-Él sujetó su brazo aún más fuerte.  
-Jasper, me... me lastimas.- Empezaba a sollozar quedamente.  
Él reaccionó tardíamente, la soltó.

-No sé que me pasa.-Trató de excusarse.-Yo... déjame remediarlo, hoy, en la cena, pasaré por ti.-Intentó decir con una espléndida sonrisa.  
-Lo siento...Iré con Bella a tomar algo.-Había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenía con él.-Ella es nueva en la ciudad me ha pedido...  
-Sí, él igual es nuevo en la ciudad, veo que quieres enseñarle todo lo que pueda ver.

Alice se sintió realmente ofendida.

-Eres un imbécil Jasper.-Se dirigó a su auto mientras escuchaba las disculpas que vanamente Jasper le pedía. Ella entró a su auto y encendió el motor.

-Alice, escúchame por favor.-Trataba nuevamente Jasper.  
-Cuándo decidas no ser un idiota hablamos.-Dicho esto, Alice puso marcha para su casa.

Al llegar, se dió cuenta que no había nadie, subió velozmente a su cuarto, tomó una ducha, repasó su guardarropa para ver que podía ponerse en su ¿cita?, era una ridiculez, Bella ni siquiera le había marcado y ella ya estaba planeando su primera cita en Forks, un momento... ¿cita?.

Su móvil empezó a timbrar.  
Sin ver el número ella contestó.  
-¿Diga?.-Trató de decir casual.  
-Alice, por favor, escúchame yo lo siento.-Ellacolgó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que era Jasper. Su móvil volvió a sonar.  
-He dicho que cuando decidas no ser idiota hablemos.-Volvió a decir irritada.  
-De acuerdo...-Se escuchó una voz divertida del otro lado de la línea, se hizo un silencio.-Hola, Alice, soy Bella, he decidido no ser idiota.  
Alice se reprendió mentalmente.  
-Bells, lo lamento tengo unos detalles...  
-Si a tu novio le molesta podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.  
-No, él no es mi novio...  
-Bien, ¿puedo pasar por ti si gustas?..  
-Claro.-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.  
-Bien... entonces, a las 7...  
-Es perfecto.  
-Bien...-Bella se escuchaba extrañamente nerviosa.-Paso por ti.  
-De acuerdo...  
-Nos vemos.  
-Nos vemos...

Alice se sentía de igual manera extrañamente nerviosa. Su móvil sonó por tercera vez-  
-¿Diga?.-Preguntó.  
-Al, soy Bella... Perdona pero... ¿Dónde vives?.  
Alice soltó una carcajada, le dio la dirección exacta con muchas (muchas) referencias, colgó y volvió a su tarea de escoger un conjunto decente.

Bella había llegado puntual, 7 de la noche, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Charlie abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con Jasper, refunfuñando se dio cuenta que era una preciosa castaña con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo amigablemente ellar.- ¿Es esta la residencia de Alice Brandon?  
Charlie asintió nerviosamente.  
-Sí, pasa.-Contestó torpemente.-Alice estará lista en unos minutos.- Dicho esto se alejó aún más dificultosamente sentándose en el sillón y tomando un periódico que no recordaba estuviera ahí.

Bella pasó y tomó asiento.  
-Qué hermosa casa.-Dijo cortesmente.  
-Gracias.-Rápidamente dijo Charlie aún metido en el periódico.

La morena guardó silencio, inhaló sutilmente, adoraba como olía el miedo.

-¿Bells?.-Alice bajaba de su habitación con un vestido rojo que a Bella le pareció un poco corto, cosa que claro, ella agradeció infinitamente.

-Alice, te ves...-Bella fue cuidadosa en sus palabras.- Genial. Me encanta tu vestido. ¿Nos vamos?.- Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Claro...-Recibió como respuesta, al fin y al cabo, la más joven se preguntó porque se había tardado tanto arreglándose para salir con una _amiga_, Alice se preguntaba porque la desubicaba que Bella le fuera indiferente con su apariencia cosa que... no es que ella la tratara de seducir... ¿O sí?

Subieron al Mercedes de la castaña, hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, llegaron al ya familiar restaurant, ordenaron algo, seguían riendo sin parar, Alice explicaba lo poco que ella conocía Forks a Bella que parecía muy interesada en ello( y no en su escóte ?), hablaron de su pasado (o una parte de él), hablaron de sus sueños, de lo que deseaban, de las metas que todavía no tenían muy claras, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, Alice miró el reloj, se percató de que era un poco tarde.

-No había visto la hora... Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que a Charlie le dé un ataque.-Dijo pesadamente.

-Tu padre parece un buen hombre, aunque creo que le caí mal.-Mintió con un tono tímido, ella sabía que no era su padre, no porque la había investigado un poco en los archivos escolares durante la tarde, no, más bien por el olor de ambos, su sangre familiar no era lo suficientemente parecida.

-Él es mi tío, mi padre murió cuando era pequeña.-Contó pensativa.- No recuerdo mucho acerca de él.

Bella sintió una emoción extraña, ese sentimiento afín de no recordar nada.

-Te entiendo.-Dijo sincera.- Entonces, vamos, que a Charlie le puede dar un ataque.-Repitió la castaña.

Bella insistió en pagar la cuenta que Alice prefirió no mirar, de nuevo en el Mercedes, ella preguntó curiosa.

-¿Por qué piensas que le has caído mal a Char?  
-¿Char...?Ah... le he sentido un poco cortante... ¿Pensara que le quiero robar a su pequeño tesoro?

Alice rió nerviosa.  
-No, más bien es que Charlie se pone nervioso con las mujeres hermosas.

Bella apretó sus manos en el volante, sonrió, eso le había sorprendido.  
O eso aparentó.

-Llegamos.-Dijo con la voz baja.  
-Gracias Bells.-Alice le sonrió y quiso despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, esta sin querer ("sin querer") volteó para mirarle provocando un pequeño roce entre sus labios.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó Alice y bajo rápidamente del auto. Bella de igual manera pisó el acelerador, lo había planeado sí,lo tenía todo planeado Bella no podía simplemente perder el control, defintivamente no podía.

Decidió repasar nuevamente sus planes que marchaban de maravilla, pero antes... necesitaba  
la cena.

* * *

Alice buscaba nerviosamente sus llaves en su bolso, sus pensamientos iban y venían, de verdad era posible que a ella le gustara una persona que había conocido ese mismo día, más que esa persona fuera otra mujer.

-Alice.- Una voz ronca le habló.  
-Jasper, dios me asustaste.-  
-Lo lamento tanto...-Su disculpa fue interrumpida por un beso salvaje de parte de Alice, Jasper se sorprendió pero no puso podía, Alice Brandon, simplemente no podía perder el control.

* * *

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?.- Jacob estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo entrar a su amiga a la mansión Black.

La castaña no respondió.

-De acuerdo, la cena está servida de cualquier manera, imaginé que después de tu cita candente estarías hambrienta.

Bella seguía guardando silencio mientras veía al magnifico felino inerte sobre la mesa.

-Si no me quieres contar estoy de acuerdo, aunque no hay mucho que decir, los detalles me los sé.

Jacob la había seguido durante toda la noche. El suspiró.

-Vaya, parece que ella se está dejando seducir por el diablo.-Le dijo su amigo acusadoramente.

Bella alzó los hombros y se dispuso a degustar su cena.

-Me preguntó si el demonio se está enamorando de ella, es decir, mírate, el vampiro más sanguinario de la historia amando a un mortal.-Jacob reía vagamente.

La castaña alzó una ceja, retiró sus dientes del puma aún cálido que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Amor?.-Preguntó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.-¿Quién está hablando de amor?

* * *

**N,D.A: Nuevamente invito a que me hagan llegar sus propuestas de parejas y/o situaciones que con gusto escribiré para ustedes.**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Gone with the Wind

**Sky Blue 11: Todo tiene una razón de ser que espero pronto se aclaren, contestaré algunas dudas qeu considero no pueda spoilear a nadie XD Rosalie básicamente piensa que Bella es algo "rara" y eso tiene un peso en la historia que seguramente (o eso espero) nadie se imagina Muajaja Y no tengo nada contra Jasper, pero la historia necesita que sea así, ese comportamiento más adelante estará justificado que supongo ay se imaginarán :3 Y de ninguna manera me podría cansar de leer los reviews, más fácil que se cansen de mí.**

**bea potter-swan: Gracias por seguir leyendo (admiro tu fuerza de voluntad XD) Como he dicho, todo tiene su porqué, espero puedas ser fuerte hasta llegar al capítulo dónde se explica todo con detalle.**

**Alice: Sigo trabajando en tu fic, lo postearé prontamente lo prometo, y me pones retos que me trauman un poco T.T Pero lo haré XD Gracias por tus palabras, efectivamente trato de ofrecer algo nuevo, que no sea esperado o algo así.**

**Manejaré las "razas1 de una manera un poco diferente, intentaré darle un giro al vampiro que es entre clásica y mantiene el nuevo auge. O eso intento ._.**

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

Alice despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos pesadamente y respiro profundo. El sueño la había colmado de una inconsciencia que habría agradecido, ahora la realidad le golpeaba nuevamente.

Se levantó con dificultad, un tenue zumbido retumbaba molestamente en sus cienes, decidió que aventurarse a una ducha significaría suicidio así que sólo limpio con desgana el maquillaje restante de la noche anterior.

Y entonces fue inevitable recordar.

Después del beso poco salvaje que le dedicó a Jasper éste concluyó que todo había sido resuelto, incluso él pensó que se debía a los consejos que probablemente Isabella Swan le había dado a Alice como su nueva amiga, aún así había algo en esa castaña que le desagradaba pero ahora tenía algo que agradecerle.

Terminó de vestirse con mucho menos afán que de costumbre, se miró al espejo, unas ligeras ojeras se asomaban en su rostro, un poco de corrector sería suficiente para ello, delineó sus ojos y notó el brillo opaco. Salió de la habitación pensando que tenía un motivo de felicidad, al fin y al cabo, ahora tenía un excelente novio... Eso era suficiente.  
_¿No?_

El día era igualmente opaco, las nubes grises se amontonaban en el cielo, amenazaba con llover lo que deprimirla todavía más. Alice odiaba los días así, de esos en los que no te provoca la vida más que acostarte en tu cama por horas o saltar de un edificio muy alto. Había llegado un poco tarde a clases sin embargo, el timbre aún no había sonado. Caminaba distraída sintió entonces un brazo rodearla de repente, se sobresaltó.

-Buen día pilluela.-Sonreía Emmett que estaba compañado de su novia naturalmente.-He oído las buenas nuevas, Jasper está hecho un huracán.-Alice sonrió forzadamente.

-Estamos esperando los detalles Al.-Reprochó Rosalie que la miraba atentamente.

-No hay mucho que decir yo...-Alice comenzó a hablar cuando el timbre anunció el inicio de clases.

Emmett se despidió con un cálido beso de la rubia, ésta caminó con Alice hasta su respectivo salón, en el trayecto Rosalie decía serenamente:

-Realmente creí por un momento que estabas interesada por Jake, tenía el resentimiento de que quizá sólo jugabas con Jasper mientras encontrabas algo mejor, pero me alegra que todo esté aclarado.

Alice se quedó pensativa, entraron al salón esperando a que su profesor llegase, tomaron asiento.

-¿Jake?.- Inquirió Alice.  
-Sí, Jacob, el chico nuevo.-Explicó igualmente tranquila Rosalie.  
-No pensé que fueran amigos.  
-No exactamente, conocidos ayer me lo encontré en el teatro, miraba la cartelera, hablamos acerca de algunas obras, lo normal, me parece agradable... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su _amiga_. Rosalie escpió literalmente "amiga".  
-Yo pienso que es más agradable de lo que...-Una castaña hizo aparición en la puerta mientras intercambiaba palabras con el profesor.  
-Es extraña, Al...Me da mala espina.-La rubia la miró confundida.

Bella se acercó a tomar asiento provocando que las dos callaran y disimularan un silencio pesado, la castaña le sonrió amistosamente a Alice y movió los labios en un _"Hola"_. La mañana corría tranquilamente, las clases la aburrían, una tras otra, minuto tras minuto, tenía la sensación de ser observada, por suerte saldría temprano aunque no había realmente prestado atención por qué.

-Así que pueden salir, por favor en órden.

Alice tomó sus útiles y se encaminó a la salida, el profesor la detuvo sin embargo para hablar acerca de sus nuevas responsabilidades, el salón estaba vacío.

-Muchas gracias Señorita Brandon, espero pueda tener las listas para el viernes.-Agradeció su Profesor.

Ella suspiró, quería llegar a casa y dormir, o morir lo que sucediera primero.

-Alice.-Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su adorable (y nuevo) novio.  
Jasper se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.  
-Lamento no haber podido estar en la mañana para recibirte, tenía que entregar mi inscripción.  
-¿Inscripción?.-Alice se obligaba en menor medida a sonreír, se enfocaba en el sentimiento de seguridad que él le brindaba.  
-Sí, el Concurso regional de Matemáticas, espero pasar a las nacionales.-Jasper estaba emocionado.-¿A dónde vas?.-Pregunto mirando como Alice tenía intenciones de ir por su vehículo.  
-A veces las personas tienen casas... -Dijo ella irónica.  
-Quiero decir, el evento de los años mayores, ¿no tienes que hacer algún reporte o algo?

Alice comprendió porqué había salido temprano.

-Es verdad..-Dijo desganada.  
Jasper le tomó de la mano mientras la guiaba hacia la parte trasera del campus donde cada semestre se organizaban actividades, se vendía comida, presentaban proyecto, tenían alguna que otras distracciones como tiro con arco y demás curiosidades.

-Sé que puede ser raro al principio.-Decía suavemente.- Yo también me siento raro... Eres increíble, creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía cinco años.  
Ella bajó la guardia, no había razón para estar triste, Jasper era muy tierno y amable con ella.  
-Te entiendo... ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer verano juntos?.-Alice empezó arelajarse y ser más sincera, estar toda la mañana con Bella a menos de un metro la había exasperado, pero de nueva cuenta Jasper la salvaba.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? casi me ahogo en el balneario.

Alice rió.

-Jasper, era un chapoteadero... no creo que hubieras muerto ahí.  
-Aún así si no hubiera sido por que me arrastraste a la orilla me hubiera quedado inconsciente... De verdad, estaba muy aterrado.-Reían plenamente, Alice se dio cuenta que Rosalie le hablaba con la mano.  
-Hey..!.-Dijo con más ánimo.- ¿Qué hay?.- Ella se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, Emmett y ella junto con otros compañeros hablaban con Jacob y...  
-Bella...-Susurró Alice.  
-Jasper quisiera hablarte un momento.-Dijo Emmett con semblante serio.-Es momento de tener "l_a charla_"  
-¿De qué hablas amor...? La charla se la debería dar su tío, no tú...  
-Al, es como mi hermana no dejaría que nadie, aunque fuese Jasper le hiciera daño.-Dijo con determinación y brillo en sus ojos.  
-La conoces hace tres días Emmett, estás exagerando.-Se quejó Jasper mientras era arrastrado lejos por un cuerpo fuerte y todavía determinado.

-Emmett es muy protector con quien quiere.-Explicó Rosalie.-Tranquila, no matará a Jasper.  
Alice sonrió satisfecha.  
-Gracias.-Dijo.- Gracias por no tratarme como si fuera una fugitiva de la justicia o un...

-¿Un vampiro?.- Un chico aparentemente mayor que ella, con el cabello cobrizo y facciones se hizo presente.

-¡Edward!.- Exclamó Alice quien lo abrazó fuertemente.  
-Alice, que gusto verte.-Le sonrió el joven.-Desgraciadamente no he podido hacerlo antes por la universidad, estoy preparando la tésis y bueno, ya sabes como es todo ello, es un placer verte aquí.

-Me alegra verte a ti también, he estado ocupada con la mudanza no sabes cuanto he querido verlos.

-Ahora que tiene un novio imagina que será peor, me sorprende nos esté hablando ahora mismo.-Intervino Rosalie.

-Espero mi hermano te esté tratando bien, quizá...-Dijo pensativo mirando el horizonte.- Deba darle _la charla._

Ellas no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar la misma mirada con la que Emmett había dicho algo parecido. Edward hacia ademán de querer preguntar algo pero una risa masiva atrajo la atención de ellos. El rubio miró tratando de discernir que sucedía hasta que miró fijamente a la pareja que tenía prácticamente en rente.

-Jacob, eres realmente gracioso.-Decía una chica que Alice creyó se llamaba Jessica.  
-Sin mencionar lo sexy.-Susurró otra chica.  
El aludido sonrió halagado.  
-Mil gracias, Angela, pienso de igual manera que tú eres atractiva.-La conmoción se hizo general, ese hombre tenía un talento natural de atracción y lo remarcaba con pequeños detalles como ahora que besaba la mano de la chica.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?.-Dijo un chico señalando a Bella.  
-Mike...-Jessica le dio un codazo, no conocía muy bien a la chica pero no había escuchado que fuese muy amable.  
Bella gruñó por lo bajo.  
-¿Qué hay de mí?.-Cuestionó distraída como si eso no le molestara.  
-Sí, bueno... ¿Qué edad tienes?¿De dónde eres?¿Estás libre el domingo?.-Le dijo el chico que le alzaba una ceja la que considero era su cara de galán.  
-Bueno...-Bella sonrió.-Realmente yo...  
-Perdónalo.-Trató de excusarse de nueva cuenta Jessica.-Es un poco cabeza hueca.  
Bella la miró animadamente y muy amigable, Jessica se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabía por qué.  
-De acuerdo... ¿Edad?.-Bufó Mike rodando los ojos.  
-Quinientos sesenta.-Contestó Bella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo miró fijamente y después de unos instantes se dio cuenta de la confusión en su rostro.- ¿Perdón? Estaba contando en voz alta, otra vez Jake olvidó pagar algunas cuentas.-Miró rápidamente a su amigo que tenía una cara realmente divertida.  
-¿Edad?.-Repitió Mike.  
-Diecisiete...-Soltó lentamente mirando el número que Jacob le mostraba con las manos a una velocidad en la que los demás no pudieran verlo.  
-Genial... Pareces más madura.-Dijo el chico.  
Bella lo miro seria, ¿le estaba insinuando que era más vieja? De cualquier manera era cierto sin embargo no es que fuera agradable recordarlo mucho menos decirlo en voz alta.  
-Quiero decir que luces mucho más centrada.-Intentó enmendar el chico.-¿De dónde eres?  
-Phoenix.-Contestó de nueva cuenta Bella.- Arizona es un lugar tranquilo.  
El chico abrió la boca para decir algo.  
-No, no estoy libre el domingo, suerte para la próxima campeón.- Le golpeó el brazo ligeramente aunque él no lo sintió tan tenue haciendo una mueca de dolor, Bella salía del pequeño grupo de personas dirigiéndose a las gradas del campus.

-Perdónala...Ella tiene la mano pesada.-Dijo Jake tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.  
Él la jaló ligeramente del brazo.  
-¿Qué crees que haces?.-Reprendió Jacob.  
-Trató de alejarme de esa peste .-Contestó molesta.  
-Mike es un buen chico, Bella deja de ser una amargada.  
-No comprendes idiota, respira de vez en cuando.-Volvió a decir malhumorada.  
Jacob se detuvo para inhalar un poco y de repente lo olió.  
-Idiota.-Volvió a musitar ella.  
-¿No crees que es más fácil decirlo en vez de romper el brazo de un chico para escapar.-Bella volvía a gruñir.  
-No te preocupes, vivirá... De verdad poder soportar al mayor para luego tener que soportar un perro bebé, es...  
-¡Bella!.-Un sonoro gritó la interrumpió.  
-Emmett...Hola.-Disimuló ella.  
-¿Qué hay?.  
-Realmente nada.-Levantó los hombros.-De hecho ya nos íbamos.  
-No puedes irte tan rápido, ven vamos.-Él intentó moverla de su sitio cosa que le fue imposible, Jacob le dio un codazo a Bella y ella cedió ante la pobre fuerza del muchacho.

Los tres se dirigieron al grupo de nuevo.

-Hola Al.-Dijo Bella obviando que trataba de ser indiferente.-Se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente. Besó su mejilla.  
-Rosalie.-Dijo esta vez más relajada, repitiendo el abrazo y beso, la rubia sin embargo la miraba tiesamente.

Edward que prácticamente había callado al divisarlos estaba tenso , Jasper había rodeado con un brazo a Alice mirándolos de la misma manera que su hermano.

-Al, de verdad ayer me divertí mucho, espero podamos repetirlo.-Exclamó Bella con un poco de rubor en su rostro. Sintió las miradas aún más cargadas.-Esta vez espero Jake nos acompañe, no es así Jake.

-Claro, sería un placer para mí.-Afirmó su amigo sin problema, mostrando parte de su dentadura perfectamente blanca.

-Aunque eso espero no cause molestias...-Soltó Bella lo más inocente que pudo, fingiendo un movimiento involuntario miró a Jasper que empezaba a apretar la mandíbula. Ella sonrió.

-No, de ninguna manera, sería genial.-Trato de decir Alice sin emoción.  
-Incluso pueden venir todos tus amigos.-Sugirió Jake.  
-Sí, podríamos ir al cine.-Dijo Bella.  
-O al teatro.-Susurro Jake mirando a Rosalie que tenía un semblante un poco duro.  
-A dónde quieran, tú y tus amigos.-Remarcó al castaña, Refiriéndose al hecho de que Jasper la abrazaba euforicamente.  
-No soy su amigo.-Dijo Fríamente Jasper.  
-De acuerdo.-Bella le sonreía.-Seguro son prácticamente hermanos.

Esto hizo que el chico diera un paso involuntario hacia adelante, Edward le tomó del hombro.  
-De cualquier manera sería genial.-Decía Emmett que no notaba la obvia tensión que se formaba.-Hay que ponernos de acuerdo.  
-Es perfecto, sin embargo nosotros nos retiramos, tengan un excelente día.-Bella sonrió y tomó a Jake del brazo, de nueva cuenta se dirigían a las gradas traseras.

-¿Qué película sería ideal ir a ver?.-Preguntaba el rubio alegre.  
-Amor a veces eres un poco...-Rosalie empezaba a decir.  
-Encantador lo sé, oigan, vamos a comer, muero de hambre.-Alice caminaba automáticamente con el brazo de Jasper al rededor de ella, volteaba tratando de ver a cierta castaña debajo de las gradas.

El sol brillaba para sorpresa de todos, intensamente como en pocas ocasiones, pese a ello no la animaba, definitivamente no la animaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

-Joder.-Escupió Jacob.  
-Lo sé, lo sé.-Dijo Bella recargándose.  
-Se supone que no debería pasar.  
-Lo sé Jake.  
-Para rematar no he podido beber como Vlad manda.-El moreno estaba a un paso de ser frenético.  
-Lo sé, Jake.-Volvió a repetir.  
-Necesito ir a casa.-Susurró desesperado.  
-Corre al bosque...Quizá te dé tiempo que no pase...Bueno.-Bella alzó los hombros.-Quizá no pase nada.  
-Estoy muy débil...Bella. Fingir un Semblante Mortal es cansado.-La morena guardo silencio.  
-No soy tú.-Le dijo Jacob con un tono de reproche que sonó más sincero de lo que creyó.  
-¿Entonces esperaras a que anochezca?.-Preguntó ella tranquila.  
-No, supongo que...  
-De acuerdo. Te veo en casa.-Atajó mientras un lobo oscuro corría hacia el bosque y ella recogía la ropa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

-No entiendo proque son tan pesados con ellos...-Exclamó Emmett.  
-Sigues con eso.-Bufó Jasper.  
-No los conocen lo suficiente, no los entiendo.  
-Basta.-Dijo Rosalie autoritaria.  
-No, en serio, no los comprendo. Juzgarlos porque son diferentes.-Insistía el rubio.  
Edward carraspeó.  
-Y yo no te entiendo a ti.-Le dijo Jasper.-No los conoces como dices, porqué insistes es un misterio para mí.  
-Porque no es justo.-Soltó sin más. Alice que había sido librada del eterno abrazo protector de Jasper volteó adónde se encontraba la causa de tan ridícula discusión.  
-Amor... Estás haciendo grave algo que no lo es.-Intentó razonar Rosalie.-Tienes razón al decir que no le conocemos, es raro, simplemente el día que llegó tarde al salón estábamos con Jenkis y simplemente la dejo pasar como si nada.  
-¿Jenkis la dejó pasar?.-Preguntó Edward sorprendido.  
-Podría jurar que lo escuché suspirar.-Confirmó Rosalie.  
-¿A eso viene todo esto?.-Emmett estaba molesto.-¿Tratarla mal porqué piensas que seduce a los maestros?  
-Creo que es atractiva y es normal que las personas se fijen en ella.-Dijo Alice ausente, un susurro más para sí que para ellos.

Rosalie la vió con cólera.  
-Es decir, es normal que los hombres bueno...-Titubeaba.  
-A Jessica la vi sonrojarse cuando intentaba hablar con ella.-Dijo Emmett mirando Rosalie a los ojos.  
Alice guardó silencio.  
-No es que seduzca o no, es que es ...extraña.-Contestó retadoramente Rosalie.  
-Es diferente. ¿Si piensas que es peligrosa o algo por el estilo porque no hablas así de Jacob?.-Reclamó Emmett.- Y sí, pienso que Isabella es muy hermosa.

Rosalie tenía la mirada iracunda.

-Emmett, basta.-Exigió.  
-No. Estoy harto de que trates a la gente así. Estoy harto de que no seamos suficiente para ti.

Rosalie.-Ella escuchó su nombre y algo le dio un vuelco en el pecho, Emmett jamás le había hablado así. Emmett se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia su auto. Rosalie volteó a ver a Jasper y le abrazó fuertemente, Edward tenía un semblante serio.

-Tuvo un día difícil no sabe lo que dice.-Intentó disculpar Jasper a su mejor amigo.  
Rosalie tenía la mirada perdida.-¿Me llevas?.-Pidió en un tono totalmente desarmado.  
-Claro...Un momento.-Jasper volteó buscando a su novia.-¿Al?  
Edward le señaló un lugar.

* * *

Alice se acercaba con una sonrisa amplia a la castaña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo polvoriento.  
-Es un bonito día ¿No te parece?-  
-Mucho... Mucho sol.-Le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, hizo ademán de quitar un poco de tierra del suelo sin pavimento y la invito a sentarse junto con ella.  
-Gracias.-Le dijo sentándose a su lado.- Qué amable.

No sabía qué decirle, la miraba de reojo rápidamente, le producía una sensación de respeto y admiración el hecho de que hace unos instantes ella hubiera provocado una pelea y estuviera ahí, sentada como si nada, mirando con curiosidad el suelo bañado en el ámbar que reflejaba el sol sobre el polvo, ella estaba ahí, erguida, con los ojos nítidos y profundos ajena al hecho de que le repudiaban, admiraban... o deseaban.

-Supongo que es eso.-Dijo de repente Bella.

Alice dió un respingo.

-Nadie es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo.-Finalizó Bella.-Algo así escuché decir una vez.

Alice asintió sin decir nada.

-Pero yo pienso que tú lo eres. Es envidiable.-Susurraba la morena.

Imaginó que quizá habría escuchado algo de la discusión de Emmett con Rosalie y que ahora se sentía culpable por algo que no debía.

-Claro que no, sospecho que el cocinero de la cafetería me odia, siempre pone más ración en mi plato que a los demás, probablemente quiera engordarme.  
-Que ser tan malévolo.-Dijo Bella riendo.  
-Lo sé, soy un imán para los problemas.  
-Eso sería en sí un problema.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Inquirió Alice.  
-Qué bueno... Soy un caos andante.-Bella la miraba fijamente.-Un cataclismo.  
Sus ojos dorados penetraban fieramente.  
-Entonces es un problema.-Susurró Alice sosteníendo la mirada sin evitar mirar sus labios alternadamente.  
-Y uno muy grande.-Bella aún la veía fijamente, sin pestañear.  
-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.-Alice cedió finalmente desviando sus ojos hacia otro lado, distinguiendo una figura familiar acercándose.  
-Veámos, adoptada, rebelde sin causa, extremadamente sexy. Es demasiado cansado.-Suspiró la castaña.  
Alice la empujo ligeramente, provocando que esta cayera.

-Vaya que eres fuerte.-Le reclamó la castaña.  
-Más te vale no me hagas enojar.-Amenazó Alice falsamente.  
-De acuerdo... aún así, siento que este no es mi lugar.-Bella dijo eso pensando que era obvio, un Vampiro entre humanos era como un tiburón pastando con ovejas. Así de irracional.  
-Ya te acostumbrarás, yo también soy nueva, es difícil al principio.  
-No, de verdad, este no es mi lugar.-Bella afirmó un poco irritada.-¿Sabes dónde estaba antes de venir aquí? .-_Venecia_ iba a decir ella, pero se detuvo.-No tengo un buen motivo para estar aquí.

Alice escuchaba atentamente, Jasper estaba a unos metros de ellas, Bella seguía hablando en un tono fuerte y seco, parecía que realmente estar en un ambiente nuevo la irritaba con facilidad, Jasper le hizo una seña para que fuera con él, Alice lo miró fijamente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Él la miró con menos paciencia y volvió a pedirle que se fueran, Alice impasible volvió a mover la cabeza, Jasper rodó los ojos y se marchó con un aire de molestia escupiendo mientras tanto.

-¿Sabes? No es que sea como Jacob, él es más abierto, él disfruta y vive.-La castaña sintió un poco de ironía en esa última frase.  
-¿Estás tratando de hacerme saber que todo lo anterior es como tu despedida de este mundo y que cometerás suicidio?.-Cuestionó Alice riendo.  
-Lo haría si pudiera.-Afirmó Bella con una sonrisa.  
-Tonterías.-Alice se puso de pie sacudió el polvo de su ropa, dirigió una mirada al día espléndido que tenía enfrente, el cielo cálido y azul, el sol brillando fuertemente.-Vamos.-Dijo al tiempo que le brindaba una mano a Bella.  
-¿A dónde?.-Cuestionó está tomando su mano y parándose con un poco de dificultad, claro si la asía con fuerza Alice terminaría en el suelo con la nariz rota seguramente.  
-No lo sé.-Contestó Alice sincera apretando aún más su manó gélida.-Vamos.  
-De acuerdo.-Bella sonreía mientras se dirigían al auto de Alice, sonreía aunque su piel ardía ligeramente a causa del sol.

* * *

Alice conducía a su ritmo, tranquila, mientras escuchaba a Bella hablar, su voz era  
hipnótica, profunda, como un ronroneo.

-¡Ya sé!.-Exclamó súbitamente ALice, provocando un gruñido de Bella que había sido interrumpida.-¡Iremos al cine!

-¿Al cine?.

-Al cine.- Asintió.- La vida es bella, no hay motivo para estar triste.

-Si tú lo dices... entonces así será.-Suspiró la castaña.

Alice estacionó su hermoso Cadillac, entraron al cine, Bella miró rápidamente los espectaculares.

-Al.-Decía.-Es que de verdad yo no soy muy fan de...  
-¿Qué te parece esta?.-Señaló a un póster con una expresión fascinada.  
-Al en serio... yo creo que...-  
-¡De acuerdo! Entonces esta será, compraré los boletos.  
Bella suspiró se entretuvo mirando el poster de la película, tenía matices oscuros, dos rostros, un hombre y una mujer.  
-Crepúsc...-Alice la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la dulcera, decidió comprar dos palomitas con respectivos refrescos, auqneu naturalmente Bella declinó ambos, Alice miró las golosinas en sus estantes, con los colores artificiales y el azúcar al por mayor, eligió la mayoría de ellos. Al pagar se dio cuenta que no tenía el suficiente efectivo.

-Descuida.-Le sonrió la morena.-Corre por mi cuenta.

Entraron a la sala que estaba extrañamente casi desierta.

-He tenido muchas ganas de ver esta película.

-¿De qué va?.-

-Trata de...- Las luces se apagaron lentamente. Unos cortos cinematográficos aparecieron, Bella los miraba sin interés. Sucedió lo que le parecía comenzaba la película.

Reconoció las calles de Berlín. Una chica, escuela, muertes extrañas, un momento...

-¿Vampiros?.-Susurró Bella.  
-Shhhh...-Calló Alice.

Amor entre humanos y vampiros, Bella se movía en su asiento.Él que parecía el protagonista había revelado su secreto a la chica que en teoría amaba.  
-Eres un vampiro.-Dijo la chica de la pantalla.  
El sujeto en cuestión se dirigió al sol.

-De acuerdo esto se pone interesante.-Pensó Bella.-Seguro se expondrá al sol y...

Y en su defecto la piel del actor brillaba con vigor.  
Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa ácida y muy ruidosa.

-¡Bells!.-Reprendió.  
A Bella emulaba que le faltaba el aire.  
-Lo lamento... Es que realmente.-La castaña aún seguía respirando rápidamente.-Un vampiro de su clase debería haber explotado.  
Alice la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-No pienso que use Fortaleza, tendrá como mínimo cien años, es un capullo, parece de una línea débil. Dudo que pueda usar Adamantita o su Mutare.  
Alice la veía confundida.  
Bella la miraba alternadamente.  
-¿Ah?... Sí, es decir, Drácula, Am... Sesión con el Vampiro.-Bella Decía torpemente, no recordaba exactamente los títulos de la cultura humana donde mencionaba a los vhampir.  
-¿Entrevista con el Vampiro?.-Alice cuestionó.

Alguien en la sala pidió silencio.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Bella aún divertida.

No imaginaba que la película la entretendría más de lo que imaginaba.

Los créditos finales estaban en la pantalla del cine. Salían de la sala.  
Bella reía fuertemente.  
-Bells...Por favor.-Decía malhumorada.  
-Lo siento, es que en serio, es tan lejos de la realidad.  
Alice la miró con los brazos cruzados.  
-Los vampiros no existen, y pienso que darles un aire fresco es genial. Desempolvar el mito.

Bella sonreía.  
-Ven. ¿Quieres ver que son los vampiros? Tendrás vampiros de verdad.

* * *

_Una sombra se movía por las paredes.  
_  
-Bella... ¿qué significa esto?  
-Vampiros.-Susurró.

_Los pasos se hacían más fuertes.  
_  
-No es gracioso...  
-Oh, claro que no lo es. La verdad es aterradora.-Sonreía ampliamente.  
-Basta.

_Una figura humanoide se hacía visible.  
_  
-No.  
-Basta Bella.

_Mostraba los dientes, enmarcados por un semblante cadavérico.  
_  
-Bella ¡basta!.-Empezó a gritar.  
-De acuerdo.-Bella se paró y apagó el DVD.-Eres una aburrida.  
-No, esto no es ...-Alice le reprochaba.  
- Nosferatu puede no ser un galán de cine pero es un vampiro.  
-No eres romántica...-Volvía a reprochar.  
La castaña se paró y se dirigió a su estantería de película.  
-¿Qué tal ésta?.-Preguntó.  
-Lo que el viento se llevó...-Alice leía.

Puso el DVD y se sentó junto a ella. Alice se recargó en su hombro e inhalo profundamente.  
Bella inmediatamente simuló respirar.  
-¿Tienes frío?.-Preguntó Alice.  
-Un poco...-Susurró Bella, simular respirar era una molestia, usar sus reservas de sangre para simular el calor la terminarían volviendo loca. No es que fuera débil... Pero tres horas de un drama romántico en blanco y negro podrían matar a cualquiera.

* * *

Alice sollozaba, Bella la abrazaba fuertemente.  
-Eso fue tan, dios...-Articulaba.  
-Y eso, es romance.-La interrumpió tranquila.  
-Es deprimente.  
-El amor no es todo dulzura.  
-"Después de todo, mañana será otro día".-Citó Alice.  
-Qué buena memoria.-Admiró Bella.  
-"He aquí un soldado del Sur que te quiere, que quiere sentir tus abrazos, que desea  
llevarse el recuerdo de tus besos al campo de batalla. Nada importa que tú no me quieras.  
Eres una mujer que envía un soldado a la muerte con un bello recuerdo. Scarlett, bésame,  
bésame una vez".-Volvía a citar parándose y tomando a Bella quien reía animadamente.  
-Impresionante.-Dijo Bella.-Pero... Rhett, no lo sé.-Exclamó en un tono dramático cubriendóse la cara y gimoteando.-Es algo que debes pensar...  
-"Hoy estoy muy cansada para pensar, ya pensaré mañana".-Murmuró Alice citando nuevamente la película, Alice entonces notó la poca distancia que las separaba.-Ya pensaré mañana.-Volvió a repetir cerrando los ojos y acercandose a la castaña. Bella se quedó petrificada, planeaba eso sí. Planeaba gozar un poco en Forks a cambio del aburrimiento que le producía generalmente, sí. Planeaba jugar con Alice, no. Es decir sí, Bella movió la cabeza. Alice seguía con los ojos cerrados, Bella dejó de pensar, sentía su respiración, cálida y dulce. Cerró de igual manera sus ojos.

-Oye Bella... Woah.-Una voz proveniente de la puerta le sacó de su estado embelesado.

Alice gritó tapándose los ojos.

Jacob la miraba confundido y ... desnudo repleto de lodo.  
-Mi ropa...-Susurró.- Tuve que ir, Dios, no sabía que estabas acompañada.

Bella lo miró con los ojos oscuros.  
Jacob corrió escaleras abajo gritando.-¡Los siento Al!  
Esta tenía la cara sonrojada.  
-Perdón...-Bella se disculpaba.  
-Descuida...-Alice sonaba perturbada.-Tendré que... No sé, Bella creo que.. me he traumado, es un trauma más que mi tarjeta d crédito no pasara, o si se quemara mi guardarropa.

Rieron, Bella sonreía.  
-En serio, lo siento mucho.  
-Descuida. Te parece que.-Alice garraspeó.-Podamos ver alguna de tus otras película otro día, si no te molesta.  
-Sería un placer.  
-Dios.-Miraba su reloj.- Debo irme ya sabes si no a Charlie..  
-Le puede dar un infarto.-Concluyó Bella.-Te llevó entonces.  
Alice levantó una ceja con ironía.  
-Pero yo conduje hasta aquí.

La castaña la miró confundida.

-Joder.-Soltó, había dejado su Mercedes, el amor de su vida en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Bella estuvo a un paso de correr con todas sus fuerzas y estar en un segundo dónde su amado auto.

-Qué tal si...-Comenzó Alice.- te llevo, es un auto hermoso, más de uno quisiera tenerlo.

Bella la mió aterrada, pero dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía una idea.  
-Qué tal si...-La imitó Bella.-"_te llevo_" a tu casa y de ahí camino a la escuela.-Le dijo sonriente.  
-Es como media hora de trayecto a pie.  
-Me gusta caminar.-La atajó la castaña.-Andando.

Salieron de la mansión Black no sin antes Alice despedirse de Jack que miraba el televisor apagado fijamente con una expresión eterna de vergüenza en su rostro y por supuesto se encontraba ya vestido.  
-Hasta luego Jack.-Dijo ella.  
Jacob afirmó rápidamente sin voltear a verla. Bella lo mataría al regresar, estaba seguro.

* * *

Bella conducía con una sonrisa.  
-Es un hermoso auto.  
-Lo sé, me lo regalo Char.-  
-Tiene un excelente gusto.  
-Lo sé, le agradezco, él se lo compró a Carlisle.  
Bella cambió su semblante a uno opaco.  
-El padre de Jasper.-Siguió Alice sin inmutarse.  
-Ya veo...Jasper, tu.-Bella tragó pesadamente.- ¿novio?  
Alice abrió los ojos, era verdad Jasper su novio.  
-Sí...-Afirmó.  
-Oh...-La castaña ya lo sabía, pero de alguna manera no le agradaba ese hecho.-Él tiene buen gusto también.  
-Yo lo lamento Bells.-Alice quería decirle que había tenido una laguna, que lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir dos veces no podría suceder a la tercera, por más que lo deseara.  
-No, yo lo lamento, por mi culpa Emmett y Rosalie se han peleado.-Trató de cambiar el tema ella, no quería escuchar nada acerca que la involucrara directamente con Alice.  
-Descuida, pienso que estarán bien.-Miraba la ventana distraída.-Es una corazonada.  
-¿Una corazonada?.-Inquirió Bella.  
-Sí, como un presentimiento.-Explicaba.-Generalmente acierto, es como un don, sólo que no sirve para ganarse la lotería.

La castaña estacionó el coche de su amiga frente a su casa, reía por las ocurrencias que está le decía.  
-Entonces básicamente puedes ser Madame Alice.-Afirmó Bella.  
-Sí, cuándo quieras puedo leer tu mano, o leerte las cartas.-Dijo Alice con un tono místico moviendo las manos como si tuviese una bola de cristal en frente..  
-Me encantaría.  
-Bien, pero... ¿Estás segura de querer saber tu futuro?.-Preguntó con el aura de misterio.  
Bella calló mientras caminaban a la puerta.  
-¿Lo querrías saber tú?.-Susurró mirando a Alice.  
Esta guardó silencio, un cálido sentimiento empezaba a nacer dentro de sus pecho. Bella lo notó y se acercó suavemente.  
Alice cerró los ojos.  
_Déjà vú._

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, Bella apartó su rostro con una rapidez increíble, Charlie salía con su palo de golf.  
-Jasper...-Gritó Charlie. Miró a la hermosa castaña y palideció dedicó una mirada a Alice,  
y otra a Bella. Cerró la puerta de igual manera súbitamente.

-Eso fue... raro.-Articuló Bella simulando un escalofrío.  
-Lo sé.-Alice estaba riendo.  
-Lo siento, Al, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.  
-Gracias por _traerme_.  
-Cuándo quieras.- Bella decía mientras se alejaba y guiñaba un ojo. Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que estaba con Alice sonreía más de lo que debía, si pudiera sentir sus mejillas estaba segura que le dolerían, de cualquier manera, supuso, que debería acostumbrarse.

Ambas suspiraron.

* * *

Bella llegaba a la mansión Black con su Mercedes. Bajó del auto y comenzó a abrazarlo.  
-No temas, mamá está aquí.-Le susurró.

Una risa estalló de repente.

-Jacob, eres vampiro muerto.-Espetó fríamente.-Quiero decir, más muerto.

El hombre reía todavia más.  
-Lo siento "Bells".  
-Jake, no es gracioso. ¿Qué hacías desnudo subiendo a mi cuarto?.-Bella hizo una mueca de asco.  
-¡Oye!.-Le dijo ofendido.-Tenía que cazar, descansé en una cueva y me entretuve.-Dijo disimuladamente.  
-¿Te entretuviste?.-Bella se sentó junto a él.-Deja de acosar a Rosalie.  
-Parece ser que... alguien provocó una pelea entre ella y su novio.-Jacob decía emocionado.  
-Me preguntó quién habrá sido.  
-Lo sé pero "Bells"...  
-No me digas así.-Gruñó Bella.  
-¿Alice sólo te puede decir así?.-Preguntó cínicamente.  
-Sí...Digo no...Deja de molestar Jake, ocupate de tus asuntos.  
-Sería tan fácil si quieres jugar con ella que la "seduzcas" y ya.  
-No, no es divertido así.  
-Quizá... no es eso lo que quieres.  
-En verdad Jake.-Dijo bela fría.-Ocupate de tus asuntos.  
-Alice y Bella, se quieren, se aman, se...

Bella se lanzó contra su amigo derribando unos cuántos árboles. El moreno reía.

-Amargada.-Dijo Jacob mientras la castaña se paraba con una sonrisa.  
-Jake... En la tarde, fuimos al cine, y vimos esa película, que no recuerdo su nombre, trata de vampiros y humanos.  
-Por Drácula, no hables de ella.-Exigió Jacob en el suelo.  
-Y... Jake, tú crees que...quizá, sería probable...  
-¿Amor entre vampiros y humanos?.-Jacob la vio alegremente.-Claro, sólo muérdele y ya.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo.  
-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo...Quizá ya puedas.-Bella lo miraba fijamente pidiendo que callara. Ella suspiró, medio siglo y aún no podía evitar hacerlo.  
-¿Has sentido ese calor tibio en el pecho cuando hablas con alguien?-Le preguntó.  
-Sí. Se llama hambre Bella.-  
-Idiota.-Musitó.-Quiero decir, es como una sensación como si su sangre te llamara, como un vínculo, ya sabes como si.. Oh por dios.-Bella corrió dónde estaba su bebé dañado por la caída de un árbol.  
-Bells, ya madura por favor.-Jacob entraba a la mansión mientras Bella vociferaba maldiciones. Medio siglo y efectivamente nada había cambiado.

* * *

Una figura entraba a un salón barrócamente decorado..-Traigo noticias de los Assemita.  
-¿Qué han dicho esos lunáticos ahora?.-Una voz femenina preguntó sin mucho interés.  
-Al parecer... ella.-Tragó con dificultad.- ella aún está aquí.-El silencio se hizo sepulcral.  
-Si el Consejo se entera...-Susurró un hombre de piel oscura y con ojos penetrantes.  
-El Consejo no sabe ni sabrá nada.-Dijo fríamente un hombre que entraba a la habitación, su porte era simplemente profano.  
-Mi señor.-Decía uno de ellos arrodillándose.  
-Dejemos las formalidades a un lado. Si es cierto lo que se dice entonces ustedes se encargarán de ello.-El hombre miraba sin inmutarse, posando sus ojos rojizos de un lado a otro.-En otros casos se adjudicaría un juicio.-Dio la espalda para salir del salón.-Pero como dije, dejemos a un lado las formalidades. Sin prorroga, mátenla.-Ordenó mientras cruzaba la puerta dejando una enorme sonrisa en ellos.


	6. Colmillos

**Sky Blue 11**: Si tienes el tic nervioso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo XD **Como dije en el post anterior, manejaré los vampiros de una manera diferente muajaja, ya que no es un spoiler directamente puedo decir que los vampiros se dividen en familias, estas familias tienen caracteristicas que los diferencian entre sí, Jacob pertenece a una cuya particuliaridad es su vínculo estrecho con la naturaleza, es decir, los vampiros antiguos (de la cultura general) se podían transformar en murcielagos pro ejemplo, claro que esa habilidad no se limita a ello, (Bella menciona la habilidad en el cine con Alice) puede convertirse dependiendo de su fuerza vital, o el poder de su sangre en gato, lobo, vampiro, en casos extremos en niebla incluso fundirse con la tierra.**

Más quisiera yo actualizar diario pero cuando una cree qeu la escuela la deja en paz, la ataca con trabajos finales por la espalda XD

PD: si tuviera un auto también me poondría así.

**bea potter-swan:** Sí, creo que fue un poco confuso pero como expliqué arriba (letras negritas), es una caracteristica que lleva Jacob por el tipo de sangre vampírica que posee XD Gracias pro seguir leyendo, los review me dan la fuerza que necesito para seguir viviendo.

Alice: Sí, como puse arriba (de nuevo, en negritas) es cosa de la familia ala que Jacob pertence, los fic que has pedido con gusto los haré, de hecho los tengo en proceso, un poco más de paciencia estaría de más pedir¿?

Muchas gracias por leer T.T Me hace feliz XD 3

* * *

_-Así que debes de traerla aquí.- La voz ronca hacía eco entre las paredes mientras una ligera luz crepuscular se filtraba discretamente.- Sin importar el cómo o el por qué._

_Él hablaba lentamente, en un tono gutural. Su tez morena era extrañamente blanquecina, su cara con rasgos toscos era enmarcada por un largo cabello negro_

_-Eso será un poco difícil.- Susurro otro hombre visiblemente más joven._

_-Difícil será que "sobreviva" si no acatas las órdenes.- Hizo una ligera pausa.-Hay crímenes que El Consejo simplemente no deja impunes aunque involucren vampiros influyentes._

_El más joven asintió con la cabeza, tenía una expresión seria, la noche llegaba y la habitación se encontraba en penumbras lo que obviaba un tono más lúgubre en su rostro._

_-Confió en que harás lo que he dicho ya, al pie de la letra claro.-El hombre miraba fijamente a la nada, sin pestañear, sin respirar puesto que no lo necesitaba.- Espero no sea necesario repetir cuán importante es la línea sanguínea de Isabella Swan, aunque esta se encuentre corrupta._

_-Sí, señor.-Profirió el menor._

_-Jacob, tu sangre está en deuda con ella, no lo olvides, es momento de hacer honor a_  
_nuestro linaje, nosotros los Angriel..._

_-Sometemos vida y muerte a la familia. Lo sé.-Completó. Acto seguido se puso en pie y salió_  
_con los ojos aún perdidos._

* * *

-¿Jake?.-Una dulce voz le llamó nuevamente.  
Jacob sacudió la cabeza, el recuerdo le había asaltado de repente al par que una sensación se alojaba en su pecho, parpadeó varias veces y distinguió una figura femenina con un glamoroso cabello rubio y largo. Él sonrió automáticamente.

-Rosalie. Es un placer verle.-Dijo en tono solemne.- Será un excelente día.  
Esta le devolvió la sonrisa aunque en su rostro se veía un poco desgastado. Jacob se cayó en cuenta de ello y la miro tiernamente.

-No está en mi derecho... Pero... ¿se encuentra todo bien?.-Inquirió.

-Sí...-Respondió dudando.-Las clases se ponen pesadas, es todo.-Murmuró bajando el volumen de voz, se sobresaltó al instante, no era su intención que él la viera en ese estado.-No he visto tu auto en el estacionamiento...

-¡Oh! Es que en sí no es mi coche.-Vio la mirada confundida que Rosalie le dirigía.- Es de Bella. Y digamos que ha sufrido un pequeño accidente ayer en la noche...

La rubia no pudo evitar disimular la molestia que ese nombre le provocaba.

-Comprendo... Debería cuidarte más, quizá te podrían raptar o algo por el estilo.-Dijo desinteresada.

-No creo que eso le moleste realmente.- Jacob levantó los hombros.- Es como mi hermana malvada.

Rosalie sonrió.

-Entonces significa que te puedo llevar hoy...-Divagó ella.

-Me encantaría, sin embargo.-Explicó con pesar.- Debo buscar dónde reparar el bebé... Ejem Mercedes, de Bella si es que quiero seguir viviendo.

Ella guardó silencio pensativa.

-¿Qué tal el taller de los Cullen? Emmett y yo... Es decir, son excelentes con los automóviles.

-¡Es cierto!.- El semblante de Jacob se iluminó, conocía a Carlisle a causa de Billy, claro que eso no significaba que lo tratasen bien a él, considerando que contaba con una nueva camada y eso significaba problemas.- No había pensado en ellos, traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza, tendré que ir a verlos después de clases, aunque... creo que no querrán atenderme.

-Tonterías, ellos son increíblemente amables, no veo razón por la cual no quisieran atenderte.

El moreno sonrió ante este último comentario.

-Además... Si no estás seguro de ello, puedo acompañarte, cada vez que tengo problemas con el mío.-Hizo una seña a su auto con la cabeza.- Voy a verles, conmigo ahí seguro no se negarán.

-De acuerdo. Sé dónde es, considero que lo mejor sería verte allá ya que debo ir por el Mercedes, y no quisiera que dieras vueltas en vano.

-No sería ninguna molestia.- Rosalie sonreía opacapamente tratando de lucir radiante.

-Insisto.-Jacob la miraba con sus ojos dorados, profundizando la mirada, la rubia se sintió un poco contrariada, sin embargo un pensamiento se apoderó de ella inmediatamente, dejó a un lado la lógica que no era dar vuelta en vano puesto el taller quedaba de paso, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Saliendo iré hacia allá.-Dijo un poco ausente.  
Jacob volvió a sonreír.

-Es como una cita.-Susurró tímido.  
Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Ah? Sí...-No tenía muy en claro que había pasado, sólo tenía la certeza que debía ir al taller Cullen después de clases.-Sin falta.

El ruido de un motor conocido hizo que Jacob desviara su mirada hacia este. Era un Callidac, y como era natural Bella bajó de él abriendo la puerta del copiloto y Alice salía con una sonrisa. Ambas estaban tomadas del brazo riendo y hablando animadamente. Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Jake!.-Bella le dijo como si no estuviera amenazado de muerte.-¿Qué tal?

Este se hizo el desinteresado.

-Te esperaba mientras esta hermosa dama me ha hecho el honor de hacerme compañía.

-Jacob, hola.-Saludaba Alice con mucho ánimo.- Rosalie. ¡Buenos días!

Rosalie se encontraba aún un poco perdida y se limitó a asentir. Alice notó esto e intentó llamar su atención para hablar.

-Rosalie, ¿me harías favor de prestarme tu libreta de apuntes? Aún no me pongo al día.

-Seguro, está en mi casillero. Hasta luego Jake.-Se despidió ignorando completamente a la castaña que la miraba amigablemente.

-Nos vemos Jake, y Bells...-Iba a decir algo pero calló y sólo se despidió con la mano.

Ambos miraban como se alejaban ellas.

-Bonita forma de escaparse, sobre todo discreta.-Dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

Jacob estaba callado.  
-¿Jake?.-Preguntó esta.- Creí que no te gustaba usar tus... ventajas.

Este seguía en silencio.  
-¿Qué?.-Preguntó finalmente Bella mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Ya te ví.-Dijo pícaramente.

-¿Qué?.-Bella no entendía nada.

-Te gusta.

-Ah ¿sí?.-Bella seguía sin entender.- Es obvio, si no me gustara no me hubieras encontrado a unos centimetros de ella ayer.

-No, pero...-Explicó su amigo.-¿Cómo es que has venido con ella y no a pie?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Querías que viniese caminando y qué algo me pasara?.-Dijo en tono dramático.

Jacob la miraba seriamente con una sonrisa, le decía con esta "_Dí lo que quieras, a mí no me _  
_enagañas_".  
-Vale, ¿qué tiene? Me ha apetecido conducir un Cadillac.-Afirmó levantando un poco la voz.

-¿Alice ha pasado por ti?

-Sí...-Vio la misma sonrisa de Jacob que le decía lo mismo.-De acuerdo no, me la he encontrado casualmente en el camino.

-¿Casualmente en el camino? Esperaste afuera de su casa hasta que la viste salir. ¿Cierto?

-¿Y qué?.-La castaña se ponía a la defensiva.

-Nada, nada.- Exclamó Jacob alzando los brazos.- Sólo me sorprende que tú las busques, siendo una rompecorazones.

-¿Qué te asegura que no lo haré de nuevo?.-Gruñó Bella por lo bajo.

-Al principio era creíble, Pero ya no lo es.-Dijo Jacob dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Me sorprende el esmero que pusiste para que no me diera cuenta, aplaudo eso, en fin, espero puedas confesarle tu "_amo_r" se casen, la muerdas y tengan hermosos bebés vampiros.

-No molestes.. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabes si tú no puedes...?.-La castaña preguntaba mientras desvanecía su voz, dándose cuenta de la trampa de su amigo, lo había supuesto todo y ella se lo había confirmado sin esfuerzo, lo miró con los ojos tiñéndose de negro, era el colmo.

-Adivinaré ahora, ¿soy vampiro "más" muerto?.-Preguntó inocentemente el moreno.-¿Que diría  
tu "_madre_" de todo esto?

-Con mi madre no te metas, Jacob Black.-Bella bufó mientras intentaba controlarse no necesitaba un escándalo en un lugar público. Para su suerte la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, ella dejó de mirarle y se dirigió a su salón.

-Por cierto Bells.-Jacob tenía un tono cantarín.-Renee está en el pueblo.

Bella abrió los ojos, giró rápidamente y tomó a Jacob por los hombros.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó.

-Mami está en el pueblo...O eso me dijo Billy.-Explicó paciente.

-¿William?.- Volvía a preguntar con el mismo tono.

-Mientras estabas acosando a cierta chica, llegó de su viaje..-Explicó mientra las manos de Bella lo soltaban, se acomodaba su fino (y casual) traje.-Debe de llegar en algunas horas, de cualquier manera tú lo sabrás.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegraría verla?.-Jacob sonaba preocupado.

Bella lo miró.

-Ya hice planes.-Le dijo con una cara de berrinche.-Iba a ir con Al a...

-¡Genial! Entonces puedes presentarla a Renee, que les dé su bendición, así ya pueden casarse, la morderla, y tener bebés vampiros.-Repetía Jacob solemne.

-Púdrete Jake.-Dijo Bella caminando lo más humanamente posible a su clase.

* * *

Alice se encontraba mirando la ventana, la plática con Rosalie la había dejado un poco decaída, al llegar al casillero de la rubia, Alice preguntó si había hecho las pases con Emmett, Rosalie contestó que no tenía la más mínima intención de pedirle disculpas. Que "De hecho tenía una cita con Jacob Black al termino de las clases", a esto Alice advirtió que no sería buena idea usar al moreno por despecho, en un instante Rosalie se puso un "poco" histérica, exigiéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos, cuestionó su postura al respecto y pidió más amablemente que fuese a jugar con su nueva amiga, por ello ahora un chico se encontraba sentado al lado de ella donde antes estaba su amiga, él había cambiado "voluntariament"e su asiento con el de Rosalie.

Suspiró, el maestro hablaba acerca de las corrientes impresionistas y de sus exponentes más significativos.

-¿Señorita Brandon?.-Preguntó el profesor que en últimas ocasiones había visto a su alumna predilecta muy distraída.-¿Podría por favor citarnos algún pintor pionero?

Alice se sobresaltó, no había puesto atención a la pregunta, de lo contrario habría respondido con facilidad.

-Verá Profesor...yo...-Balbuceaba.

-Disculpe.-Una hermosa castaña estaba en la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

El profesor asintió con una sonrisa, suspirando nuevamente por lo bajo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Bella en un tono dulce, al tomar su acostumbrado asiento posó su mano en el hombro de Alice delicadamente.

-Como decía, el Post-Impresionismo fue liderado por Vincent Van Gogh, ¿quién puede hablarme acerca de él?.- El hombre dio una rápida mirada a los rostros de sus estudiantes, inmediatamente se dirigió a Bella que estaba muy entretenida mirando la espalda de su compañera de frente.-¿Señorita Swan?

-¿Sí?.-Preguntó esta desinteresada.

-¿Qué puede decirnos de Van Gogh?.-Inquirió nuevamente.

-Van Gogh... Oh, claro, Van Gogh. Pelirrojo, de barba y bigote... Era un poco extraño, pero muy carismático y con un sentido del humor delirante. Un gran sujeto.-Contestó Bella naturalmente, esto generó unas risas de sus compañeros, la castaña no comprendía que era tan gracioso.

-¡Silencio!.- Impuso el profesor.- Van Gogh lideró el Post-impresionismo, muy inspirado en Monet o Renoir su obra más aclamada es...

Bella posó sus ojos dorados en la espalda de Alice, y no supo más hasta que el cambió de hora según recordaba tenía libre.

-Al, ¿Comemos algo?.-Preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su cuerpo.

-Claro, no tuve tiempo de desayunar...Ya sabes, me levanté un poco tardé.-Sonrió tiernamente, la verdad era por el contrario que había visto a cierta chica pasando frente a su casa y no perdió tiempo en terminar de vestirse para salir rápidamente, dejando a Charlie con ganas de uno de sus exquisitos desayunos.

Bella la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar, como era costumbre reían mientras hablaban, lentamente la morena deslizó su brazo y tomó la mano de Alice firmemente dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Rosalie las observaba atentas, desgraciadamente aunque quisiera pequeños detalles no le pasaban desapercibidos... ¿Sería posible que...?

Alice se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban libres, aún su pecho palpitaba fuertemente, la mano de Bella fría pero tersa aún la sentía en la suya, la castaña se sentó delante de ella con un pobre almuerzo, Alice pensó entonces que Bella no comía mucho por no decir nada, se preguntó si tenía algún transtorno en su alimentación, cosa que deshecho inmediatamente al pensar en el ánimo de su aún amiga y atlético cuerpo. Alice se sonrojó tenuemente.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Bella simulando que bebía un poco de agua de una botella.

-Sí, es... el ensayo sobre Van gogh que me tocó entregar, no sé por dónde empezar, ¿tú tienes alguna idea?-Bella arqueó una ceja.-Bells, ¿te suena la palabra tarea?.-Preguntó con una pequeña risa.

-Ah sí...-Bella se había perdido en el contorno de Alice toda la clase, no tenía idea de que hablaba.-Como dije era un poco raro.

-Es gracioso porque hablas de él como si lo hubieras conocido.-Alice volvía a reír. Bella comprendió entonces.

-Es fácil de saber, con todas esas biografías.-Se excusó.

-¡Hey!.-Una voz ronca se dirigía a ellas.-¿De qué hablan?.-Jacob tomaba asiento

-De Van Gogh.-Contestó Alice.

-Oh, ese tipo era raro.-Soltó Jacob con el ceño fruncido.-Pero era un excelente comediante... No era de él "Noche estrellada" que tenías en la sala.-Inquirió a Bella que lo miraba tratando de hacerle callar.

Alice tomó ello como una clara broma, Bella dio un pequeño codazo a Jake.

-De cualquier manera no debe ser mucho, podemos salir como habíamos dicho después de clases y volver temprano.-Sugirió Alice haciendo cálculos con el tiempo con el que disponía.

-Am... Al, hay un detalle.-Comenzó Bella.-Sucede que... tengo que ir a ver, hay unos asuntos que no puedo dejar sin aclarar y ...

-Su madre está de visita.-Dijo Jacob sin problema.

-Ya veo... Sí, comprendo.-Alice intentaba no sonar desilusionada.-Puede ser otro día, no te preocupes Bells.

-¡Lo compensaré!.-Exclamó Bella levantando la voz, algunos alumnos se voltearon a verla extrañada.-Quiero decir, de verdad lamento esto, lo compensaré Al, lo prometo.

-Está bien...Descuida- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-De hecho, tengo algo para ti.-Susurró Bella que se levantó de la mesa.-Te veré a la salida. No faltes.-Le guiñó un ojo y caminó apresuradamente.

El silencio entre Jacob y Alice se hizo presente.

-¿Se acaba de saltar las últimas clases?.-Preguntó Jake.

-Así parece.-Alice afirmó.

Ambos rieron, el hombre la miraba furtivamente, Bella tenía buen gusto.

-¿También sales?.-Preguntó ella.

-¿Perdón?.-

-Me preguntaba siendo tú tan apuesto saldrías hoy.-Profirió Alice.

-Algo así, debo reparar algunos estragos. ¿Y tú?.

-Parece que no, pasan muchas cosas últimamente, me hubiera gustado salir a distraerme.-Musitó, de repente le asaltó un recuerdo que hubiera preferido no volver a pensar jamás, empezó a carcajear fuertemente. Jacob la miraba extrañado.

-Lo lamento, en serio, perdón.-Decía cortadamente.- Me pregunto también si es que pasas mucho tiempo en el gimnasio.

El moreno rápidamente supuso de que se trataba, se tapo el rostro con las manos.

-Dios, ¿podríamos olvidar eso?.-Suplicó él.

-No lo sé, el chantaje se me da bien.-Dijo Alice quien se divertía con los gestos del pobre hombre, sin embargo este la miro fijamente.

-Si a esas vamos, supongo que no es tan distinto del hecho que ayer estaban no sé, tú y _Bells_ representando una película en su habitación, que debo decir, creo que era romántica.-Susurró como si estuviera contando un secreto de estado. Alice se tensó inmediatamente. Jacob rió.

-¿Ves? No es tan divertido.

-Trato hecho y asunto zanjado.-Espetó Alice.

-No te preocupes, de hecho yo no te culpo. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, si necesitas alguien que te escuche, alguien con quien hablar, si necesitas que jale de las orejas a Bella, lo haré con gusto.-Dijo él sincero.-Y prometo hacerlo con ropa.

-Dios, sí, por favor.-Exclamó Alice todavía riendo. Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, finalmente dijo:  
-Jacob, sé que no debería meterme, pero siento que Rosalie está...-Vio como Jacob tenía un semblante relajado éste dijo rápidamente.

-Parece que alguien quiere hablar contigo.-Aclaró. Alice miró al rededor de la cafetería, Jasper estaba de pie, mirándola con una expresión seca.

-Ve, y descuida.-Dijo Jacob que seguía con el mismo aire tranquilo.-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia Jasper, había evitado pensar al respecto, había usado toda su voluntad para evitar que eso pasara, si es aquello resultaba posible, no concebía una confrontación tan pronta. Pero ahí estaba, con el rostro ligeramente iluminado al verla acercarse, no podía tratarlo así.Pero ella debía tomar una desición, ella sentía... Eso era una excelente pregunta que no podía contestar a ciencia  
cierta, ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar a su "novio" por Bella? ¿Por una chica? Por una mujer que no sabía realmente que quería de ella, aunque si...ella la había intentado besar, eso contaba de alguna manera ¿no? Además... Había besado a Jasper por culpa de Bella.

_-Eso es tan cruel_.-Pensó mientras él la miraba con los ojos cristalinos.-Hola.-Dijo en una sonrisa que tuvo que forzar. Jasper la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te he extrañado tanto.-Dijo. Alice no articuló ninguna palabra, ni movió un centimetro desu cuepo. Jasper suspiró e intentó darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué tal todo?.-Preguntó ella evitando ese obvio detalle.

-Bien, emocionado, el concurso es este fin de semana. Me acompañarás ¿verdad?.

-No lo sé, Charlie me ha reclamado últimamente no paso mucho tiempo con él.-Jasper reprimió algo que quería decir.

-Te entiendo, ¿podemos hacer algo hoy?.-Sonaba ilusionado de nueva cuenta.

-Lo siento tengo un ensayo que parece muy pesado.-Mintió ella, se odiaba por eso, el hueco en el pecho crecía lentamente.

-Sé que he sido un idiota últimamente, y de verdad quiero remediarlo, pero no puedo siactúas así, empiezo a imaginar que me evades. Sé de igual manera que casi no has podidorelajarte, la mudanza, la gente nueva, yo te entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que esperaré a que te sientas mejor. Te Amo Alice.-Decía suavemente Jasper.

-Jasper... yo.-Alice tragó saliva.- Debo ir a clase.-Se dirigió a su aula sin prestar atención a Jasper que le llamaba. Tomó asiento, su todavía novio que llamaba desde la puerta hasta que el timbre sonó y el profesor entró mirando a Jasper amenazante indicando que fuera a estudiar donde le correspondía como de costumbre miraba por la ventana, él no merecía eso pero no podía evitar...No podía evitar sonreír como lo hacía en ese preciso momento a causa de Isabella Swan.

* * *

Ya casi sería la hora de salida y Bella seguía buscando frenéticamente algo , su habitación se encontraba hecha un desastre, antes de llegar debía pensar una buena excusa que dar a Billy se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, Renee aún no llegaba pero sentía que no demoraría mucho más tiempo, y aún seguía ahí, sin encontrar lo que quería, se estaba desesperando, tenía apretada la mandíbula, de repente dirigió sus pasos a una pared del cuarto, tocó esta con cuidado hasta que cedió una parte de esta, vio en el interior y sacó una caja de madera  
que parecía antigua, sonrió, salió a toda velocidad de la mansión sin embargo al hacerlohabía chocado con un cuerpo muy duro, lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar su caída,Bella se levantó del suelo contemplando la figura imponente que tenía en frente. Un hombre moreno de cabello largo y negro la miraba confundido.

-¡Billy!.-Gritó ella abrazando al hombre.

-Isabella.-Dijo el hombre abrazándola de vuelta.-Qué alegría verte aquí, me he extrañado cuando no te vi al amanecer.

-Sí... Estaba a fuera, deberes...-Dijo titubeando, provocando una sonrisa en el hombre.

-Será de cualquier manera, espero Forks te resulté un lugar agradable aunque carezca delbrillo que poseen las grandes ciudades.

-Ha sido una buena elección cambiar un poco el aire, limpiar los pulmones.-Bella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pulmones, cuán rara resulta esa palabra ahora. Aunque ¿no deberías estar en ese institutoal que Jacob ha insistido para que entraras?

-Sí... Pero... era la clase de arte, hablábamos sobre Van Gogh...

-Oh, ese sujeto era un poco extraño.-Dijo pensativo.

-Lo sé, sin embargo debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.- Intentó guardar la pequeña caja que tenía en las manos, esconderla de la vista de su mentor.

-Isabella, ¿ese no es el collar que Renee...?.-Inquirió el hombre aún más confundido.

-Billy, ha sido un placer verte, te veré más tarde.-Dió un beso instintivo en la mejilla a este. Bella salió de la casa y se disponía a correr hacia su cita sin embargo Billy saliócon ella y le informó:

-Hablando de Reneé, está en la ciudad, estará más bien, tú sabrás cuándo.

-Lo sé, gracias, hasta luego.- Una nube de polvo se levantó, el hombre entro a la casa con una sonrisa, mujeres, había pasado más de un milenio y aún no las entendía, se preguntaba quién era el afortunado porque para él (un vampiro antiquísimo) era una obviedad absurda que Isabella tenía un vínculo, claro que resultaba seguro emparejar a Jacob con ella, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Alice se encontraba recargada en su Cadillac esperando pacientemente, el aire era un poco frío, estornudó varias veces, menos mal pasaría la tarde en casa así evitaría pescar unresfriado.

-Salud.-Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Jasper...-Susurró.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-Preguntó pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.-¿Te llevo?

-Estoy esperando a alguien.-Dijo fríamente.

-Esperaré contigo entonces, sin problema.-Jasper sonaba extraño.-Ven aquí. -Él acerco su cara a la de ella intentando de nuevo besarla.

-Jasper...No.-Intentó alejarse.- Por favor.  
Él rió tranquilamente.

-Sólo uno.

-He dicho que no.-Alice sonaba nerviosa.

-No te hagas la difícil, Al.-Susurró él.

-¡Te he dicho que no!.-Ella dio un empujón fuerte ocasionando que él se tambaleara.-De haber sabido que eras un posesivo no hubiera asentido a ser tu novia.-Gritó Alice, por suerte el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, Bella se había tardado más de lo que pensó, ya casi todos habían salido.

-¡Es normal que quiera pasar algo de tiempo con MI novia!.-Le respondió Jasper.-Si tienes tiempo de esperar a tus nuevos amiguitos.

-Jasper, esto no está funcionando.-Dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.-Es mejor darnos un tiempo, ha sido muy rápido todo no estoy segura.-Jasper la miraba desolado pero una molestia asomaba en su mirada.

-¡Es por él ¿verdad?!.-Gritaba nuevamente a Alice tomándola del brazo.-¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

-No es por nadie, salvo por ti, eres un imbécil cuándo te pones celoso, déjame respirar.-Ella de nueva cuenta intentaba alejarse de él intentando ser razonable.

-¡Deja de mentirme Alice! Se supone que eramos amigos desde hace tantos años ¿Qué demonioste está pasando? -Se aferraba aún más a ella.

-Suéltame Jasper.-A su vez este la miraba.

-No.-Contestó.-No hasta que me des una buena razón.

-No quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz, te lo advierto.-Alice estaba aún más nerviosa, tenía miedo.

-¿Si no qué?.-

-Jasper suéltame.-Exigió nuevamente, era oficial, tenía miedo, miraba el estacionamientovacío en busca de alguien.

-¿Si no qué?.-Jasper estaba fuera de sí.-¿Buscas a tu otro novio?.-Su voz era muy ronca.

-En serio, suéltame.-Sollozaba.

-¿Y si no quiero dejarte ir nunca?.-Preguntó él.

-Será una lástima entonces, puesto que tendrás que dejarla ir quieras o no.-Una voz femenina dijo tranquilamente.-Suéltala y nadie saldrá herido.

Jasper rió.  
-¿Qué se supone que puedes tú hacerme, cara pálida?.-Escupió.

-¿Cara pálida? ¿Eso es un insulto cachorro? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?.-Bella lo miraba con ojos penetrantes.-Suéltala y no me hagas repetirlo.- Jasper le sonrió. atrayendo a Alice a su pecho.

-Este asunto no te incumbe, MI novia y yo estábamos charlando tranquilamente, así que lárgate.-Bella rodó los ojos, se preguntaba por qué los pubertos resultaban tan irritables.

Alice volvía a sollozar quedamente.  
-Silencio.-Exigió Jasper, sin embargo ella seguía derramando lágrimas lo más silencioso que podía.-¡He dicho que te calles!

Bella no lo pensó dos veces. Alice sintió la ausencia del cuerpo de su anterior novio. Abrió los ojos la castaña se encontraba con el puño adelante, por unos quejidos se dio cuenta que Jasper estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento.

-Esa...-Dijo con la voz profunda.-No es forma de tratar a una dama.

Alice la miró confundida, ¿cómo había sido capaz de golpear de esa manera a Jasper?, Bella sintió la mirada interrogándola.

-¡Dios!.- Se dobló tomando su mano con la que había pegado al desafortunado chico.-Duele. Alice se acercó a ella, abrazándola y notando que Jasper se había ido.

-Gracias.-Susurró. La castaña sonrió.

-Ha sido un placer.-Realmente lo había sido, no le gustaban los problemas pero golpear a un hombre lobo diplomáticamente no tendría porqué traer consecuencias.-Es verdad, tengo algo para ti.

Alice se separó de ella, Bella le mostró la cajita de madera y se la dio suavemente.  
-Es algo así como herencia familiar...Pero es que simplemente no soy de ese tipo de cosas, pensé que se vería mejor en ti.- La castaña miraba como abría la pequeña caja, la había labrado un ebanista del que no recordaba su nombre, era ¿Stradivari? No lo recordaba.

-Dios, es muy hermoso.-Alice vio un collar sobre la tela aterciopelada, era un listón de seda negro con bordes dorados, hacían una pequeña "v", en el centro tenía una piedra preciosa de un negro similar, sin embargo tenía un león hecho de lo que le pareció plata, tenía un diseño barroco, sin duda era muy antiguo.-De verdad es muy bello, pero... no puedo aceptarlo.

-Y yo no puedo aceptar un no como respuesta.-Bella tomó el collar de las manos de Alice, recogió un poco el cabello de ella.-Vaya...

-¿Qué?

-Tu cabello, se ve rojizo al sol.-Musitó con verdadera pena, se sentía un poco estúpida por  
decirlo en voz alta.-Perdona.  
Alice sintió las manos familiarmente heladas sobre su cuello, Bella puso el collar al rededor de este.

-Listo, como dije, se te ve muy hermoso.

-Gracias.-Alice sentía que tenía una reliquia invaluable, pero pesaba más el hecho de quefuera la castaña quién se lo daba.

Bella la veía embelesada. Alice se sonrojo tenuemente y la abrazó. El cuerpo de la castaña era frío pero se amoldaba perfectamente a pesar de la diferencia en estatura.

-Gracias.-Repitió.-En verdad.

La castaña la abrazaba de igual manera, su cara se recargaba en el cuerpo de su "amiga", respiraba profundamente el aroma de esta. Era perfecta. Se separó un poco y buscó mirarla directamente a los ojos. No estaba segura si alguien las veía pero no le importaba,suspiró, la tomó por la cintura delicadamente acercándola más a ella, había puesto esmero en transmitir un poco de calor, le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y se inclinó al rostro de Alice que sentía latir su pecho fuertemente, sintió los labios de Bella posarse en su mejilla. La castaña pensó que quería hacerlo especial, aunque sonara anticuado, aunque Jacob seguramente se reiría hasta morir de nuevo si le decía, pero no le importaba, Alice lo ameritaba, por lo tanto debía ser inolvidable. Se separó de ella, sin embargo, sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos inmediatamente.

"_Al demonio_".-Pensó mientras profundizaba el beso, era tan suave y sabía tan dulce, estaba extasiada, escuchó como Alice daba un pequeño gemido, esto provocó un caos en el interior de ella, era como una corriente eléctrica que envolvía todo su cuerpo inerte, era como sentir su corazón latir nuevamente.

-Wow...-Alice se había separado ligeramente, respiraba rápido y con dificultad, había sido muy pasional, volvió a besar a Bella, le resultaba adictiva. Sus brazos estaban sobre sus hombros, Bella la abrazó con fuerza por el abdomen, la levantó y recargó sobre el Corvette sin despegarse ni un segundo de su boca, podía sentir algo similar al frenesí, podía jurar que sus ojos estaban completamente negros, se sentía hambrienta, claro que Alice estaba segura, no la mordería sólo debería tener cuidado en no...

-¡Auch!.-Alice se cubría la boca con una mano.

-Lo siento.-Los colmillos eran un poco molestos en algunas ocasiones.-Me dejé llevar.-Maldijo internamente.

La pelirroja reía.

-T-Tengo que irme.-Bella la bajó con cuidado.

-Ahora huyes cobardemente.-Alice tenía una sonrisa encantadora, se veía radiante.

-Si pudiera me quedaría contigo, lo sabes. ¿Verdad?.-La castaña también estaba muy alegre, tenía una actitud extrañamente complaciente y sumisa.

-Eso espero.-Contestó con un suspiro.-¿Mañana podríamos...?

-Cuándo quieras, ya pensaré en algo... Te...-Bella titubeaba.- ¿Te llamó más tarde?

-Me encantaría.-Alice afirmó mirando los ojos de la castaña fijamente.-Son raros...-Bellala miró con intriga.-Tus ojos.

-Al, no sé como decirte esto pero am... soy rara.-Bella afirmó generando una sonora carcajada.

-Sí, bueno... eso creo que lo acabo de notar.-Dijo irónica apuntando al hecho que había sucedio ahace unos instantes.-¿Quieres que te lleve?.-Susurró sugestivamente.

-Me encantaría, pero... prefiero llevarte yo, a tu casa, sana y salva, lejos de novios maniáticos.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Ex-novios maniáticos, por favor.-Corrigió Alice entrando a su vehículo.

-De acuerdo, Ex-novios maniáticos.-Asintió la castaña.

-No lo sé, Bells, antes no era así, cambió drásticamente... Me preguntó por qué.-Divagó, y suspiró. Bella quiso decirle que se debía quizá a las hormonas, los hombre lobo son insoportables cuando despiertan.-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿tu madre dónde vive?.-Alice sonaba interesada.

-Verás Al, mi... historia familiar es un poco complicada.-Dijo Bella sinceramente mientras encendía el motor y lo ponía en marcha hacia la casa de "su" Alice. El hambre aún estaba presente pero lo soportaría, se sentía muy bien, podría atrever a asegurar que estaba feliz, que se sentía algo parecido a estar viva. El Cadillac se alejaba mientras el sol brillaba plácidamente.

-¿Qué diablos...?.-Una rubia se recargaba sobre su vehículo. Tenía el semblante pálido y los ojos cerrados. Recapitulaba lo que había visto. Alice besando a Isabella Swan, Jasper debía de saberlo. Entró a su coche de lujo y puso marcha hacía el taller Cullen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**NDA: Espero les haya gustadoo aunque sea un poquito, las cosas se pondrán un poco más serias aunque me pese decirlo u.u**

**¡Muchas gracias (infinitas) por leer!**


	7. Arriesgarse

Sky Blue 11: ¿Embarazar a Alice? XDD Dios... no, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido . Jacob es un chico que adora molestar a su amiga simplemente eso... Me ha causado un trauma XD Gracias por seguir leyendo :3 Dios eso de mis vampiros son mejor que bueno... me ha hecho el día.

Dayanadecu: Mil gracias por atrever a leer el fanfic XD Espero sea de tu agrado hasta que concluya,

Nara375: Mil disculpas por no haber contestado tu anterior review, merezco la muerte, en serui una sincera disculpa, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

bea potter-swan: Según yo la historia se pondrá mejor... según yo... pero espero te siga gustando y te deje con más intriga X3 Gracias por leeer y por el review!

Alice: (Cada vez que veo el nombre es como..."Seguro es ALice CUllen que me colgará en algún momento si mancho su nombre") No, Bella no tiene ese poder, es algo exclusivo del tipo de vampiro como Jacob, quieren la sangre de Bella porque... eso es un spoiler :D

**Disclaimer; Los personajes de Crepúsculo desgraciadamente no me pertenecen si no haría grandes arreglos... XD Disfruten.**

* * *

Jacob había llegado a la Mansión Black justamente después de clases, había tomado el auto maltrecho de su mejor amiga y se disponía a marchar, la escena era un tanto cómica, un hombre de no gran estatura pero moloso tenía en el hombro un SL Roadster Mercedes-Benz de varias toneladas como si de un portafolio se tratase. Billy lo veía divertido desde la ventana, interiormente agradecía la compañía de los jovenes vampiros, la soledad aunque parezca increíble pesaba también en los inmortales que aún con su condición superior no habían abandonado del todo las costumbres humanas y estas incluían aún el factor social, claro que no lo admitirían (mayoritariamente) esehecho.

-Crecen tan rápido. ¿Verdad?.-Afirmó una voz aterciopelada. Billy no pudo más que ebozar otra sonrisa.

-El tiempo se pierde o gana muy deprisa, es cierto.-Volteó hacia la mujer rubia de cabello corto y rubio.-Es preciso aprovecharlo, Renee, me honra su presencia en esta humilde morada.

-William, siempre tan galante o anticuado, según se mire.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.-Me alegra verte después de tantos años.

-Siglos sería más coherente.-Corrigió el moreno.- ¿A qué se debe el honor?

-Verás... Hay un asunto que debemos arreglar cuánto antes.

* * *

Jacob daba vueltas frente al taller Cullen, guardaba una distancia prudente, Rosalie estaba tardando más de lo que esperaba, probablemente había salido tarde de su clase o algo parecido, miró el auto aún más golpeado, en la rápida carrera por el bosque no pudo evitar que este se cayera unas cuántas veces o que estrellaran las defensas con algunos árboles, de repente escuchó un motor a lo lejos, debía ser ella, abrió la puerta del Mercedes e intentó prender el motor, obviamente hizo un seco sonido y el humo comenzó a salir del cofre, se bajó y comenzó a mover con aparente dificultad el vehículo hacia el taller. Justamente Rosalie se estacionaba.

-Vaya...¿Lo has traído así desde tu casa?.-Preguntó la rubia con sorpresa.

-No es gran cosa, mi padre me ha ayudado.-Contestó con una sonrisa. ¿Entramos?

Rosalie lo miraba atentamente, Jacob tenía una elegante camisa blanca arremangada y entre abierta dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de su musculoso pecho.

-¿Y bien?.-Preguntó el moreno con uan sonrisa.

-Sí.. Disculpa.-Rosalie se adelantó, el taller era grande se encontraba al aire libre en una parte de Forks alejada rodeado de una gran maleza verde, se respiraba limpiamente. La rubia entró a un garage de madera buscando a Edward o en el mejor de los casos a Jasper.

Un chico de cabello cobrizo salió debajo de una camioneta vieja asustando a Rosalie.

-Dios, Me asustaste.-Setenció ella con una mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento.-Edward reía.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Rosalie vio una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

-¿Está Jasper?.-Preguntó rápidamente.

-No, aún no llega de clases.-Dijo lentamente Edward. Rosalie hizo una pausa.

-Ed... Necesito que me ayudes con algo, al salir de clases vi a Alice...

-¡Dios! Sí que es pesado.-Jacob estaba enfrente del garage con el auto, se veía acalorado, la rubia había calculado mal el tiempo que disponía o eso pensó. Edward salió enteramente y se puso de pie mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Ed, ¿crees que puedas arreglaro?.-Preguntó Rosalie inocentemente. El chico miro rápidamente el auto del que se hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Qué... ¿Qué monstruo le hizo esto?.-Cuestionó con un tono de pesar, era un deportivo muy hermoso, jamás había visto uno así salvo en revistas o foros de internet.

-Pequeños detalles...-Dijo Jacob tranquilo.

-Me imagino.-Edward veía el auto y a Jacob.-De hecho, me sorprende que lo hayas movido tú solo hasta aquí.

-No es gran ciencia.-Replicó con naturalidad.-Me ha ayudado mi padre y una grúa, obviamente.-Miraba al rubio con los ojos penetrantes, a él tampoco le gustaban los problemas.

-Claro, claro...-Edward se disponía a verificar el motor.-Vaya, es una lástima, parece como si le hubiera caído un árbol encima.-Jacob se aclaró la garganta. Ahora el rubio se dirigía al interior sin embargo frunció el ceño y se tapo la nariz.

-Lo siento.-Trató de excusarse.-Habrá que lavarlo antes de hacerle los arreglos.-Dijo con una mueca de asco.-Huele a muerto.-Soltó suavemente con una sonrisa.

El moreno rió ante el comentario.

-Ahora que lo mencionas desde afuera se percibe un aroma como... a perro mojado.-Jake sonrió dejandole ver a Edward el filo de sus colmillos.

Miraba el hombre lobo a Rosalie que se encontraba ajena. Suspiró.

-Me parece que tendrás que llevarlo a otro lugar, temo no podamos dar el ancho.

-Ed, eres muy humilde.-La rubia estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas.-Son los mejores en lo que hacen, recuerdo cuando tuve ese pequeño accidente contra un poste de luz y ustedes...

-Realmente no tenemos muchas opciones para arreglarle.-Jacob la interrumpió.

-Sinceramente...Nos tomará un tiempo, y sobre todo, la reparación será muy costosa.

-El dinero...no es problema.

-Lo imagino, eres del tipo que no necesita trabajar para ganarse la vida.-El rubio sonaba frío mientras sonreía. Jacob levantó los hombros.

-La fortuna es de mi familia, no mía, es una herencia que se ha amasado con el tiempo.-Explicó sin inmutarse.

-Sí, es fácil cuando se vive por siempre.

-Qué tontería.-Ese licántropo le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Chicos, tranquilos.-Rosalie se había levantado.

El rubio frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Si me permiten necesito ir por herramienta.-El rubio se excusó dirigiéndose al ático.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó inmediatamente el moreno.

-Sí, nada del otro mundo.-Contestó ella un poco nerviosa.

-¿Algo le pasa a Jasper?.-Inquirió, había escuchado el nombre de Alice desde afuera del garage, se preguntaba si Bella había causado problemas.

-No, sólo debo... me preocupa su estado, tuvo una pelea con Alice.-Rosalie le miró con una sonrisa falsa.- Me preocupo por él.

-Rosalie.-Jacob la miraba ahora con los ojos penetrantes.- Ha sucedido algo.-Susurró afirmando más que una pregunta.

-Sí.-Dijo ella nuevamente ausente.

-¿Qué ha sido?.-Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella y tomándola por el brazo suavemente.

-Alice y Bella, las he visto al salir del Instituto.-La rubia contestaba con un tono automático. Los ojos de Jake eran más oscuros con un tono rojizo. Algo parecido al cobre.

-¿Las has visto qué?.

-Ellas...-Rosalie parpadeó rápidamente.- ¿Jake?

-¿Estás bien? Tienes un semblante pálido, he creído que te desmayarías.-Jacob maldijo internamente, Edward y otro hombre se acercaban, su Presencia se mermaba al estar cerca de hombre lobos, había sido descuidado, sin embargo ahora tenía la certeza de que Rosalie sabía algo que no quería callar realmente y eso podría ocasionar inconvenientes a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, yo, no sé que me pasó.-Titubeaba Rosalie.

-Hola.-Carlisle dio un pequeño saludo con la cabeza, tenía el semblante duro pero raramente tranquilo.- ¿A qué se debe la grata sorpresa?

-He venido a pedir ayuda.-Explicó Jacob sonriendo..-El hombre lo miró amigablemente y comenzó a evaluar el deshecho auto.

-Será un trabajo duro, muy laborado y sobre todo caro.-Se recostó en el suelo y se deslizó bajo el  
auto.

-Lo sé.-Replicó Jake.

-Si eso no es problema en una semana estará listo.-Edward se sorprendió con la respuesta de su  
padre.

-Sería perfecto.-Jake respondió sin dudar.

-Edward... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo cuando termines?.-Rosalie intervino.-Será sólo un  
momento.

Rosalie se acercaba a él mientras el rubio estaba hincado para ayudar a su padre, Jacob la tomó del  
hombro cautelosamente y la miró fijamente, sus ojos recobraban el color cobre, hizo una mueca con su mano, puso su dedo sobre su boca indicando que guardara silencio, la rubia asintió.

-¿Rosalie?.-Edward volteó a verla.

Ella guardaba silencio.

-Es tarde ya, deberíamos irnos, parece que está en buenas manos y se hará un trabajo maravilloso, ¿vienes?.-Preguntó a la rubia. Esta asintió nuevamente, Jacob susurró algo en su oído.

-¡Nos vemos Carlisle! Edward Hablaremos en otra ocasión, descuida, no era importante.-El tono de  
ella sonaba un poco ridículo pero ellos parecieron no advertirlo o mínimamente no interesados en  
ello. Carlisle levantó del suelo, limpiando sus manos,

-Saludos para William Black de parte de Carlisle Cullen.-Dijo en un tono ronco, Jacob lo miró rápidamente, el moreno asintió y salió con la rubia todavía en trance. El hombre le imponía un respeto cosa que obviamente desagradaba a Jacob, pero no podía evitarlo.

Jacob pidió las llaves del auto de Rosalie, esta accedió sin decir nada, subieron ambos y puso en marcha el motor.

-Dímelo todo, con detalles.

* * *

Bella tenía mucha energía, había llevado a Alice a su casa sana y salva como había prometido, reían  
mientras se tomaban de la mano, Alice había hecho una inocente sugerencia de subir a su cuarto, para "aprovechar la tarde puesto que Charlie doblaba turno" Bella hubiera deseado que así fuera sin  
embargo, Reneé había llegado ya, le había sentido cerca hacía una media hora y sabía que podía molestarse si no se daba prisa. Se despidió con un beso más tierno. Había cazado un pobre cervato de camino a la mansión, estaba satisfecha, se sentía plena.

Encontró a Reneé en el comedor hablando con Billy, les saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bella!.-Exclamó su _madre_.-Como has crecido, ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado.-La castaña asentía con la cabeza.

-Te he echado de menos también.-La abrazaba fuertemente.-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?.-Reneé miró a Billy.

-Saldremos a tomar un poco de aire, con tu permiso William.-El hombre no hizo más que asentir mientras las dos mujeres salían, su expresión se volvió seria y cerró los ojos.

-He visto un hermoso restaurant.-Decía Reneé haciendo entender que quería ir ahí para hablar con ella.

-No hay problema.-Bella seguía muy animada, espero con paciencia a que Renee le indicara que subiera a su auto.

-¿Y tu Mercedes?.-Preguntó su madre.

-En el hospital me parece, Jacob lo ha llevado a un taller, tuvo ... un ligero accidente.-Explicó suavemente la castaña.

-Bella, sabes que no me gusta viajar en auto grandes distancias. Me desespera... No he manejado hasta aquí en otras palabras.

Su hija sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Querías tomar aire fresco? Llegaremos "caminando".-Sus colmillos centellearon a causa del sol,  
Bella emprendió una carrera repentina.

-Insolente.-Susurró Renee siguiéndola sin problema.

Los manteles eran elegantes, y los platillos exquisitos, o eso aparentaban como era costumbre ordenaban para aparentar.

-Parece que tienes un excelente humor hoy.-Divagó Renee, su porte era similar al de Bella pero mucho más imponente y más elegante.-Algo muy inusual en ti, querida.

-El efecto del campo es bueno para la salud.-Dijo naturalmente.

-Claro, el campo, entonces es aquí cuando ignoro el olor humano que desprende tu ropa.-Afirmó Renee con la mirada inocente.

-Asisto a un instituto a causa de Jake.-La castaña seguía tranquila.-Ya sabes, dónde hay humanos.-Soltó con un tono obvio.

-Vaya, entonces has cambiado tanto como para dejar que se te acerquen a siquiera un kilómetro. Me sorprende.-Renee pestañeo.-Ignoraré el aroma que desprende la saliva humana en tu cuello se paso la mano por el lugar aludido automáticamente.

-Isabella Swan con un amante.-La rubia delineaba las palabras.-Increíble. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene fortuna, reputación, buena familia?

-Es... una excelente persona, agradable en definitiva, radiante.-Bella simuló un suspiro inconscientemente.-Siento mi cuerpo arder si se acerca, si me toca... pierdo la cordura.

-Suena encantador.-Renee estaba emocionada, adoraba las cursilerías, tomó la mano de su hija.-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Justo aquí. Lucía tan brillante, me deslumbré... No podía apartar mis ojos. Inhalé un poco... Y su aroma.

-Vainilla.-Interrumpió su madre con un aire cómplice.

-Me cautivó.

-¡Maravilloso!...Pero, ¿Él...? ¿Él cómo se llama? Bella no me dejes a medias ¡Por dios!.-Reprendió.

-Ella...-Miro a su madre acercándose un poco.- Ella se llama Alice, Alice Brandon.-Reneé la miró con  
una expresión divertida, con esta le decía "No inventes cosas muchachita, si mientes tendré que castigarte sin postre".-Es verdad.-Dijo firmemente.

La rubia se aclaro la garganta.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿En qué he fallado para que mi hija resulte una sodomita?.-Sollozaba dramáticamente, Bella la miro con molestia pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, era una tradición actuar desolada siempre que le contaba de sus amoríos.

-¿Y es guapa?

-Es... la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás.-Dijo sin temor ganándose una mirada acusadora de la rubia.-Después de mi hermosa madre, claro.

-Respeta a tus mayores, mentir es una falta de respeto jovencita.-Exclamó riendo.

-Lo tengo perfectamente presente.

-¿Tendré el placer de conocerla?.-Renee desviaba la conversación a un punto que sabía desagradable para la castaña, Bella no era precisamente apta para el compromiso.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Sólo si prometes comportarte.

-Soy un adulto, sé comportarme.-La rubia dedicaba una mirada de reproche y una sonrisa torcida por la sorpresa.

La castaña comenzó a hablar incesantemente, su madre escuchaba con atención, asentía con la cabeza en ocasiones y pese a que tenía una paciencia infinita y que le recordaba a ella en su juventud humana decidió ir al punto que estaba evadiendo.

-Bella.-Dijo secamente.-¿Por qué consideras que estoy aquí?.-Sus ojos dorados resplandecían.

-Pues... .-La castaña le veía confundida.- Supongo que es común que...

-Podrías pensar que estoy aquí para verte crecer, o recuperar los recuerdos perdidos, incluso ahora  
que te de una bendición pero conoces mi posición, sabes que no pierdo el tiempo con vanalidades.-Renee volvía a ser dura, con el carácter frío, justo como Bella recordaba, una mueca de resignación se pintó en la cara de ella, era obvio, Renee no dejaría su puesto en el Consejo por una tontería, cada segundo estaba ya planeado y dedicado, los Ventrum eran así, ella se suponía que  
también lo era.-No he venido para felicitarte ni desearte suerte.-Bella tenía la misma expresión.-He  
venido hasta aquí para llevarte conmigo.-La castaña abrió inmediatamente los ojos.

-¿Qué?.-Titubeó.

-Sé sincera.-Comenzó a explicar con sarcasmo.-Este lugar es perfecto para ti.

-Puede no ser el mejor lugar pero...

-Sin peros, escúchame.-Su madre tenía un tono apacible.-Tú y yo sabemos que este no es el ambiente en el que deberías o quisieras estar, somos vampiros de ciudad, además... he conseguido una plaza en la directiva financiera.-La observó expectante.- Ya sé que no es un gran comienzo, pero has rechazado prácticamente las demás oportunidades, es natural que esto sucediese, claro que...-Se aclaró la garganta.- Te precede un buen nombre y las puertas están abiertas para ti... pero eso no durará para siempre.

Bella parecía serena no obstante la cólera comenzaba a llenarla por dentro.

-Con que era eso...Sinceramente no me apetece, pero gracias.-Negó con un gesto amable y risueño.

-Eras tú la que deseaba irse en el momento que puso un pie aquí. Podrías ser más agradecida cuando intento rescatarte.

La castaña rió.

-Perdón, pero pude haberme ido en cualquier momento, aunque Jacob se enojara conmigo.-Mintió puesto que frente a Renee la lealtad personal era una seña de debilidad.-Simplemente no quise irme, y... no quiero irme ahora.

-¿Qué te puede detener aquí?.- Renee sonaba confundida, de repente la observó con seriedad.-No  
insinúes que es por esa mujer.

Bella guardó silencio.

-Entiendo tus aventuras, bien sabes que no me interesa si haces o deshaces, pero me parece ridículo que no tomes una oportunidad así.

-No es una aventura.-La voz era tensa y seria.

Renee rió fuertemente.

-Excelente sentido del humor, el campo te sienta bien para desarrollar tus dotes de comediante, de cualquier manera, reservaré el vuelo.

-He dicho que no.

-Bella.-Su madre la miraba con un teléfono celular en la mano.-Basta, ya no es gracioso.

-He dicho que no y es en serio.

-De acuerdo...Si es en serio entonces imagino que ella sabe lo que eres.-Hizo una pausa.- El monstruo que eres.

-No soy un monstruo.

-Claro que no Bella.-Su madre sonreía.- No somos monstruos, de eso no hay duda, sin embargo todos ellos.-Refiriéndose a quienes le rodeaban.-No opinarían lo mismo si realmente nos vieran "comer". De hecho es natural que atraigas a los seres humanos... son como pequeñas polillas pérdidas en la noche y nosotros, querida, somos una luz brillante que los atrapa y condena.

-Alice no es así.-La castaña hizo ademán de pararse.

-¡Oh! Entonces ya lo sabe.-Replicó con seguridad, la más joven guardo silencio.-Eso pensé. Bella...  
Ella no está interesada en lo que eres realmente, ella está prendada de la máscara que muestras a todos. ¿No lo consideras hipócrita de tu parte?

-Estoy dispuesta a decirle todo.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo puedes decirle "todo" si ni siquiera tú lo sabes?.-La rubia la contemplaba gélida.- Deja estas tonterías, y toma el lugar que te corresponde.

-¡No sé cuál es mi lugar!.-Gritó Bella, empezaba a armar una escena.-De hecho nunca tuve algo como un hogar, pero, no me imagino teniendo una existencia, miserable y aburrida como tú la soportas.-Se levantó de la mesa.-Le diré todo lo que sepa.-Dio media vuelta a la salida.

-Cuando lo sepa...-La voz de Renee ronroneaba.- Cuando sepa lo que eres, sabes dónde encontrarme, aún estaré unos días y mi oferta de regresar a Italia seguirá de pie.

-Eso no será necesario, pero mil gracias madre.-Remarcó la palabra madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

* * *

Jacob se encontraba leyendo un libro negro de pasta dura muy desgastada, pasaba las hojas rápidamente y con gran interés, en ocasiones releía los párrafos una y otra vez, estaba absorto. Un estruendo sonoro hizo que viera el origen de este.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?.-Preguntó molesto.-Vas a deforestar el bosque entero.

Bella se encontraba con las uñas enterradas en otro tronco que levanto sin esfuerzo y arrancó de raíz, no respondió ni siquiera volteo a verle.

Otro estruendo mucho más pesado que el anterior.

-Bella... Basta.-Su amigo se levantó y corrió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Reneé ha venido para emplearme en su estúpido consejo. Ni un "Vayamos a cazar como en los viejos tiempos" ni "Vayamos juntas a afilarnos los colmillos", nada. Simplemente quiere que vaya con ella y haga papeleo.

El moreno la miró con comprensión.

-¿Le has dicho lo de Alice?.-Preguntó finalmente.

-Sí y no ha ayudado mucho.-Ella se recargó sobre él árbol.-No quiero regresar.

-Con que.. sólo estás usando a la pobre de Al para evadir tus responsabilidades.-Dijo juguetón lo que ocasiono un golpe en su hombro poco "amistoso".El moreno se quejo.- Bella, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, entre esas cosas están que no somos libres del todo, tenemos obligaciones para con nuestras Familias, sabes que ser un vampiro ermitaño generalmente no termina bien.

La castaña se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cerro los ojos.

-Claro que como eres tú esas cosas no te importan, te aconsejo raptes a la chica y huyas.-Su amigo explicó con una gran sonrisa.

-Si es tan sencillo... ¿Por qué no has secuestrado a Rosalie?.-Inquirió su amiga irónicamente.

-¡Ah! Simple, no soy ese tipo de personas.-Jacob dijo naturalmente.

-¿Entonces yo sí soy de ese tipo?.

-Sí, eres el tipo de persona que rapta mujeres para pervertirlas.-El moreno afirmó como si fuera  
algo obvio.-Duh.

-Entonces quizá lo haga.

-Eso quiero verlo...-Susurró a la nada puesto que su amiga ya se había ido.

* * *

Alice daba vueltas en su habitación con sus apuntes en las manos, intentaba prestar atención a lo que sus ojos leían pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, revivía el recuerdo aún fresco de unas horas atrás no podía evitar sonreír y tocarse los labios al hacerlo. Un tenue golpeteo en su ventana la hizo voltear asustada inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa, Bella se encontraba sentada en la saliente de la ventana silbando una tonada pegajosa y alegre, esto le recordó a un novio que había tenido en la secundaria, el chico había osado a subir a su ventana sin embargo el vértigo le había asaltado de improviso y tuvo una fuerte caída, unas costillas rotas y la vergüenza social que conllevaba tal hazaña mal hecha, con ello en mente se apresuró a abrir la ventana.

-¡Hola!.-Bella tenía un tono mimoso en la voz.- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Claro que no...-Dijo con su sonrisa natural.- En realidad sí, bueno sólo un poco.-Bella la miró con fingida tristeza, Alice la abrazó inmediatamente.- Me estaba aburriendo a muerte. ¿No se supone que verías a tu madre...?

-¡Ah! sí, lo hice, sin embargo... Es una mujer muy ocupada.-La castaña había cuidado sus palabras, de alguna manera mentirle le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.-Además quería hablar contigo de algo muy...

Sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas por unos labios dulces color carmín, un ligero beso tímido, Alice se separó lentamente.

-Perdón... ¿Que decías?.-Un poco de rubor en sus mejillas la hacían parecer inocente no es que no lo fuera. Bella quería seguir besando esos labios durante toda la noche si fuera posible, pero tenía  
claro lo que debía hacer.

-He venido a raptarte.-Dijo con determinación .-No acepto un no como respuesta. Nuestros boletos  
están listos, así como nuestros pasaportes, huiremos a México.

-Pues no es que no adore la idea, incluso soy fanática de los nachos y burritos (herencia de Charlie) pero justamente no quiero que a este le de un infarto si no me ve por aquí en cuanto regrese.

-Es cierto.-Se dio una palmada en la frente.- Que desconsiderada he sido, tendré que esperarlo para pedirle permiso. Podemos... ir al lago... Si no te molesta, si es que bueno, no estás ocupada o algo así.-Bella sentía las palabras tropezar una tras otra, siglos y siglos de una vida excesiva,  
redituable, imponente para terminar tartamudeando al pedirle a una chica salir.

-Me encantaría.-Alice asintió. Salieron tomadas de las manos, el sol brillaba opacado por unas nubes amenazantes, el paisaje era grisáceo pero agradable. La castaña había conducido rápidamente hacía un lago que había visto la primera vez que entraba a Forks pero que no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar. Bajaron del auto y se adentraron entre la maleza llegando al frente a una extensión de agua de un tamaño mediano, la castaña se sentó frente a él y Alice le imitó.

-Es relajante.-Expresó Bella.

-Lo sé.-Respondió Alice recargándose sobre su hombro.

-Al.-Bella comenzó a decir.- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.-Miró a la pelirroja seriamente.- Quiero que sepas que es un poco difícil para mí esto que diré, que jamás yo lo he hecho antes...mira, Al, lo que quiero decir es que ...

-¡Sí!.-Interrumpió repentinamente.

-¿Sí?.-Bella no comprendía de qué hablaba.

-Sí... Bueno, yo tampoco lo he hecho antes, serías la primera chica con la que saldría "oficialmente".-Alice decía radiante.

-Ah...-La castaña estaba pasmada.

-Pero me gustaría que fueses la primera.-Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto!.-Bella no sabía que más decir ¿qué es lo que había pasado? no se contestó puesto Alice le había dado un tierno beso de improviso.

-Bells, quiero preguntarte algo.-Se recargó en el hombro de la castaña que aún no sabía qué diablos sucedía.-¿Por qué elegiste forks?

-¿Ah?.-Bella seguía pérdida.

-Sí, de tantas otras ciudades y por lo visto podrías haber elegido cualquier otro instituto mucho mejor.

-Fue cosa de Jacob.-Dijo con un tono más acertado.- Le conozco desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.-Mucho tiempo significaban al rededor de 200 años.

-¿Dónde estudiabas antes?.-Preguntó con interés.

Bella meditó sus palabras.

-Venecia...-Dijo apagadamente.

-¿En serio?.-Alice sonaba sorprendida.- Vaya...

-He accedido por Jake.-Repitió la castaña que no quería recordar las noches salvajes que solía tener.-Pero... ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?.-Inquirió con una sonrisa.- No hay mucho que decir de mí... no soy una persona que tenga  
he contado prácticamente todo cuando cenamos... ¿Y tú?

La pregunta era directa más de lo que Alice podría haber pretendido en realidad.

-Pues...-Bella se levantó y caminó hacia el lago, se hincó, miró detenidamente su reflejo y súbitamente metió su cabeza en él lo que generó una carcajada interrogante de su al parecer nueva (e inevitable) novia, se levantó y sacudió ligeramente el agua, las gotas caían lentamente y el sol que había asomado un poco de su luz reflejaba tintineantes las pequeñas gotas, parecía que su piel brillaba tenúemente.

-Alice yo... Yo soy...

-Un vampiro.-Completó aún riendo.-Claro, es aquí cuando te digo que no importa, me dices que eres  
peligrosa para mí, insiste, huyws, regresas, vivimos felices por siempre, amén.

-Al, yo nunca te haría daño.-Dijo convencida.-Primero me consumiría bajo el sol sin oponer resistencia antes de dañarte.

-Dios... Qué convincente, serías un buen vampiro.-Afirmó alegre.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-Al...-Se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Si lo fuera...?

-¿Qué? ¿Un vampiro?.-Rió.-Te pediría que me mordieras inmediatamente.

-Renunciar a la vida que llevas, para vivir un mundo de oscuridad y sombras... ¿De verdad?

-¿No es un precio justo por estar a tu lado eternamente?

Le diría, era el momento, simuló un suspiro.

-Al... verás.-Un estruendo a travesó el cielo, la lluvia que habían amenazado las nubes caían  
fuertemente.

-Dios, corre.-Alice se paró con rapidez y tomó la mano de la castaña, quien maldecía su suerte, miro a su compañera correr con fluidez, sus ojos repararon en su cabello aún ligeramente seco, en su blanca piel, no sabía si creer realmente en sus palabras, pero se arriesgaría. Entraron al interior  
del auto.

-Así es Forks... Te sonríe con un poco de sol y te abofetea después con una tormenta.-Alice tenía  
esa sonrisa característica.

-Podemos... ¿ir a mi casa y secarnos ahí? No está lejos... y no me perdonaría si te resfriaras.

-Claro.-Alice contestó inmediatamente, miró a Bella y la besó nuevamente.

La castaña conducía con una felicidad en aumento dentro de su pecho, aún la inseguridad la asaltaba sin embargo cuándo eso sucedía se repetía con vehemencia que se arriesgaría, se arriesgaría a confiar.

Habían bajado del Cadillac con las risas de costumbre corrieron hacía la mansión Black, Jacob estaba en la sala leyendo cuando ellas irrumpieron ruidosamente.

-¡Jake!.-Gritó Bella.-¡Jake!

-Nos dejarás sordos.-Su amigo la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Jake, hola.-Dijo tímidamente Alice. Este asintió al saludo con una sonrisa.

-Jake... Am... ¿Billy?.-Bella preguntó con un tono semi desinteresado, William era un vampiro mucho  
más añejo que ella, eso significaba que era mucho más fuerte, sabio y que claro, no le podía rastrear libremente.

-No está, ha salido. Supongo que a caza... Traer algo para la cena.-El moreno compuso el tono.

-Ya veo... Bien, estaremos en mi cuarto.-Jacob la miró pillamente.- Ya sabes, la lluvia nos ha mojado... nos cambiaremos...

-Sí, sí.-Jacob siguió su lectura sin advertir el sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliroja.-No quiero  
ser tío tan pronto.-Susurró pero lo suficientemente audible para ellas que subían y reían ante el  
comentario.

Entraron con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella se dispuso a buscar algo con lo que se pudieran secar,  
Alice se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, no quería mojar la cama de la castaña, esta salió del pequeño  
cuarto de baño con el que contaba, claro que nunca le daba uso, Bella le ofreció una toalla blanca  
que parecía muy suave.

-Gracias.-

-Es siempre un placer, ¿quieres que te presté un poco de ropa?.-Inquirió naturalmente. Alice sonrió  
sugestivamente.-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso es que quieres verme desnuda? Pervertida.-Se quejó con un tono dramático.

-¿Qué?.-Bella abrió los ojos.-No... ¿Qué?

Alice secaba su cuerpo riendo, le causaba curiosidad sus reacciones, ignoraba el hecho de que la  
castaña en Venecia no había sido una santa exactamente, se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó Alice.

-Tienes.. Tienes algo aquí.-Bella se acercó a ella, delineo sus labios con suavidad, espero un instante y la besó con dulzura, Alice cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. La castaña la recostó suavemente sobre la alfombra sin despegarse de ella, la pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Qué es gracioso?.- Preguntó Bella mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello.

-Nada... es sólo que... Tío Jacob estará muy contento.-Dijo con inocencia, Bella rió sutilmente y volvió a besar sus labios con un poco más de fuerza, Alice profundizó el beso tomando la nuca de la castaña que estaba encima de ella, gimió quedamente, lo que puso frenética a Bella, deslizaba su mano lentamente acariciando el cuerpo de Alice hasta llegar a su pantalón, se disponía a desabrocharlo pero la puerta se abrió de repente y se separó con rapidez maldiciendo.

-¡Hola chicas!.-Jacob entraba con una bandeja y dos tazas sobre ella.-Les he traído chocolate  
caliente, espero no se resfríen, ojalá esto las ayude.-El moreno tenía una sonrisa perfecta vio la  
expresión de su amiga y sonrió aún más.

-Qué amable Jacob.-Dijo Bella.

-Gracias, Jake.-Alice exclamó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la taza caliente con sus manos, no es que tuviera mucho frío realmente.

-Si necesitan algo no duden en llamar.-Decía el moreno que era sacado del cuarto por la castaña  
diplomáticamente, antes de cerrar la puerta ella le articulo con los labios un "estás muerto" cosa que le pareció muy divertido al joven. Bella cerró finalmente la puerta y puso el seguro de esta lo mas discretamente que pudo.

Alice veía el techo con mucho interés, Bella se sentó a su lado nuevamente, el silencio era cómico e  
incómodo.

-Así que... hace mucho frío...-Dijo la castaña tratando de hacer conversación. La pelirroja la vio  
con una ceja levantada y se abalanzó sobre ella, Alice estaba ahora arriba de ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ello pero dejó de pensar al respecto, de nuevo los labios cálidos y exquisitos de su novia estaban sobre los de ella, no tardo mucho en hacerse más pasional, Bella desabrochaba con rapidez la blusa de Alice y esta acariciaba su abdomen por inercia, un sosquilleo en su cuerpo crecía desmesuradamente, había colocado su rodilla por instinto entre las de Bella, no sabía en realidad que estaba haciendo pero no se pondría a pensar en ese momento, ligeramente movió su cadera  
y... el sonido de su celular rompió el momento, Alice se apresuró a buscarlo entre sus cosas.

-¿Diga?.-Su voz sonaba agitada.-Sí... De acuerdo, am... estoy con Bella... Sí, es... un trabajo escolar... sí, en cuánto esté en camino te llamo, no, no lo olvidaré.-Colgó con una frustración evidente, aventando el celular en la cama de su novia.-Era Charlie, ha salido temprano de la estación, se ha preocupado al llegar y no verme, será mejor que me vaya.

Bella tenía la cara contra la alfombra, también estaba frustrada Se levantó como si nada pasara.

-¿Quieres que te preste una muda de ropa? Debería quedarte sin problema.-Dijo pensativa.

-Descuida Bells, quizá... sólo algo para cubrirme más del frío, un suéter o una chamarra.-Pidió mientras pensaba que podría esa noche dormir con el aroma de su novia con ella, quizá no la extrañaría tanto así... lo sabía, era ridículo.-Si no es molestia...

-De ninguna manera.-La castaña buscó entre su ropero, sacó una chamarra de cuero negra.-Quizá no sirva de mucho, no he traído ropa de invierno...-Dijo sinceramente puesto el frío o calor no eran  
temas que preocupasen a los vampiros.

-Es perfecto.-Alice la tomó alegre, abrochó su blusa y se la puso con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa por si Charlie se pone pesado o algo parecido.

-Está bien, no quisiera que tuvieses que regresar sola.-La pelirroja exclamó con un suspiro.

Bajaron las escaleras tomadas de la mano, hablaban sobre el clima bipolar que aquejaba a Forks, advirtieron que había dejado de llover, Bella se despidió con un suave beso en los labios de Alice y la vio marcharse hacia su hogar.

-¿Seré tío?.-Inquirió Jacob que salió de entre la maleza.

Bella se sobresaltó.-Dios... ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?.  
-Nada... nada...-Dijo casualmente su amigo.

-Deja de espiarnos, pervertido.

-Es curioso verte hacer esas cosas... es eso.-Jacob afirmó levantando los hombros ligeramente.-Ni en mil años hubiera apostado porque algo así pasaría.- Me imagino aún no le has dicho tu pequeño  
secreto...

-No he tenido oportunidad.-La castaña sonaba hastiada con ese tema.

-Bells, relájate, seguramente lo tomara bien si lo dices adecuadamente.

-Tengo en mente ya como he de decírselo.

-Ahhh... Aún recuerdo cuándo decías que no era amor.-Jacob quitó unas lágrimas imaginarias de su  
rostro.

-Sinceramente no sé si lo sea, supongo que es algo en lo que no quiero ahondar.-Afirmó mirando a su mejor amigo.-Pero es como si me debilitara, me dejase exhausta a un punto de inanición extrema pero a la par la _vida_ no pudiese tomar otra forma u otro camino, me siento plena, con fuerza, con un frenesí que se asemeja al hambre pero no estoy sedienta.-Bella explicó suavemente, su voz era ronca, hacía un pequeño eco en su pecho matizándolo con un tono profundo.-Si mi sangre lo permitiera esto sería estar imprimada. ¿Verdad?

Jacob asintió ligeramente, estar imprimado era una característica _racial_.

-Es increíble, lo sé, en un segundo tu alma se liga a la de otro ser inevitablemente.

-Jake.-Bella dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sin pudor sus colmillos blancos que brillaban con la escasa luz del ocaso.- No hay algo parecido al alma.

-De acuerdo, "reacciones extrañas" que nos condenan, ¡pobre de nosotros los amantes!.-El moreno  
sonreía recostándose sobre el pilar del balcón.-Podrías ser más romántica.

-¡Lo soy!.-Reprochó.- A mi manera...

-Qué es en otras palabras no serlo.

-Calla.-Lanzó una "pequeña" piedra hacia el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Pobre de Alice, se casará con una psicópata.-Jacob se quejaba, hizo una pausa.- ¿La morderás?

-Probablemente.-Dijo pensativa-Pero antes debo decirle, diré de manera extra oficial claro, que me preocupa.-Observó a su amigo.-¿Es miedo?

Él rió levantando las cejas.

-Increíble, Isabella la Sanguinaria, Isabella la Inicua, Isabella la Atroz.-Hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo te  
llamaron esos rumanos simpáticos?-Preguntó inocentemente, Bella frunció el ceño.-Ah sí...El Demonio de Valaquia. ¡Hasta Elizabeth Bathory tenía sus reservas al hablar de su majestad!.-Hizo una reverencia para después cruzarse de brazos.- Y ahora preguntas si es miedo lo que te provoca la posibilidad de un rechazo amoroso...¡Deshonor!-Su amigo reía abiertamente.

-Jacob, yo también me siento Estúpida, pero cuando la veo, todo...-Jacob veía hablar a la castaña  
sin embargo, repentinamente vio como un puño la había golpeado secamente interrumpiendo su frase y aventando su cuerpo contra un árbol lejano.

-Qué ridícula.-Una mujer rubia de cabello largo salía de la maleza, tenía un largo abrigo blanco de  
piel licántropa, junto a ella un vampiro de piel oscura y cabello ébano cuyos ojos parecían llamas.  
El hombre que había dado el golpe se encontraba con una sonrisa ruin en su rostro, era un hombre que en su momento fue caucásico de igual manera su cabello era rubio y estaba amarrado en una coleta.

* * *

Alice conducía felizmente a través del ocaso, tarareaba la melodía en turno que su stereo tocaba.  
Recordó que debía llamar a Charlie, buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular sin encontrarlo. Maldijo  
buscándolo entre su ropa,lo había dejado en la cama de Bella.

-Mierda.-Espetó maniobrando su fiel Cadillac en dirección al hogar de su novia. Novia era una  
palabra rara, se acentuaba la gravedad dado que ese mismo día se había despertado con un novio,  
Alice condujo sintiéndose un poco como una cualquiera pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-Decepcionante.-Su voz era gutural.-Victoria, ¿Este es el vampiro peligroso que se nos mando encontrar? ¿De verdad es tan débil?... En fin... Espero tú seas más entretenido.-Dijo amenazante a Jacob que inmediatamente se había puesto en pie, sus manos tomaban la forma de garras monstruosas y fuertes, herencia del poder de su sangre, lo veía con una expresión seria sin decir nada, estaba apunto de abalanzarse contra él cuando un cuerpo lo aplastó contra el suelo.

-Llegar sin saludar y sobre todo sin ser invitado...-Bella tenía la mano clavada en el cuello del  
rubio, sus ojos eran completamente oscuros, su boca estaba muy abierta enseñando los colmillos completamente.-Qué insolente.

La mujer rubia quiso ayudar a su compañero, planeaba embestirla por la espalda sin embargo Jacob lo impidió con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, sintió él de repente una oleada de dolor en su espalda, unas garras parecidas a las suyas se clavaban en ella.

-Golpear a una dama es de mal gusto.-Dijo el hombre de piel oscura.-Mi nombre es Laurent, es un  
placer hermano.-Haciendo referencia a la familia a que ambos pertenecían, era una costumbre que pese a la situación no debía ser perdida, después de ello le dio una patada tirándolo sobre el suelo,  
Victoria se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Jake cuidado!.-Grito Bella que aún tenía al hombre que había golpeado ya en varias ocasiones, su piel se cuarteaba visiblemente, lo liberó de su agarre y quiso auxiliar a su amigo, sin embargo el rubio aún en el suelo se aferraba a su pierna, la castaña lo atrajo hacia sí levantándolo del suelo  
completamente y dio un golpe con su puño en un crochet perfecto sepultando la cara del pobre sujeto en la tierra. Corrió hacia Jacob que estaba siendo rodeado, enterró sus uñas en los hombros de la rubia que se encontraba más cercana a su amigo, esta lanzó un chillido agudo, miró a la castaña con un odio puro , conectó un golpe fuerte en su cara sin embargo Bella no se movió un sólo centímetro ella simplemente soltó un gruñido molesto, le devolvió la mirada y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, su amigo se encontraba en una posición menos favorecida, unas garras monstruosas desgarraban su ropa y herían la piel con facilidad, Jacob tenía una mueca de dolor.

-Lo lamento hermano.-Laurent dijo en un gruñido tosco pero sin hostilidad. Clavaría una de sus manos en el pecho del joven pero Bella asestó un golpe en su cara y como si el hombre pesara unos pocos gramos voló medio patio.

-Lo tenía.-Jacob le reprochó levantándose con dificultad.- Escupió algo al suelo que destelló  
fugazmente.-Ese maldito me ha roto un colmillo.

-Jacob... Deja de llorar.-La castaña volvía en sí lentamente. Jacob se llevo una mano a sus ropas  
ensangrentadas, tendría que cazar para reponerse.

-¿Quienes son estos?.-Preguntó mirando a su amiga que tenía aún la mirada perdida.-Espera... ¿No eran tres?

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó mientras un cuerpo arremetía contra la vampiresa.

-No esta vez.-Bella asió fuertemente al hombre en el aire sin darle oportunidad de tocarla.-Perdonarás, en nuestra primera ocasión me encontraba... distraída.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita zorra!.-Vociferaba el hombre eufórico. La castaña lo miro con ojos penetrantes, el hombre se retorcía en el aire pero lentamente dejó de moverse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-James.-Contestó instantáneamente.

-Bien, James. ¿A qué has venido?.-Su tono era profundo y autoritario, no pestañeaba por obviedad, se aseguraba que el otro vampiro la viera en todo momento.

-A cazarte.

La castaña rió.

-¿Por qué?.-Inquirió divertida.

-Porque es una orden.

-Ah... Una orden. ¿De quién?

-Marcus.

-Ese bastardo.-Jacob se acercó al maltrecho vampiro.-¿Y por qué mierda querría eso?

James guardaba silencio.

-Contesta.-Ordenó Bella.

-Isabella Edle Von* Swan es un peligro para nuestra sociedad, la gravedad de su delito confiere su muerte inmediata sin previo juicio.

-¿De qué habla este tipo?.-Jacob estaba molesto no entendía nada.

-Ni idea.-Bella volteó a ver a su amigo pestañeando lentamente. El rubio comenzaba a moverse para  
liberarse, maldiciendo mientras tanto.- Hay que mandar un mensaje a Marcus.

-¡Eres una perra muerta! ¿Escuchaste?.-James berreaba con frenesí.

-Qué adorable...-Le dedicó compasiva.-No puedes matarme... todos ya estamos muertos.

Los compañeros de James se levantaban pesadamente dispuestos a seguir luchando hasta el amanecer si es que sus cuerpos lo resistían, Victoria se incorporo primero tambaleándose, Bella le miró furtivamente, vio su cólera crecer en sus ojos.

-Ya veo...-Sonrió la castaña, rápidamente dio un golpe al hombre que cayó al suelo, lo levantó, rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos y aplicó una palanca contra su cabeza, aún estaba iracunda, sus sentidos estaban amontonados no habían notado las luces que atravesaban la noche.

-¡No!.-Victoria intentaba correr hacía ella no había advertido el peligro igual que Laurent este  
último menos herido tiraba de la rubia para emprender una huida.-¡No! ¡James!.-Su voz tenía un dolor evidente, no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuándo un sonido escabroso se hizo presente, la imagen había quedado grabada en su memoria para siempre, el rostro divertido de esa castaña, con la cabeza de su amante en una de sus manos mirándola. Cedió ante los ruegos de su compañero, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y mientras lo hacía juró, juró como lo hace un vampiro, por su cabeza y por la línea de su sangre que Isabella Swan pagaría muy caro.

-Déjales.-La vampiresa dijo mientras daba vuelta para entrar a la mansión Black.-Deben informar que unos vampiros de poca monta no pueden contra uno de mi categoría ¿vienes?

Advirtió el silencio de su amigo.

-Jacob he preguntado si vienes...-Volteó sobre sus talones para mirarlo.-¿Jake?.-Su amigo tenía el semblante petrificado, observaba un punto especifico, notó la luz artificial que alumbraba el cobertizo, y dirigió su vista hacía donde el moreno estaba perdido.

-Alice...-Susurró.

Esta tenía una expresión horrorizada, se encontraba en shock, al escuchar su nombre apenas pudo pestañear y buscar torpemente las llaves de su auto para salir de ahí.

-Alice...-Repitió Bella.-Alice espera.- Se acercó hacía ella.

-¡No! No te acerques.-Ordenó titubeando y con frialdad.

-Alice, puedo explicarlo.-La vampiresa se acercaba sin detenerse.

-¡¿Explicar qué?!.-Los ojos de la pelirroja la veían entre despectivos y aterrorizados, no había razonado la escena como era de esperarse, había visto como arrancaba la cabeza a ese hombre, había visto los colmillos blancos en su rostro y los vio también en el rostro de Bella.-¡¿Explicar  
qué?!.-Repitió al borde de una crisis nerviosa, el llanto asomaba en sus ojos.

-Alice... yo...-Bella no sabía que decir, no lo había planeado así, había planeado decírselo con tacto, con dulzura, quería habérselo hecho saber de la manera más sutil posible, y no sólo la había descubierto, no, lo había sabido de la manera más obscena que podía, la bestia interna dueña de ella actuando brutalmente sin inhibición, la castaña sintió una punzada en el pecho, sintió que la estaba perdiendo.-Alice, yo te lo diré todo, de verdad...

-¡¿Decirme qué?!.-Preguntó exaltada.-

-Decirte lo que soy...-No pensaba con claridad, si pudiese llorar lo haría.-Decirte que soy...

-¿¡Un monstruo!?.-Alice reclamó.-No... No quiero verte de nuevo, nunca más, no importa lo que quieras decirme, no te me acerques.-Titubeó con miedo, apartando sus ojos y abriendo la puerta de su Cadillac.

-¡Alice!.-Bella corrió hacia ella.-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡por favor escúchame!¡Te lo diré todo!.-Sus ojos  
dorados mostraban desesperación, sintió algo escurrir sobre sus mejillas.-¡Prometo decirte todo! ¡Alice! ¡no te vayas por favor!

Alice puso en marcha el motor con las lágrimas en sus ojos, quería quedarse, pero estaba asustada, debía salir de ahí.

-¡Alice! ¡No te haré daño!.- Bella gritó tortuosamente, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras  
observaba el auto alejarse.-No...No... ¡No!.-Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose de pie  
e intentando ir tras ella.

-Bella...-Jacob la detuvo, ella estuvo a punto de lanzar a su amigo para que no se lo impidiese.-Bella, escucha, lo último que ella necesita es verte a ti corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de su auto. Dale esta noche, por la mañana en el Instituto búscala, no podrá hacer una escena como esta... si no acude mañana a clases, ve a su casa, trepa por su ventana... sólo dale esta noche para que lo asimile.-Su amigo tenía razón.

-Déjame sola.-Ordenó e inmediatamente Jacob no se encontraba ya presente. Caminó hacia la casa, pensaba acerca de las palabras de Reneé, su paso era decadente, su madre tenía razón, ¿qué había estado pensando?, trepo con cuidado hacia el techo, era una locura, todo , desde el principio, Renee lo había sabido antes que ella, de verdad su madre había querido salvarla. Se iría con ella, lo haría, se iría lejos, debía decirle que había estado en lo correcto, que en realidad era una tontería ilusoria, se entregaría al trabajo que consiguió, lo haría todo, lo haría todo la mañana  
siguiente, ahora sólo quería no pensar. Se sentó sobre las tejas en dirección al este, por donde recordaba salía el sol y antes de perder su mirada en el cielo, se llevó una mano al rostro, limpió su mejilla y miró sus blancos dedos manchados por la sangre carmín que había bebido horas antes.

* * *

**N.D.A: Hay buenas noticias... Por fin las vacaciones han llegado a mí. *Corre en círculos***  
**Como es la costumbre se festejará y quizá me pierda por algunos días ._.' No es que no quiera dedicarme al próximo capítulo que ya tendrá más historia . y será más complicado (¿Eso es posible?), no contaré con internet hasta mitad de la próxima semana, pero prometo(prometo como lo promete un vampiro XD) que en cuanto pueda actualizaré. Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo que es más largo evidentemente que los otros.**

**¿Dudas quejas y sugerencias? Las acepto con gusto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. The Swan

Sky Blue 11 : X3 Si he logrado una hiperventilación he hecho bien mi trabajo, debo esforzarme para lograr un paro cardiaco, todo mejorará... probablemente ._.' espero XD Gracias por seguir leyendo.

bea potter-swan: Gracias, sinceramente me ha dolido no poder escribirlas juntas y felices, pero la historia lo amérita, habrá tiempos mejores. Es un halago que sigas leyendo la historia X3

Dayanadecu 6/23/13 : Espero poder cumplir las expectativas que he te he causado, ojalá disfrutes este nuevo capitulo, ¿muchas gracias en verdad!

Alice: Alice me mataría por no actualizar, iría hasta a mi habitación a... amenazarme de muerte ejem, XD Jaja soñar no cuesta nada espero aún te animes a leer el resto de la historia. ¡Mil gracias!

ABlaker: Las actualizaciones serán más frecuentes, mucho más, espero, gracias por tener el valor de leer mis historias T.T' Espero sea de tu agrado el resto del Fic.

crateyre: (Maestra (XD LOL) Estoy conciente que ese hecho es perfecto para un hombre lobo como tal, sin embargo lo he tomado para el desarrollo de la historia, no puedo decir mucho al respecto porque es spoiler, todo tiene una explicación (semi)racional, tanto vampiros como licántropos han sido tomados bajo otro concepto, los vampiros no brillan, el sol sigue siendo un impedimento para ellos, los hombre lobo (otro spoiler) tienen sus ligeras modificaciones, he querido ofrecer algo diferente, fuera del contexto típico aunque admito es un poco difícil sin querer escribir prácticamente otro libro donde se explica a gran detalle, pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía generalmente actualizo de noche y se me cruzan los cables. Gracias infinitas por leer (este y los demás fics) es un plcaer escribir para ustedes.

Guest: :D Gracias por leer y por el review. Espero la espera para ti no haya sido tanta... ojalá sea de tu agrado lo que falta de la historia.

**Y bien de entre los muertos he regresado para dejarles otro capítulo de esta saga, puede no ser lo que se espera, pero he querido ahondar un poco en la historia de los personajes.**

**Sin más, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Las calles de Roma poseían su característico gris, la lluvia caía lentamente sobre ellas y sobre algunos transeúntes que se movían rápidamente, el lodo salpicaba sus vestimentas mientras los cascos de caballo resonaban opacamente. Una enorme catedral se alzaba poderosa, los vitrales destilaban colores generosos e hipnotizantes, el mármol sólido brillaba intensamente, ladrillo por ladrillo era inmensa la belleza, difícil resultaba respirar.

La magnificencia iba más allá de las paredes adornadas por sutiles destellos de talentosos artistas, más allá del aire limpio, una mujer de una increíble beldad se encontraba matizando un cuadro de tamaño medio, su expresión era concentrada, entrecerraba los ojos sin parpadear mientras delineaba líneas y coloreaba otras, su mirada daba la impresión de arder en la inmensidad a causa de su iris rojizo. su piel porcelana y blanquecina le daban aún más el aspecto de una virgen o de una mártir, el cabello rubio oscuro era el marco perfecto para aquella imagen.

-Puede salir de ahí.-Susurró por lo bajo, su voz era miel para quien le escuchase.

-Simplemente no se le puede escapar nada.-Una mujer salía detrás de una de las muchas esculturas que le rodeaban.-Son magníficas.

-Lo son.-Asintió con un ligero gesto.

-Esta es especialmente maravillosa.-La mujer que ahora se distinguía con una piel igual de blanca y pálida como la de ella, los ojos dorados. el cabello rubio más claro y brillante señalaba una obra renacentista tallada en mármol. Sin despegar aún su atención de la pintura adivinó a cuál su compañera podría referirse.

-Es excepcionalmente talentoso quién la ha creado, un deleite.

-¿Cómo se llama?.-Preguntó con un aire desinteresado, las obras mortales y en general no eran de su agrado.

-"La generosidad del Vaticano".-Contestó con la voz tersa.- La mujer que sostiene a ese hombre no es más que la Virgen María, en sus brazos se encuentra Jesucristo.

La otra rubia rodó los ojos, la religión humana era otra de esas cosas que le desagradaban.

-Quise decir el artista.-Corrigió con la voz fría.

-Oh...-Musitó comprendiendo el fin de la pregunta.-Se puede saber...-Despegó sus ojos del cuadro que había con tanto afán pintado.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere aquí?

-Dejemos las formalidades a un lado. Tanto tiempo siendo amigas para que sigas hablándome de usted.-Su sonrisa era irónica.

-Comprendo.-Exclamó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en asentimiento.- ¿Qué puede ofrecerte una mujer como yo?

-Es una ofensa ingrata que pienses en el hecho de que necesite algo de ti , ¿no se puede visitar en estos tiempos a los amigos?

-¡Claro!.-Respondió alzando un poco la voz volviendo a su tarea anterior, tomaba una brocha con su mano lentamente.-Pero tu linaje no permite amigos salvo los que sean necesarios en tus deberes. Dejemos las formalidades Renee, ¿qué desea el Consejo de mí ahora?.-Su tono era tranquilo incluso amigable, había hablado con una sonrisa eterna en los labios.

Renee se aclaró la garganta, para obviar la situación.

-Esme... Tu sangre se está debilitando, El Consejo se encuentra preocupado de tu estado inactivo.

-En otras palabras, para ser exactos, necesitan más vampiros en sus filas, ya veo.

-No, escucha, no puedes seguir así.-Se había aproximado a ella con rapidez.- ¿Extinguirías una Familia antes de morder a alguien? Es ridículo.

-No veo la ridiculez en salvar a los humanos de una epidemia como la nuestra.

-Esme...-Repetía la mujer visiblemente más joven.-Ofreces la inmortalidad, el tiempo infinito para que cada ser se explote y evolucione más y más. ¿Imaginas que puede hacer este hombre si vive eternamente?.-Dijo señalando la escultura.- El mundo tendría una cultura de calidades excelsas sólo deberías morderle...

-Qué hermosa campaña, amiga mía. No tiene nada que ver entonces el hecho de que nuestro clan ofrezca una rabia insaciable al pelear, no por nada los Edén habríamos sido los artistas del mundo sombrío. Claro, ante una mayor sensibilidad, mayores son los sentidos, mayor es la bestia que revienta en cólera dentro de nosotros.

-Si sigues así te destruirás a ti misma.-Sentenció Reneé con un tono molesto que realmente era de preocupación.

-Hermana, lo haría yo misma, pero mi paso en este mundo aún no se haya concluso. Ahora ponte en marcha y dile al Consejo que su consideración hacia mí es inútil puesto que me doy cuenta de la hipocresía, y silencio, no quiero escuchar nada más del veneno que la lengua Ventrum posee para convencer, es inútil.

-Me ha alegrado verte.-Rene hizo una reverencia ante uno de los vampiros más antiguos que la historia podía ofrecer.-Aunque lo consideres una vil mentira de sangre.

Dicho esto la mujer se había esfumado delante de ella, Esme quedó petrificada unos instantes, dejó  
sus instrumentos de pintura a un lado y se dirigió a un extremo del salón, un biombo extendido y  
cubierto con sábanas blancas se encontraba frente a ella, deslizó una mano hacia un extremo de este, dejaría la efímera existencia al concluirle, faltaba poco, hizo ademán de destaparle pero los gritos del exterior le hicieron detenerse, unos golpeteos eufóricos contra la gran puerta de madera resonaron, se apresuró a abrir con paso firme.

-¡Ahí está!.-Gritaron unos hombres montados en caballos blancos que se acercaban rápidamente.-¡No dejen que escape!

Una niña de cabello castaño cayó a los pies de Esme, intentaba incorporarse, sus ojos verdes se delineaban con lágrimas desesperadas.

-Por favor, clemencia, por favor.- Dijo la joven con la voz cortada por el miedo.

-¡Detente ahí malnacida!.-Un hombre bajó de su caballo seguido de otro, le tomó del cabello sin consideración alguna.- ¿Conoces la pena por hurtar?

-Te garantizó lo sabrás, rata inmunda, tu castigo será el primero y también el último.-Las risas de los oficiales estallaron.

-Perdonen. -De nueva cuenta la voz era una delicia a quién escuchara.-¿Qué crimen ha perpetrado esta joven?

Los hombres voltearon con una expresión molestia, no darían explicaciones a los plebeyos sin embargo, al ver a la poseedora de tal voz quedaron cautivados.

-¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Puedo saberlo?.-Preguntó de nueva cuenta Esme, el poder de su sangre iba más allá de poseer la sensibilidad del arte, era también la línea sanguínea más hermosa que se poseía en los clanes de la noche.

-Mi señora.-Dijeron al unísono los hombres maravillados haciendo una reverencia.

-Esta mujer es una ladrona impía.-Siguió uno de ellos intentando ganar favor ante los ojos de la hermosa dama.-Sólo se cumple el deber que se nos ha encomendado.

.¿Esa mujer? Yo no veo más que una pequeña niña.-Replicó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero las leyes son claras, mi señora, por favor entienda que...

-¿Quién le ha acusado?.-Preguntó con serenidad.

-El dueño de la panadería, le ha visto hurtar un trozo de pan... Sólo cumplimos nuestro deber por favor entienda.-El miedo se apoderaba de ellos, no era un temor violento, era más bien como si perder gracia ante ella les rompiera el corazón.

-¿Y está aquí ese hombre?¿Pueden traerle?.-Volvió a cuestionar imperativa.

Uno de los oficiales asintió y corrió por el hombre que había dado la denuncia, no tardo en aparecer por la calle un hombre regordete de expresión amargada y ropa sudada, era desagradable.

-Este es el hombre.-Informó.

-¿Usted ha dado la alarma de que esta niña ha hurtado un miserable pedazo de pan rancio?.-La voz de Esme era un poco más rasposa pero no dejaba de ser embelesante. El hombre se quedó sin habla, al igual que los otros estaba anonadado.

-¿Es usted?.-Repitió.

-Sí, esta alimaña ha intentado aprovecharse de un descuido en mi pequeño y humilde negocio para robar vilmente.-Contestó el con voz ronca y nerviosamente, sin tomar importancia en el hecho de que ella había calificado de rancio su preciado producto.

-¿Y por ello habrán de enviarle a la horca? ¿Por el hambre que es en realidad el enemigo de todo nuestro pueblo?

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, sentían una sensación agria en el pecho.

-Tiene razón, pero comprenda...

-No hay algo más que hablar, en vez de acusar a seres que se ven obligados a actuar por una desdicha que aqueja a toda Roma, intenten hacer algo por la patria que profesan, fuera de mi vista, resultan repugnantes ante mí.

Ellos retrocedieron lentamente, el que tenía sujeta a la joven la dejó pesadamente, en sus ojos se formaban cristalinas lágrimas y se marchaba con una mano en el pecho. La castaña intentó ponerse en pie y huir de ahí, pero la suave mano de Esme la detuvo.

-No tengas miedo.-Suplicó.

Dentro de su salón nuevamente ofreció a su invitada un plato repleto de lo que consideraría esta manjares, frutas de colores apetitosos, queso y pan caliente, el vino en una bella copa acompañaba lo demás.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Cuestionó la rubia mientras terminaba de servir el pequeño banquete.

-Isabella.-Musitó tímidamente mirando con ojos deseosos la comida.

-¿Y tu apellido?.-Preguntó Esme mirando detenidamente el semblante que tenía enfrente, estaba pálido, las ojeras eran grandes.

-Yo...No tengo padres.-Explicó con un aire aún asustado.

La vampiresa guardo silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

-Por favor, come, esta es tu casa.-Señalo la comida amigablemente. La niña titubeó, pero finalmente comenzó a degustar con una rapidez increíble, Esme temió que en cualquier momento la niña pudiese ahogarse. Espero paciente a que la comida desapareciera casi por completo, Isabella ahora tenía un semblante un poco más animado y suspiraba con somnolencia.

-¿Has terminado?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, la tarde caía dando pie a la noche.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco?

Volvió a asentir con el mismo gesto, Esme le tendió la mano, la niña al tomarla se estremeció un poco por el frío que despedía, la siguió por el salón, subieron unas escaleras finamente talladas, Esme abrió una puerta de igual manera trabajada, mostró en su interior un pequeño cuarto pero acogedor, un candelabro estaba en un pequeño tocador, se apresuró a prender las velas.

-Adelante Isabella.

La castaña con menos miedo entró a la habitación, era muy cálida, miró la cama que parecía muy cómoda.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Esme con la voz maternal.

La niña asintió.

-De acuerdo, ahora duerme.

Isabella titubeó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Te asusta la oscuridad?.-Preguntó suavemente.

Ella no contestó pero por su semblante era fácil de adivinar.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Su semblante se iluminó en una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Ven.-Esme se acomodó en la cama pensando en la sensación extraña que le producía ¿hace  
cuánto que no habría estado en una? Mucho tiempo seguramente. Isabella se abalanzó a sus brazos tiritando un poco por el frío, Esme se dio cuenta y concentró sus energías en despedir un poco de calor corporal, era un vampiro magnífico, estar una noche entera así no le debilitaría en lo más mínimo. Sintió la respiración acompasarse, la castaña se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la niña había sentido el vacío de su cama, se levantó apresuradamente, corrió escaleras abajo, se dirigía a la salida jadeando.

-Buenos días.-Esme se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo lienzo.-¿Has dormido bien?

No obtuvo una respuesta.

-El desayuno está servido.-Señaló una pequeña mesita.-Antes de irte deberías comer, para tener fuerzas.

Isabella se sobresaltó un poco. Con un paso errante se dirigió a la mesita, tomó asiento.

-Lo siento.-Susurró.

-¿Por qué?.-Esme sonaba sorprendida.

-Por intentar huir.-Explicó la pequeña.

-¡Eso!.-Rió sonoramente y dulce.-No te preocupes, cuando quieras venir serás bien recibida. Sin excepción.

La castaña se dispuso a comer.

-No huyes si no estás siendo perseguida, no huyes si no eres prisionera.-Dijo amablemente la rubia.- Lo menos que quiero es que te sientas así.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio.  
Al finalizar Isabella se puso de pie con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Has terminado? Maravilloso.-Se dirigió a ella y la miro de pies a cabeza.- ¿No pretendes salir así  
verdad? Vamos.

La tomo suavemente de la mano pero la niña puso resistencia.

-No.-Espetó Isabella.

-¿Perdón?.-Esme no comprendía.-Vamos, te pondremos muy linda para cuando te vayas.

-¡No!.-Ahora era un grito fuerte. Esme asintió en silencio había cruzado la línea. Las mejillas de la niña eran ahora vivamente rojas.-Es que yo no quiero irme.

La vampiresa le sonrió.

-Entonces no te irás.-La miro con dulzura.- Y nadie te pedirá jamás que te marches ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.-Contestó la pequeña castaña con firmeza.

-Siempre voy a cuidarte, lo prometo.

Esme se encontraba cepillando el cabello largo de la niña, reían y el silencio no tenía lugar con ellas.

-¿Qué edad tienes?.-Preguntó Esme.

Isabella se quedo pensativa mirando sus pequeñas manos, las levanto con los dedos extendidos.

-¿Diez?.-Se aventuró la rubia.

Bajo sus manos y levantó una con tres dedos extendidos.

-¡Trece!.-Exclamó enternecida Esme, su sensibilidad remarcaba el instinto maternal que poseía cuando era humana.-Pues bien, es casi ya toda una señorita. Veamos, sí. Qué hermosa se ve usted.

La pequeña se paró y vio el lindo vestido blanco de algodón que tenía puesto, y los pequeños  
zapatitos igualmente blancos.

Los días transcurrían con suavidad, Isabella mostraba gran interés el mirar pintar a Esme, esta decidió instruirla en la pintura, dibujo, literatura y claro la música. Isabella no poseía muchos gratos recuerdos, había sido abandonada como muchos otros niños de la época, había sobrevivido gracias a la caridad de los orfanatos pero la vida que se ofrecía ahí simplemente en ocasiones no era muy buena, solía robar para llevarse algo para comer, hurtaba monedas a los pueblerinos si se descuidaban lo suficiente, llegó a soportar infamias que jamás nadie debería sufrir, golpes, palabras espurias, abusos varios, de eso quedaba la huella imborrable, no solía hablar con frecuencia, todo ello dio un giro al tocar esa puerta inmensa de la catedral.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba pintando con gran soltura, sus rasgos infantiles aún se encontraban en su rostro pero demostraban al mismo tiempo que la madurez pronto llegaría, era ya antes de la adolescencia una mujer muy hermosa.

-Bella. Por favor, trae los caballetes que están cercanos a la escalera, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Ella obediente interrumpió su obra y se dirigió por el encargo que su benefactora, tomó dos bases de madera con dificultad, sus brazos delgados comenzaban a dolerle tenuemente, siguió caminando y tropezó tirando unos cuadros y con ellos un biombo.

-¡Dios! ¿Estás bien?.-Esme se acercó con paso rápido y miro la obra que tanto le aterraba recordar,  
Bella lo veía con atención, la mujer rubia se apresuró a taparle, un movimiento brusco que asustó a  
la castaña.- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó de nueva cuenta con el tono más dulce que pudo, trataba de  
enmendar el gesto imprudente que había cometido.

-Sí, lo siento.-Susurró Bella.

-No te preocupes, debo poner orden a este desastre, sabes que no se me da muy bien.-Dijo con una risa melódica que terminó de tranquilizar a Bella.

Pocos incidentes reales se habían presentado después de ello, Esme intentaba no pensar en la promesa que había hecho siglos antes, la pintura que la asustaba y atraía al mismo tiempo intentaba ser de igual manera olvidada, los pensamientos indeseados iban y venían así como los años. Un lustro había pasado desde la llegada de la pequeña humana que había tocado la fibra más sensible de su ser, había dado rienda suelta de cierta manera al sueño que jamás había podido realizar.

-Madre... He llegado.-Gritó con voz aterciopelada una mujer castaña, joven, hermosa, con formas  
femeninas y generosas.

-Renee... No es momento de hablar de ello.-Reconoció la voz de Esme.

-No sabes a lo que se están exponiendo, los rumores vuelan, te debilitas, no podrías con ello, si Aro se entera...

-¿Madre?.- Preguntó la joven mujer acercándose y dejando a un lado las hogazas aún calientes y fruta fresca sobre una mesa.

-¡Bella!.-Esme corrió a abrazarle.-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Ha estado tranquilo, logré vender una de mis pinturas, mañana vendrán por él, Miguel Ángel ha sido  
muy generoso en presentarme con sus amigos.-Dijo en una sonrisa sincera y encantadora.

-Vaya, ¡Cómo has crecido!.-Exclamó una rubia de igual manera hermosa.

-Renee, es un placer verle mi señora.-Dijo solemne la castaña.

-No me hables así, me haces sentir vieja.-Reprochó con una mueca divertida que arrancó una sonrisa a la joven.-Es tarde, será mejor que me marche. Un placer Isabella. Esme...

-¡Espero verte pronto! Hasta luego hermana.-Atajó esta sin darle tiempo de réplica dirigiéndola a la salida. Una vez en la puerta Renee susurró algo, Bella no pudo escuchar gran cosa, comenzó a preparar la cena.

-¿Qué cuadro has vendido? Es emocionante.

-Madre, ha sido el Adán.-Explicó con orgullo.-Hemos hablado con Su Eminencia está interesado en que decoremos la nueva Capilla.

-¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso.-Esme dijo sinceramente, la religión no era algo a lo que pudiera ser  
devota pero a su "hija" le educó como cualquier otra niña normal. Golpes fuertes y secos tocaron la  
puerta.-Renee ha debido olvidar algo.-Dijo en una mueca preocupada.- Por favor comienza sin mí.

Hizo caso a su madre y comenzó su cena, veía de reojo como Esme se dirigía a al puerta con una sonrisa, vio también como se desvanecía lentamente aunque la forzara para mantener, diviso una cabellera negra y larga fue efímero puesto que Esme quiso cerrar la puerta sin éxito, no escuchaba  
que decían, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Madre?.-Preguntó finalmente.

Esme volteó con una expresión de fingida fuerza.

-Ya voy cariño.-Le dijo con la voz quebrada. Quiso cerrar la puerta nuevamente y el hombre que había visto por fin quedo a su vista plena, era una imagen escalofriante, la mirada dura, fría de un color inusual, las facciones parecidas a un cadáver, Bella se estremeció cuando vio que el hombre  
susurraba algo a su madre y le sonreía a ella. El hombre se marchó con una mueca de satisfacción,  
Esme volvió con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Inquirió la castaña temerosa.

-Es... un viejo amante que al parecer no ha podido olvidar a tu hermosa madre.-Dijo con un tono seguro y gracioso.

-Ha sido ... perturbarte.

-Bella, descuida. Soy una mujer fuerte, tanto casi como tú.-Le dedicó una sonrisa muy radiante.

El día concluyó sin otro contratiempo, Bella se acostó en su cuarto, tenía años sin temer a la  
oscuridad pero ver a ese sujeto le había erizado la piel y le provocaría sin dudarlo algunas pesadillas.

Las velas se encontraban apagadas, en medio del salón se encontraban dos cuerpos que a pesar de ello se veían perfectamente entre sí.

-Le he dicho que haría lo que cualquier madre para proteger a sus hijos.-Dijo con ardor en la voz.

-Pero es que no eres tú como cualquier otra madre, de hecho no eres madre, sólo has cuidado a esa humana como una mascota.

-Basta.

-Entiende que están en peligro.-Susurró preocupada.

-Basta... Renee lo único que encuentro curioso es que seas como un cuervo de mal agüero.

-Tengo acceso a mucha información, Esme, no voy a concebir que después de tantos años de conocernos vengas a acusarme sin fundamentos. Mi lealtad es para contigo.-La vampiresa más joven replicó con dolo.

-Me sorprende que la poseas a alguien que no te ofrece beneficios.-Esme estaba a la defensiva.

-Aunque te parezca increíble es así.

-Es imposible.-Esme sonrió con ironía.-Ustedes no son así. ¿Por qué lo harías?.-Renee guardó silencio.-Según tu sangre no hay más motivos, es parte de tus obligaciones.

-No es verdad.-Atajó.

-¿Por qué más sería?.-Dijo levantando los hombros.-¿A qué estás jugando ahora?

-¡Lo hago porque me importas!.-Renee había perdido por un instante los estribos, pero volvió en sí inmediatamente.-Eres como mi familia.

-Bella es como una familia para mí.-Dijo fríamente.

-La familia humana que nunca tuviste. Aro es capaz de muchas cosas, Isabella está en un gran  
peligro tanto o más que tú.

-La mandaré a estudiar lejos.

-Los Vulturi irán hasta donde haga falta...

-Renee, silencio, no quiero escuchar nada más.-interrumpió con sequedad.

-El remedo de amor que sientes hacia ella es como el hombre que quiere proteger a su perro de una malaria inminente y que toma medidas simples como mandarlo al patio trasero.

-Si tienes aprecio a lo que hemos pasado juntas confiarás en mí.

-Confío en ti, no confío en lo demás que pueda pasar.

Esme iba a decir algo más para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero un grito desgarrante cruzó la noche.  
Subió con la velocidad acostumbrada en los vampiros, Bella se encontraba bañada en sudor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-Preguntó Esme aguardando lo peor.

-Es...Ha sido una pesadilla.-Contestó jadeando.-Yo.. lo siento.

Esme sonrió, se dirigió hacia la castaña e hizo un movimiento indicando que le hiciera un lugar.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.-Dijo mientras se recostaba al lado de Bella quien estaba acostumbrada  
al frío habitual de ella.

-No se te haga costumbre, que me extrañarás.-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Dios no lo quiera...-Dijo por lo bajo Esme, espero paciente y la respiración tranquila que ya conocía se hizo presente. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ruido se movió como una sombra bajo rápidamente, como lo suponía Renee se había ido.

La mañana brillaba ostentosa, el cielo era limpio, un buen humor provocaba la alegría de encontrarse  
vivo.

-Madre. Volveré más tarde.-Dijo una castaña con alegría evidente.

-Por favor ten cuidado, y no olvides llegar esta vez temprano.-Esme como de costumbre se encontraba frente a uno de sus múltiples cuadros.

-Volveré a tiempo para la cena.-Y con una gran sonrisa dejó la que había sido su casa durante estos años que le parecían simplemente felices o perfectos.

Caminó como era costumbre entre las calles románticas de Roma, reconoció un taller y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

-¡Isabella!.-Salió del taller un hombre de aspecto amable y sabio le tendió los brazos.

-¡Es un hermoso día!.-Dijo en modo de saludo y abrazó al hombre.

-¡Excelso! Pero ven, pasa, tenemos un invitado muy especial.-Entraron al gran taller que tenía pinturas terminadas y aún por laboral, el sólo hecho de entrar ofrecía un aire bohemio y sacro. En el interior pudo observar con detenimiento un hombre mayor con un brillo en la mirada parecido a su maestro.

-Buen día mi señor.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia acostumbrada.

-Bendito es otro día en el cual se respira, bendito es este día en el que mis ojos han gozado de su belleza tan espléndida.-Contestó el hombre con cortesía.

-¡Aún con la edad no ha desaparecido la galantería!.-Exclamó el otro hombre.-Leonardo, he aquí el puño del que han salido algunas de las obras que has adulado con anterioridad.

-Tiene un pulso bello por naturaleza según veo.

-Es un gran halago viniendo de usted.- Bella susurró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué has traído hoy?.-Preguntó.

-Miguen Ángel ha pedido que traiga una obra que he vendido a llegar por su causa.-Contestó extendiendo sus brazos ofreciendo los cuadros cubiertos por una manta gruesa y blanca.

-Garantizo que poseen una calidad sublime, mientras haces ello, iré a comprar un poco de vino y queso, les dejo en su humilde morada.

-Iré yo, no me molestaría, además quisiera al regresar sus críticas de mis pinturas.-Interrumpió Bella con su sonrisa habitual.

-¡Es un ángel!.-Gritó el hombre llamado Leonardo levantando las manos con una expresión divertida.

La castaña recibió unas cuantas monedas de las manos de Miguen Ángel y salió inmediatamente a cumplir con el mandato, caminaba tranquila y con un porte parecido al de Esme, Se detuvo frente de un pequeño comercio atendido por una anciana agradable, pagó y se dispuso a marchar pero escuchó los gritos presas del pánico de algunos aldeanos, estos corrían desbocados.

-¡Incendio!.-Logro distinguir que una mujer gritaba histérica.

Sin pretender perder más tiempo dio media vuelta para volver al taller, avisar a su maestro y amigo debía evacuar el área, tenía, también, que ver a su madre, comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin embargo, un hombre de capa púrpura al que no distinguió la cara chocó contra ella de repente.

-Mil disculpas, Señora.-Y se alejó.

Bella se quedó de pie y se dobló al instante sobre sus rodillas, llevo sus manos que temblaban a su  
abdomen, la sangre corría y manchaba su vestido blanco.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente, entró en él un hombre que tenía parecido a un médico. Esme se encontraba a un lado de la cama y en ella se encontraba su hija sin conciencia. El hombre se acercó y tomó el pulso, reviso los reflejos, miró a Esme y movió lentamente la cabeza.

-Recomiendo que encuentre un cura lo más pronto posible, no hay más que hacer, ha sido herida profundamente, perdió mucha sangre, no cicatriza, temo hayan sido lastimados los órganos internos. Lo siento mucho Señora.

La mujer rubia se encontraba devastada, el doctor le dejó sola para que pudiese despedirse,  
finalmente, tras días de agonía se dijo que era lo mejor.

-No veo el drama en esto.-Ronroneó una voz en la oscuridad.-Muérdele.

Esme se quedó quieta observando a la castaña con una tristeza enorme.

-Si no la muerdes tú, entonces yo tendré que hacerlo.-Una mujer igualmente rubia salía de entre las sombras.-Hazte un lado, lo haré sin problemas.-Esme se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de cuello y mostrando sus colmillos.

-No te le acerques.-Su voz era fuerte y se parecía más a un gruñido.

-Esme... La despertaras... Suéltame.-Exigía Renee con dificultad.-Puedes ahorrarle este sufrimiento, puedes vivir con ella eternamente, al igual que una madre e hija ...como lo has deseado.

-No voy a condenarla a una existencia maldita.-Replicó agresivamente.

-No estamos malditos.-La mano de Esme se cerraba aún más en su cuello.-Y no es una existencia  
miserable, ni somos demonios, somos lo que somos, poseemos nuestra propia naturaleza no sirve renegar de ella.

-¡No!.-Apretaba aún más su agarre.-No merece esto.

-Tú eres la que no la merece, has prometido cuidarla contra todo, contra Aro... tu promesa abarca contra la muerte porque eres capaz de ello.-Renee contestaba aún con más dificultad, sus uñas se clavaban contra la pared y sus ojos dorados se ponían negros.-Demuestra que mereces a Bella y salvala, deja a un lado tus miedos estúpidos y egoístas.-Esme la soltó lentamente.-Si no quieres hacerlo, te comprendo, pero permite que yo

-No.- Esme se alejaba con el paso lento.-Déjame sola.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, había recordado la promesa que le había hecho a Renee, la promesa que había hecho a Bella el primer día que pasó junto a ella. Miró a su hija con la expresión preocupada y lastimera, se inclinó hacia ella.-Lo siento tanto hija mía.-Dicho lo último se inclinó al cuello blanco que tenía en frente, sus colmillos destellaron furtivamente, la castaña entreabrió los ojos con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, respiró por última vez.

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana, Bella abrió los ojos, la luz le causaba un escozor, recordaba con dificultad que había pasado, miró el cuarto con un tenue dolor, estaba en casa, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, simplemente no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido, un pensamiento la asaltó de repente.

-Madre.-Susurró levantándose inmediatamente.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, se sentía un poco aturdida pero ya mucho más fresca, se estiró al terminar de bajar y bostezó.

-¡Buenos días!.- Exclamó una voz familiar.

-!Madre!.-Dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó a abrazarla.-Dios... He tenido un sueño bastante extraño.

-Hija...-Su madre articulaba con dificultad.

-Necesito tomar un baño.-Interrumpió sin notarlo.

-El agua está lista.-Esme la miró un poco más animada, habían sido dos largas semanas, cada día como acostumbraba calentaba en cántaros un poco de agua con la esperanza que ese día su amada hija por fin despertara para darle uso.

La castaña depositó un beso suave en la mejilla de Esme, y se alejó tarareando una canción que no recordaba donde la había escuchado, su madre la miraba un poco más tranquila, Bella se veía en excelentes condiciones, sobre todo la recordaba, le había llamado madre y había seguido la rutina cotidiana, era un caso excepcional, recordaba con pesar como algunos humanos dieron un cambio drástico de personalidad al ser abrazados, pero la actitud de Bella era muy radiante a pesar de estar muerta, a pesar del aspecto desentonado, pálido, cansado y visiblemente hambriento, seguramente su hija aún no estaría consciente de lo que en realidad era ahora, pero ya le asaltaría ese instinto y hasta entonces...Esme se detuvo un momento, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sintió la preocupación extenderse en su pecho.

Bella se encontraba en un pequeño balneario hermosamente decorado, en medio de este había una bañera de mármol con dimensiones generosas y cómodas, se despojó de su bata y corrió hacia al agua juguetonamente, se sumergió por el pequeño brinco que había dado antes, "aguantó" la respiración, contó hasta diez, salió a la superficie y recostó su cabeza en su borde, miraba fijamente el techo, estaba tan tranquila podría quedarse "dormida" escuchó con atención el murmullo del agua cayendo, distinguió algunos pajarillos a los que nunca antes había prestado atención, seguía con los ojos cerrados, ahora el murmullo leve de la ciudad, no se sobresaltó, estaba muy serena.

_-¡Es un abuso!.- Escuchó de repente._

-¿Qué...?.- La castaña abrió los ojos y miró al rededor confundida, estaba completamente sola, estaría soñando levemente, aún tenía el eco de una pesadilla que había tenido pero que no recordaba a ciencia cierta, volvió a recostar su cabeza, el agua comenzaba a enfriarse más rápido de lo normal o así la sentía.

_-Señora, sea razonable, de verdad es una ganga, no puedo bajar más el precio.-Reconoció la voz de un comerciante de telas con el que hablaba a menudo, se sobresalto, volvió a abrir los ojos y nuevamente se encontraba sola._

-Dios...-Suspiró

_-¡Pan fresco!_

Dio un pequeño salto, lo había oído claramente, no estaba soñando.

-Muy gracioso.-Reclamó a la nada, pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta. Podría jurar que había escuchado nítidamente al odioso panadero que se encontraba a algunas calles, recordó la molestia que ese sujeto le causaba aunque odiase admitir empeñaba su oficio magistralmente, preparaba pan _delicioso_, la palabra delicioso desencadenó una sensación conocida, comenzaba a tener hambre, al salir seguramente su madre tenía el desayuno listo. Reparó entonces que no escuchaba nada fuera de lo usual, Miguel Ángel decía que poseía una gran imaginación y por lo tanto una maravillosa creatividad, se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente, había olvidado llevar la pintura que logró vender, aunque podría jurar que lo había llevado ya, que incluso conoció a un hombre llamado Leonardo, ¿ella había salido a comprar un aperitivo para ellos? ¿Alguien había gritado que ocurría un incendio mientras la gente corría estrepitosamente.

Esa había sido su pesadilla.

Se llevó inconscientemente la mano al abdomen donde recordaba haber sentido un agudo dolor, sin embargo no dolía, no tenía nada, quiso mirar pero el agua distorsionaba para ver con claridad, le pareció que de igual manera el agua tenía un color extraño su piel se veía... un poco _rara_, recordó la sangre que había visto en sus dedos en la supuesta pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos aún más.  
Sí, sangre.

_-Lleve pescado recién traído de las costas un manjar digno de Cesares._

_-Carne a bajo precio._

_-Le he dicho que no es el precio justo._

De nuevo las voces aún más fuertes, acompañado ahora de cascos de caballo, niños gritando y podía discernir que corrían, alguien lloraba, un mar de voces se volcaba en su cabeza, se paro rápidamente.

-No...-Grito levemente y todo cesó.

Estaba alucinando, quizá el vapor la había mareado, su presión había bajado, cualquier cosa antes de llegar a la idea de que estaba enloqueciendo, se vistió con dificultad estaba un poco conmocionada, salió, se dirigió a su cuarto con multitud de pensamientos chocando entre sí en su cabeza, escuchó levente a su madre llamarla pero siguió su camino, cerró con (mucha) fuerza la puerta causando un gran ruido, se sentó sobre su cama, suspiró, se sentía extraña, incómoda, molesta, con hambre.

Levemente escuchó el golpeteó de la puerta.

-Bella, hija, ¿estás bien?.

-Sí...-Contestó con voz trémula.-He venido a... ahora bajo.

Escuchó a su madre retirarse con paso ligero.

-Tranquila. Tranquila.-Se repetía como un mantra, algo a que aferrarse cuando no queda nada más.- Tranquila.

Decidió que bajaría a tomar su desayuno, no quería preocupar a su madre, se paró rápidamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, instintivamente miró su reflejo en el espejo que su mentor le había obsequiado, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, dio media vuelta a observarse detenidamente, retrocedió con la mirada aún fija en ella.

El iris rojo llameante, la piel blanca parecía al de un cadáver, dio un paso hacia atrás, intentó gritar pero su voz no obedecía, observó con más horror los puntiagudos dientes que sobresalían entre sus labios, corrió rápidamente escaleras abajo, tropezó y cayó golpeando una a una las escaleras, estaba en Schok aunque sabía que al intentar levantarse su cuerpo la sacudiría de dolor, por fin el suelo golpeó su espalda fuertemente, se levantó sin problema, palpando con sorpresa su cuerpo, no sentía nada... literalmente.

-Isabella.-Su madre le hablaba con la voz serena.-Necesitamos tratar algunas cuestiones.-La divisó  
con el semblante mucho más pálido, sus labios carmín exagerados y los ojos... los ojos rojos familiarmente...-Habrás notado algunas... irregularidades en tu cuerpo, por favor, escúchame.-Explicó con la misma calma acercándose a su hija.

Bella dio un paso atrás.

-¿Es una broma?.-Preguntó confundida.-¿Es otro sueño ?

La rubia se acercó a ella negando con la cabeza.

-Una pesadilla...-Musitó retrocediendo.

-Al igual que los humanos, nosotros hemos crecido junto a ellos, nuestras diferencias son abismales  
y la esencia es la misma... lejanamente. Las leyendas de ambos han sido diversas, mitos, leyendas,  
pero siempre es caer en divagar, no se conoce la verdad y quizá algún día se sepa, pero tan sólo  
existe el quizá.-Esme hablaba pausadamente en un tono dulce, jamás había hecho algo así antes, era instintivo.- La leyenda que prontamente se encontrará relegada a mito es sencilla. Los primero  
humanos que fueron creados, como bien sabrás...

-Adán y Eva.-Interrumpió la castaña. Esme asintió con la cabeza.

-Son los dos humanos del Edén, oficialmente, sin embargo hay razones para creer que había una pareja de Adán antes de Eva.

-Lilith.-Volvió a cortar Bella con la voz apagada, Esme volvió a asentir con la cabeza y una sonrisa, le enorgullecía de cierta manera que hubiera aprendido las clases de religión que le costó impartir.

-Ella fue desterrada del Paraíso por tener una actitud rebelde, Yahvé en su bondad y misericordia  
decidió no matarla y en vez de ello orillada al mar..

-¿Qué tienen que ver esas fábulas?.-Dijo impaciente, sorprendiéndose un poco de la actitud molesta y blasfema que había cometido.

-Caín mató a Abel.-Dijo saltando una gran parte de la historia.- Y de igual manera fue desterrado,  
pero también fue maldecido.

-"¿Qué has hecho? ¡Escucha! La sangre de tu hermano clama desde el suelo. Ahora estás maldito y la tierra, que abrió su boca para recibir la sangre de tu hermano rechazará tu mano. Cuando trabajes la tierra, no te dará fruto. Vagarás eternamente sobre la tierra.".-Exclamó Bella de memoria.

-Y este con terror dijo que cualquiera vengaría a Abel y le mataría, pero Yavhé respondió: No será  
así; si alguien mata a Caín, será vengado siete veces. Y Dios puso una marca en Caín para que quien quiera que se encontrase con él no lo matara".-Hizo otra pausa.-Maldijo su sangre.

Bella aún no comprendía.

-"Vagarás eternamente sobre la tierra".-Repitió su madre.- ¿Cómo se vaga eternamente sobre la  
tierra?

-Es imposible.-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Vivir para existir no es necesario, Caín murió, pero siguió andando, aún hay vampiros que aseguran sigue aquí.-Bella se estremeció al escuchar la palabra.

-Vampiros.-Repitió maquinalmente.-Imposible.

-Las leyendas que nos rodean son extensas y no quiero abrumarte. En otras palabras Bella... eres... somos vampiros.

-No... Imposible, es un mal sueño.

-Nuestra alma es la energía atrapada en un cuerpo que no tiene corazón latiente. ¿Escuchas latir tu  
corazón? ¿Posees el calor de tu cuerpo?-Bella no contestó se limitó a tomar su pulso o a sentir la  
cálida sensción de su pecho.

Nada.

-¿Qué me han hecho?.-Titubeó.

-Isabella, hija mía, no habría otra alternativa... estabas muy herida...-Recordó la castaña el hecho que la había llevado a perder la conciencia.-Los médicos no veían en ti un futuro favorable, la muerte era inminente.-Bella pensaba rápidamente, vampiros, no-muertos, bebedores de sangre,  
demonios.

-Y tú... tú me mataste.-Sentenció finalmente.

-No había otra opción... no estarías en este mundo, no podrías ofrecer nada más, tú mereces seguir aquí...-Las palabras salían torpemente, divisaba un rechazó que no había contemplado.

-Me mataste... Tú me has condenado.-Susurraba con la voz quebrada, todo lo que había creído en su vida, los pecados, las herejías, todo había cambiado.-Un demonio.

-Bella... No...-Gritó al vacío.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días, Esme se encontraba con el semblante seco y sin brillo, trabajaba en la  
oscuridad de su salón el biombo de madera del que había huido tanto tiempo. El pincel se deslizaba  
rápidamente y firme, se detuvo repentinamente. Toda la noche hasta la madrugada había trabajado, por fin estaba listo.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Es un excelente día!.-Exclamó un hombre entrando con los brazos abiertos acompañado de otros dos.-¿No es así?

Esme se limitó a observar su dibujo serenamente.

-Me he enterado de las buenas nuevas, Esme, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin te hayas  
decidido abrazar a alguien.

La mujer seguía guardando un sepulcral silencio, discernía la hipocresía en las palabras, el cinismo  
y la burla, pero no movía sus labios para articular palabra alguna.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra? Estamos ansiosos por verle.-El hombre de apariencia madura, ojos penetrantes y cabello negro mantenía la sonrisa.-Ah no ser... que se.. ¿haya escapado? ¡Qué desdicha!.-Su voz sonaba melodramática.-Los peligros para un neonato son incontables, pero descuida querida, seguramente le encontraremos.

Esme seguía sin contestar, tenía los ojos fijos.

-¿Querida?.-Preguntó irreverentemente.- ¿Qué es lo que miras? Oh vaya... Es hermoso. ¿Cuál es su  
nombre?.-Preguntó amigablemente pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, aumentó su sonrisa.-Realmente me alegra que hayas decidido seguir con la tradición sanguínea.-Dedicó otra mirada curiosa alrededor.- Pero en verdad...no veo a tu vástago por aquí... ¿Será acaso que no ha podido completarse? Una lástima que después de tanto tiempo para este momento simplemente haya muerto.

-Ella está viva.-Por primera vez Esme le dirigía la palabra pero aún sin verle directamente.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso! ¿Entonces dónde se supone que está?.-El tono del hombre  
seguía siendo cínico.

La rubia guardaba silencio contemplando enternamente su cuadro.

-Descuida Esme, haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

La rubia inmediatamente lo miro y se abalanzó contra el hombre.

-No te atrevas.-Gruñó.

-Tranquila mamá oso.-Susurró él sereno haciendo una seña para que los otros dos hombres que se acercaban se detuvieran.

-Aro-Volvió a gruñir.- Te lo advierto si tocas a mi...

-¿Hija?.-El hombre rió fuertemente.-Querida, nosotros no tenemos hijos, qué estupidez, sólo tenemos herederos.

-Si la tocas será la última cosa que hagas. Lo juro.

-Amenazarme no es inteligente.

-Provocarme tampoco lo es Aro.-Se aferraba más al cuerpo del hombre con rabia.- No tientes tu  
suerte.-Su boca se abría agresiva los colmillos eran amenazadores, era una escena natural, parecía a una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros de una evidente amenaza.

-¿Qué harás? Poco importa que seas un vampiro de cuarta generación cuando estás tan débil y sobre todo te sientes tan deprimida.-La miraba fijamente y con un tono retador.- Admiro realmente la herencia de tu familia, Edén, del hebreo _placer. Ustedes... _¡los artistas! los vampiros más sensibles y hermosos... Es una pena que su poder recaiga patéticamente en su debilidad.

-Tú no sabes nada.-Afirmó con las uñas enterradas en la piel del vampiro, el leve crujir debajo de sus dedos se sentía.

-¡Señora mía! Sé mucho más de lo que imaginas, su estigma cae en el rechazo, guardan el sentimiento humano del corazón roto, que fábula tan romántica y estúpida.-Notó como el agarre se desvanecía lentamente.- Por eso ustedes no pudieron con ello, su fuerza es una capacidad pero no un hecho.

Esme se separó del hombre, las palabras resonaban una y otra vez, era verdad.

-Deja la valentía para otro momento, si es que hay otro día para ti .-Dijo con una risa cínica era agradable que sus planes salieran a la perfección, sólo era cuestión de esperar y...

Una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó su cuerpo, frunció el ceño había sido muy rápido para distinguir que había sido, miró a los otros dos hombres que igualmente estaban extrañados, posó su atención en Esme y la cólera inundó su ser cuando divisó a una figura femenina ligeramente menor en tamaño se asía desesperadamente al cuerpo de la vampireza.

-Madre...-Bella sollozaba, era claro su estado neófito, las expresiones humanas seguían arraigadas.- Lo siento tanto...

-¿Qué?.-Aro se encontraba atónito, no había contemplado algo tan obvio que resultaba estúpido se había confiado, sin embargo sólo era un ligero retraso en sus planes, todo saldría como había predicho.- ¡Oh pero que emotivo! Una reunión familiar, ¡Marcus! ¡Cayo! Miren, ¿no es precioso? Estamos presenciando una reunión familiar...

-Fuera de aquí, no son bienvenidos.-Ordenó Esme quien no soltaba al cuerpo gélido de su hija, estaba sorprendida por el hecho repentino pero no lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

-¡Qué infame! Tratar así a tus amigos.-Aros comenzaba a perder la postura, era típico cuando salían de su control las situaciones, miraba la escena con enojo debía hacer algo. No había tiempo para la diplomacia.-¡Es un placer conocer ala heredera de Esme! Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi.-Caminaba con paso decidido hacia las dos mujeres.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más.-La voz de Esme seguía imperativa. Aro frunció aún más el ceño, pese a su puesto y experiencia había cosas que no soportaba, recibir ordenes era una de ellas.

-Considero que...-Sus ojos se volvían intensamente negro, había analizado la situación, tres vampiros vigorosos contra una no-muerta débil y una neófita semi-consciente, sería sencillo.-Es momento para un abrazo.-Se abalanzó contra ellas con un movimiento rápido fallando instantáneamente.- Marcus, Cayo.-Ordenó con un gruñido. El hombre de cabello rubio a quién correspondía el nombre de Cayo asintió rápidamente ubicando a las vampiresas en las escaleras.-Que sea rápido pero lo más dolorosamente posible.

Esme escuchaba con atención, Bella estaba en sus brazos, parecía no tener conciencia era obvio que no había bebido absolutamente nada, no soportaría más si no ingería sangre, debía salir de ahí, sin embargo un golpe en la espalda la obligó a soltar a su hija quién cayó estrepitosamente.

-No lo intentes de nuevo.-Esme tomó en sus manos a Cayo y apretó fuertemente, sus uñas se clavaban en él, este lanzó un chillido y fue aventado escaleras abajo seguido por el peso de Esme, esta con los ojos teñidos de un carmín oscuro sin mucho esfuerzo dislocó el hombro del vampiro maltrecho, la sangre empezaba a emanar.

-Marcus, al vástago.-Mandó Aro con impaciencia quien se dirigía a Esme con odio.

Un vampiro de cabello largo y negro, se apresuró a levantar a Bella del suelo, pero fue golpeado prácticamente al instante.

-Tú... tampoco pretendas tocarla de nuevo.-La rubia experimentaba un frenesí temible, pese a la belleza que poseía resultaba aterradora y atrayente, Aro cargó de nueva cuenta contra ella siendo evitado el choque con facilidad.

Bella entre abrió los ojos, la visión era borrosa pero lograba distinguir vagamente la figura de su madre y otros dos hombres quien luchaban contra ella.

-Madre.-Intentó articular pero se encontraba débil había vagado sin rumbo durante dos días, había sufrido quemaduras a causa del sol por lo tanto se había refugiado a las a fueras de la ciudad, antes de ello había intentado comer un poco devolviendo con poca gracia lo que ingería, estaba cansada, asustada, confundida, había regresado con Esme no por ello, aunque fuera irónico le extrañaba, le parecía extraño que un monstruo pudiese sentirse así.-Madre.-Susurró finalmente, escuchó un gruñido cercano y el aroma le golpeó de repente, la sangre manaba fluidamente, la castaña inconscientemente se arrastró hacía él, el hombre tenía la mirada perdida, su piel parecía haber sido rota literalmente y gotas de un líquido rojizo salía de ellas, súbitamente Bella se abalanzó contra él con una fuerza instintiva el hombre gritó y forcejeó ligeramente, ella bebía por primera vez en su vida.

-Es una ridiculez que pongas resistencia, hazte un favor querida y déjanos brindarte la paz eterna.-Exclamaba Aro mientras asestaba un golpe contra el rostro de Esme, debilitada o no ella parecía inamovible, golpeó con fuerza su rostro que cedió finalmente, Marcus golpeaba con cólera también, la rubia cayó de rodillas, en ocasiones la fuerza le faltaba, había vencido a uno de ellos con facilidad pero también se había cansado usando mucha energía, no recordaba lo que era estar en combate y menos contra oponentes formidables.-De verdad Esme no hagas esto más bochornoso.-Asestó una patada poderosa que apenas cuarteó la piel de ella, Marcus imitó a su hermano, Aro se encontraba fascinado pro la sensación de "domar" a un antediluviano que no notó el par de ojos coléricos que le miraban, no fue hasta que sintió un agarre fuerte contra él que apartó la vista de Esme, lo que vio lo paralizó por completo. Apenas pudo distinguir un rostro vampirico, las facciones rayaban en lo bestial, la sangre emanaba de los labios, los colmillos puntiagudos eran extremadamente largos, los ojos no eran distinguibles, Aro trastabilló y cayó al suelo sintió un dolor en el cuello, estaba atónito.

Otro vampiro le estaba mordiendo, y no conforme con ello la sensación que producía le provocaba un ardor insoportable, estaba bebiendo su sangre, en el mundo sombrío había sólo un crimen imperdonable. Aro gruñó con furia y trató de deshacerse del agarre vanamente.

-No...-Musitó forcejeando mientras sentía la pérdida de su vitae.-Imposible.-Su voz se cortaba, seguía forcejeando pero perdía fuerza, además era golpeado una y otra vez para que dejara de moverse, se cuarteaba con facilidad, él jamás había visto algo parecido, nunca había escuchado algo semejante, era un verdadero monstruo lo que se aferraba a él.-¡No!.-Volvía a gritar ahora con miedo.-Suéltame demonio.-Sintió como la mordida se profundizaba, por primera vez en su existencia como vampiro realmente sentía terror, finalmente su vista se nublaba, y sentía el peso faltante de quien le había abrazado con tanta facilidad, Marcus veía con los ojos muy abiertos, había comprobado que Cayo había sido destruido, y ahora Aro se desvanecía frente a él, Esme forcejeaba con Bella, había logrado con mucha dificultad separarlo de él, Esme recibía golpes sin consideración, Marcus estaba aterrado, corrió rápidamente donde se encontraba su hermano y sin reparar si se encontraba consciente se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Hija detente...-Exclamaba entrecortadamente Esme, no podía controlar a Bella y las fuerzas se iban rápidamente, era un frenesí que había visto solamente una vez en los milenios de su vida, pocas veces la bestia interna salía con tanta naturalidad, la fueza de neonato le daba ventaja a su hija y la energía en la sangre de otro vampiro resultaba un veneno generalmente mortal, sin embargo había desencadenado algo terrible en Isabella.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!.-Escuchó levemente entre los gruñidos de su hija.

-Renee...-Dijo con dificultad.-Vete.

La rubia más joven intentó acercarse a ellas pero Bella con una patada rápida le aventó con facilidad.

-Vaya... Alguien se ha portado muy mal.-Renee había notado la llegada de Marcus y se sorprendió al ver al líder Volturi destrozado, también notó la falta de Cayo, sólo había un vampiro que era capaz de dejar en semejante estado a esos vampiros, claro que no había pensado si quiera que la causa de ello fuera Bella.- Esme... ¿Qué demonios le has dado de comer?.-Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose nuevamente y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Suficiente.-Escuchó pronunciar a su amiga.

Esme tomó por los hombros a Isabella la miró fijamente y con una mano tomó su cabeza, la castaña vociferaba indescifrablemente pero lentamente cesó y cayó al suelo.

-Le has matado... de nuevo. Es un récord.-Renee se levantó con trabajo y la sonrisa sarcástica seguía ahí pero se desvaneció al ver a Esme desplomarse también.-¡Esme!.- Corrió hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Sólo... dame... un momento.-Susurró Esme sin abrir los ojos.

Renee había hecho guardia en la catedral, había subido los cuerpos vampiricos a la cima de esta por si acaso se presentase una situación que ameritara una huida rápida, contaba los reflejos coloridos en el suelo provocados por el sol cuando Esme se paró repentinamente.

-Me recordó a ese cuento humano, se llamaba la Vampiresa durmiente.-Dijo con gracia.- Sinceramente estar aquí al lado de... Bella con la expectativa que se despertara fue un poco... enervante.

-Imposible.-Afirmó Esme con el semblante cansado.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?.-Levantó los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.-Se veía un poco alterada.

-Cosas... de madre e hija.

-Cosas de antediluvianos, cosas de familia, jamás me imaginé verla así...

-Ni yo.-Exclamó Esme pesadamente.

-¿Ella...? Es decir... revisaba documentos del sector y escuché un ruido inusual, vi a Marcus entrar con Ayo sobre el hombro, se veía pálido. Y para decir que se veía aún más pálido es un gran trabajo, jamás pensé que tu pequeño retoño fuera el causante.-Explicó con una risa, pero Esme seguía extremadamente seria.- ¿Qué procede ahora? Huir del país, Asia es un lugar hermoso en esta época del año.

-Renee.-Espetó Esme con fríaldad.-Bella ha matado a Cayo.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó con un tono risible.- Hace años que estaba "muerto".

-Ha bebido su sangre, no le ha dejado ni una gota.

La rubia se tensó y abrió los ojos enormemente.

-No es tiempo para sacar el lado comediante.-Dijo con nerviosismo.

-No... No es una broma.

Renee se quedó inmóvil.

-Yo... sólo una vez escuché de algo parecido.-Su mente trabajaba velozmente, trataba de recordar nombres y fechas exactas pero fue interrumpida.

-Renee...-Dijo con la voz apagada mirando a Isabella inconciente.-Sabes que eres la única "amiga" que he tenido. La única persona en la que puedo confíar.-Hizo una pausa y la miró directamente a los ojos.- Llevatela, llevala lejos, dónde la jurisdicción de los Vulturi no pueda operar legalmente, dale una nueva identidad, dale un apellido. Haz que cuando despierte todo sea diferente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.-Renee tenía una sonrisa irónica en los labios.-Lo que ha hecho Aro no esexcusable, facilmente podríamos...

-No, amiga mía.-Esme negó lentamente con la cabeza.- No es mi deseo iniciar una guerra, mucho menos una rebelión. Lo único que pretendo es que mi hija viva plenamente.

-Estupideces... Si no fueras un gran vampiro pensaría que estás senil.-Dijo en un tono preocupado maquillandolo sarcásticamente.

-No se detendrá hasta vernos acabadas, a Isabella y a mí. Si para lograr que ella sea feliz debo hacerlo, que así sea.-La voz era ronca pero no perdía el brillo, la fineza mucho menos la hermosura.

-¿Y pretendes hacerlo sólo por ese despreciable? ¿Qué clase de valentía es esa? No voy a permitirlo.-Renee la veía con ojos profundos teñidos levente del frenesí negro.-Y si debo hacerlo de mala manera estoy dispuesta.

La actitud valerosa provocó en la mayor una risa sincera, sin burla, muy amable.

-¿Sabes? Veo las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos es como si se acercaran a nosotros y fuésemos una especie de Piedra Filosofal. ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre...? Oh, pero es que nosotros no estamos vivos. Es un fraude.

Renee seguía en silencio con la guardia en alto, sin embargo no comprendía la palabrería que escuchaba.

-Somos como un círculo vicioso, que viene y va. Beber, cazar, poder, Beber, cazar, poder. No menosprecio el fabuloso trabajo que hacen las demás familias, es necesario para coexistir. Pero yo... estoy cansada. Tu sangre es nueva y evidentemente no lo comprenderás, la energía fluye en ti benevola, en otras palabras eres demasiado joven -Se detuvo para contemplar a Bella que seguía inconsciente.-No sé cuando despierte, pero seguramente no recordará nada y será mejor así, para ese entonces creerán que estamos muertas.

-Esme, lo diré una vez más, lo que planeas no tiene sentido, no quiero hacerte daño.

-No puedes simplemente hacerme daño.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-No estás pensando con la racionalidad de tu sangre, lo que ha hecho mi hija es imperdonable, cualquier estrado al que sea llevada la juzgará como un monstruo que debe ser reprimido. Inmediatamente eliminado, no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.-Se levantó lentamente sin dejar a un lado el toque grácil.-Confío en tu capacidad.-Camino lentamente hacia el exterior de la cátedra, el sol caía lentamente sobre el mármol.

-¡No!.-Gritó fuertemente su amiga que la veía atónita.

-Silencio.-Esme la miró con detenimiento.- Detente.

Renee sintió su cuerpo doblarse, sus extremidades no le respondían, Esme no despegaba sus ojos de  
ella seguía su andar despacio y tranquilo acercandose a ella y posando su mano de porcelana sobre ela .

-Déjame ir.-Exclamó la mayor.-He hecho lo que he querido hacer, he cumplido mi propósito, aunque  
certeramente no podría decirlo... quizá sólo quería una familia. Ha sido... todo este tiempo  
maravilloso, he aprendido mucho, he dado lo mejor de mí, es suficiente; el vínculo ahora es tuyo.

Renee seguía en el suelo luchando por mover si quiera un centímetro su cuerpo petrificado, ni siquiera podía hablar, su desesperación aumentaba radicalmente.

-Gracias.-Dijo Esme mientras caminaba hacia el sol con los brazos abiertos, giró para ver a Renee.-No me olvides.-Ahora tenía una plena sonrisa en su rostro, notó las lágrimas rojizas que rodaban por sus mejillas, quedó maravillada, había escuchado alguna vez que habían vampiros que lloraban, pero verlo era impactante, los Edén eran embelesantes, cerró los ojos poniendo toda su voluntad en ello.

Las cenizas empapaban el aire con su aroma, la muerte olía así.

* * *

Bella sintió el ardor sobre su piel, parpadeó ligeramente, se había perdido a la nada durante toda la noche y casi medio día, Miró con cierta molestia su brazo que tomaba un color pardo, gruñó levemente y el ardor cesó. Bajó del tejado con facilidad y gracia, entró a la Mansión Black.

-Al fin te has dejado de niñerías.-Divisó un voz familiar, sin embargo no respondió, en la sala amplia se encontraba una vampiresa de porte sublime que le sonreía con altivez.- ¿Lista? Ya debemos irnos.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

-Renee.-Dijo antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación.- ¿Has soñado alguna vez?

-¡Qué tonterías!.-Exclamó su madre.-¿Puedes darte prisa?

-Pero...-Bella musitó con un tono ausente, calló unos instantes.-Creo que he tenido una pesadilla.

La rubia amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Ridiculeces.-Gritó divertida mientras su hija subía con paso cansado, Renee cerró los ojos, ella también había tenido una pesadilla, o mejor dicho, había recordado algo que era preferible olvidar.

* * *

**N.D.A: Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de este fic, no quiero excusarme por la tardanza, me apena en gran medida haber tardado considerablemente, siento que es una falta de respeto, espero enmendarlo con una historia que merezca ser leída T.T**

**¡En verdad gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Dioses y Monstruos

Después de tanto tiempo por fin actualización, de ninguna manera pretendía/pretendo dejar esta historia sin terminar (por muy mala que sea). Cabe decir que este capítulo así como el siguiente han estado aguardando por mucho tiempo en las tierras recónditas de mi disco duro. Por algunas razones personales que quisiera ahondar pero sé que a nadie le interesa (T.T) me vi en la penosa necesidad de pausar la historia, alcanzando a publicar unos One-shot's antes del paro general.

Si alguien se pregunta o porque una parte de mí siente que debe explicarlo.

La causa:

Una juguetona y amigable apendicitis a causa de una _pequeña_ intoxicación en las vacaciones que ya había mencionado.

Entre la operación/recuperación y otra visita a familiares (después de algo así a nadie le quedan ganas de viajar pero la familia es la familia) la lap se quedó abandonada o como prefiero pensar, estaba descansando.

Sin más toca recuperar el ritmo normal (Que creo que nunca he tenido ._.').

**Gracias y disfruten a ser posible.**

* * *

Capítulo 9.

๑۩۞۩๑ **DIOSES Y MONSTRUOS** ๑۩۞۩๑

Alice suspiró con desgano cuando sonó por segunda vez la campana de la escuela, caminaba con el mismo ánimo hacia su clase, había sido una proeza no haber descuidado sus calificaciones, su sentido de responsabilidad no estaba mermado por lo que había acontecido, muy al contrario, para no pensar en aquello que era "innombrable" enfocaba cada energía en estudiar arduamente; dos meses habían pasado y el recuerdo aún estaba tan claro, tan vivo e igualmente desagradable, Bella no había dado señas desde esa noche, sin embargo, Jacob se paseaba por la escuela como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por sí misma la acción lo era, estaba segura de haberlo visto a él ese día también, no cruzaron palabra después tampoco. Se sentó en su acostumbrada banca, Rosalie le había perdonado ya y estaba a su lado con la vista fija en un libro, los rumores decían que Jacob y ella empezaban a salir, lo lamentaba tanto por Emmett que ya no tenía el ánimo de antaño, se dedicaba a jugar Americano y a pasar las tardes en el taller de los Cullen.

_Jasper_.- Pensó con resignación, él también se había distanciado de ella, era comprensible, Alice se sentía sola más que nunca, no era motivo para correr a los brazos de su antiguo novio, estaba consciente.- _Lo hecho está hecho_.- Se dijo mientras sentía el vacío en su espalda.

-No quiero que hagan una investigación exhaustiva, ni que prueben la Teoría M, simplemente una recopilación nítida de la Física clásica y moderna.-Ordenó el profesor con voz firme.- Pueden retirarse.

El salón casi inmediatamente se encontraba despejado, Alice salió lentamente tomando sus cosas.

-¡Hey Al!.-Escuchó una voz a su espalda, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Jacob... Rosalie... ha ido a buscarte, no sé donde pueda estar.-Titubeó dando media vuelta para ver al hombre.

-Lo sé. Quiero hablar contigo.-Exclamó con voz firme, Alice miró fijamente sus ojos, el color era exótico, la razón para ella era obvia ahora.

-No veo de que podamos hablar, con tu permiso.-Hizo ademán de irse.

-Comprendo... que puede resultarte muy extraño todo esto, y que ha pasado poco tiempo, dos meses no es suficiente para poder aclarar todas las preguntas que te hayan surgido.-Hizo una pausa.-Pero si sólo nos das una oportunidad para explicarte con todos los detalles que desees...

-No sé de que hablas, Jake.-Dijo dulcemente, tratando de ignorar el vuelco en su pecho., adornando su voz con la sonrisa más radiante que tenía.

-Sé que nos viste esa noche.-Afirmó el moreno, el corazón de la pelirroja prácticamente se detuvo un instante.- Y no es lo que parece, tal como dijo Bella...-El corazón de Alice volvía a detenerse al escuchar ese nombre.- Ella tampoco lo ha manejado muy bien, he sido su amigo durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y a estas alturas sabes que "mucho tiempo" puede significar siglos. Nunca la había visto así.

-Yo.. tengo que irme.-Susurró ella.

-Alice...-Jacob la vio pesadamente por un instante, él cerró los ojos, no quería usar sus facultades para obligar a Alice para que hablara con su amiga, jamás se lo perdonaría.- Has dicho que no querías saber nada más de ella, pero no conozco que ningún humano después de habernos visto, después de comprobar con sus propios ojos que existimos.. nadie nunca ha logrado olvidarnos, sé que en el fondo quieres saberlo todo... Imagina, todo acerca de ella.

-Dios, Jacob, no...-Titubeó, lo que él decía era verdad, aunque trataba de evitarlo, cada instante que tenía libre pensaba en ella, lo peor eran las noches, esas veladas llenas de preguntas que sólo la castaña podía contestar. El vampiro comprobó que estaba dando resultado lo que había planeado, Alice estaba accediendo al final.

-Le importas Alice, y de eso no cabe duda. Ella está...- _"Enamorada" de ti, cosa muy difícil para un vampiro de su calaña..."_ eso iba a decir sin embargo, una figura de su tamaño se interpuso en la distancia entre Jacob y Alice.

-Alice.-Dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa.- Mi padre hará una fiesta conmemorando el cumpleaños de Edward. Nos encantaría que estuvieran, Charlie y tú.

-Jasper...-Musitó ella con alivio, de haber seguido hablando con Jacob le habría dado un ataque nervioso sin contar que habría cedido a ver de nueva cuenta a Bella.

-¡Será divertido!.-Exclamó el rubio sonriente, su porte se veía más fuerte, las extremidades más duras, parecía que había dedicado mucho tiempo a ejercitarse.

-Me encantaría...-Asintió Alice sincera y con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo a Jacob quien también estaba muy divertido con ello.

-Nos vemos Al, hablaremos después...-Se despidió el moreno quien ignoró a Jasper y este le imitó, la tensión entre ellos seguía siendo evidente.

-Lamento si interrumpí, pero me daba la impresión de que te estaba molestando de alguna manera.-Confesó Jasper con la voz tranquila y de igual manera amigable.- De cualquier forma la invitación es verdadera, espero verte ahí.

-No sé si pueda...-Se excusó Alice. Se ganó una mirada tierna de él.

-Sé que no hemos terminado de la mejor manera.- Rió levemente.- Pero me ha quedado claro ya, y no intentaré nada contigo nuevamente al menos que tú lo quieras. Si tuviera que confesarme diría que sí, sigo enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado, lo sabes bien, pero me he dado cuenta que estaba actuando como un adolescente idiota. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Seré paciente por si se da algo, pero no lo espero, jamás te presionaría de esa manera, siempre seré tu amigo.-Finalizó satisfecho, por fin había tenido el valor de decirle todo lo que había guardado.

-Lo siento mucho, no ha sido tu culpa, en verdad, no actué tampoco maduramente...-Sintió el abrazo de Jasper, no le provocó incomodidad alguna a causa de que sabía que Jasper nunca le mentiría, era un abrazo amistoso, sintió también el tronco atlético de él.

-Basta, no nos pongamos sentimentales.-Dijo separándose.- La reunión es el próximo sábado. ¡No faltes!.-Exclamó alejándose.

-¡Dalo por hecho!.-Alice gritó viendo como desaparecía de su vista, recordó la sensación de seguridad que Jasper le provocaba, era una ola de alivio a sus emociones confusas, dejaría atrás de una vez por todas esa experiencia que la desgastaba, existían los vampiros, podría vivir con ello, no intentaría saber nada de ellos, si Jacob se acercaba a ella no tendría más que rechazarle, era momento de comenzar de nuevo y no estaba sola.

El frío era notorio, la nieve caía con densidad sobre la Plaza Roja, Jacob aguardaba con desesperación y daba círculos alrededor de esta, enfrente de un majestuoso edificio, de repente con las manos en el bolillo divisó en el otro extremo a alguien y sonrió, se apresuró a su encuentro.

-Privet Bella! Kak delá?.-Preguntó con fraternidad.

-Bog...-Exclamó esta al verle de frente.-¡Jake!

-¿Qué...?.-Preguntó atónito.- Sólo he aprendido a decir Hola, ¿qué tal? Me has maldecido o algo parecido, lo sé...-Dijo él mientras era abrazado con mucha fuerza por la castaña.

-No, idiota... Me alegra mucho de verte.

-Lo mismo digo... Habías dicho Italia, en su defecto Francia...-La miró interrogante.- Pero... ¿Rusia?

-Necesitaba un cambio...-Dijo Bella con indiferencia, su amigo le dirigió una mirada acusadora.- De acuerdo... ha sido cosa de Reneé, parece que están escasos de personal o algo parecido.

-El papeleo es aburrido... Papeleo en ruso... Bueno, no se me ocurre nada peor.

-No es lo más divertido... pero es necesario, es interesante ver como se maneja el mundo vampírico detrás de un escritorio.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Algún día serás presidente.-Dramatizó Jake simulando un sollozo.-Siempre supe que llegarías lejos.

-Es mejor que ir tras faldas humanas.-Dijo fríamente Bella. Jacob la miró con reproche.

-Súperalo Bells...

-No me llames así.-Atajó nuevamente gélida.

-No era mi intención... pero ha pasado algún tiempo, supongo que ya podrían hablar las cosas.-Sugirió con cautela.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Si sólo has venido para llevarme de vuelta a ese ridículo pueblo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.-Dedicó una mirada al cielo gris.-Tengo una reunión y más aburrido papeleo, con tu permiso.

-Bella, escucha...-La sostuvo él del brazo.

-No, tú escucha, estoy bien aquí. Quizá te parezca absurdo lo que hago pero me hace sentir mejor que estar atada a esos estúpidos mortales.-Lo miró con enfado.- Ese no es nuestro lugar.

-De acuerdo... Me tomé la molestia de venir aquí no para que fueras feliz y te casarás con ella. Alice está.. -Buscó las palabras adecuadas pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Saliendo con Jasper Cullen?.-Levantó los hombros con indiferencia soltándose del agarre de su mejor amigo.-No me interesa, mientras sus cachorros no crucen nuestros territorios todo es perfecto.

-Alice está en peligro.-Soltó el con preocupación.

-¿Qué...?.-Inquirió ella con sorpresa intentando mantener la postura.

-Por Drácula, Bella... Si pusieras más atención, los matones que ese Marcus nos envió, ese tipo no es otro que uno de los líderes de los Vulturi.-La tomó por los hombros con nerviosismo.-Los Vulturi... ¡Bella! La Santa Inquisición vampirica.-Afirmó con sárcasmo.

-Pero...-Dijo ella viéndolo con la expresión confundida.-¿Por qué querrían a Alice? ¿O a mí? Consulté los registros y no encontré nada, esos vampiros sólo tienen antecedentes, son unos dementes.

-¿Y crees que ha sido coincidencia sólo porque no está impreso...? Hay algo turbio, quizá algo de tu pasado... No lo sé.

-Imposible, deja de decir tonterías.-Susurró ella contrariada.

-¿Te arriesgaras a que Alice muera?.-Preguntó confundido.

Bella lo miró por un momento, busco entre su gran gabardina negra, sacó un pequeño papel en blanco y escribió sobre él.

-Si te quedarás más tiempo no dudes en ir a verme, esta es mi dirección.-Le entregó el papel doblado.-Yo no tengo intenciones de visitarte. Hasta luego Jake.-Besó su mejilla y se marchó indiferente. Jacob miró el papel y lo apretó fuertemente, todo estaba saliendo mal, Alice no hablaba con él, aparentemente había recuperado su amistad con Jasper, incluso se alejaba de Rosalie, la que consideraba su mejor amiga, no podía conseguir nada a través de ella y seguía en la postura de no obligar a Alice... Aún así había limites a los que no quería llegar, sin embargo, serían necesario atravesarlos.

* * *

El sol resplandecía con vehemencia, el aire fresco mecía suavemente los árboles y golpeaba los rostros jovenes que trabajaban con ímpetu, Jasper estaba sobre una escalera colocando una manta que felicitaba a su hermano por cumplir otro año más de vida.

-Será la fiesta del siglo.-Le dijo Edward quien acomodaba unas sillas al rededor de una gran mesa junto algunos de sus primos.

-Eres afortunado.-Le sonrió bajando con cuidado.

-Qué más da...-Dijo Edward intentando disimular la emoción.-Son sólo 23 años... 270 lunas llenas.-Dijo en una sonrisa con tenue exaltación.

-Somos muy afortunados de tenerte.-Afirmó dándole un abrazo.-Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermano.

-Vamos, Jasper...Has estado muy emocional estos días. Confiesa.-Exigió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.

-¡Nada! Simplemente es la admiración que despiertan estas cosas...-Trató de mentir con nerviosismo.- Ser hermano de un Alfa es una sensación que no se puede dejar pasar.

-Te conozco, y pese al halago voy a seguir insistiendo.-Lo observó con autoridad.-¿Qué ha sucedido que estás de buenas? Hace unos días una piedra era más agradable que tú.-Ese comentario provocó una risa entre ambos, Jasper le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-He dicho que nada... hay que seguir con los preparativos. Alice no tardará en llegar..-Dijo sin mermar la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Alice?.-Preguntó con sorpresa Edward.- ¿Le has invitado?

-Sí, bueno... A ella y a Charlie por supuesto, nuestras familias siempre han sido muy amigas.-Contestó el menos con naturalidad.

-Mierda Jasper...-Bufó con cansancio.- ¿Que no tienes dignidad? Esa mujer te trata como una mascota.

Jasper guardó silencio sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Y tú vas tras ella como el perro faldero que ella cree que eres...-Edward levantó el tono de su voz a causa de que Jasper permanecía impasible.- Además no ha dudado en cambiarte por esas sanguijuelas apenas tuvo oportunidad... Alice es una cualquiera.-Los demás que se encontraban ahí miraban confusos.- ¿Qué están viendo?.-Gritó Edward dirigiendose a ellos.- Fuera de aquí.-Gruñó con cólera creciente, sin embargo ellos seguían viéndole atónitos, paseaban su atención de Edward a su hermano. Jasper asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente se encontraban solos.

-Alice no me buscó cuando supo lo que eran Jacob e Isabella .-Susurró Jasper.- Si fuera interés, o por miedo me habría buscado, cosa que no hizo, me dio el espacio que necesitaba.

-Claro... ¿Y qué le dirás? Hola, Alice, me alegra que salgamos juntos, tengo algo que decirte, soy un hombre lobo, pero me cepillo todos los días y no tengo pulgas.-Preguntó Edward molesto.

-Alice y yo somos amigos. No pretendo obtener nada más.

-¿De verdad?.- Inquirió el mayor con alivio.- Entonces puede que todavía haya esperanza. Al fin y al cabo si ella reaccionó así al verlos por lo que son, no quiere decir que suceda contigo... La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que los monstruos son ellos.

-Silencio, Edward.-Ordenó Jasper que aún sereno comenzaba a irritarse.

-Hubiera sido tan fácil, organizar a la manada y al mediodía...-Se tronó los dedos de sus manos.- Hubiera sido tan fácil.

-¡Silencio!.-Gritó Jasper.-Sabes que nuestro padre no admite ese tipo de guerras, se ha mantenido tantos años al margen, no voy a permitir que empieces a cambiar las cosas, todavía nuestro padre está vivo, mientras sea así velaré porque su palabra se cumpla al pie de la letra.-Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos.-Se supone que serás un líder, actúa como tal.-Dijo Jasper dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué te da derecho a juzgarme? ¿A mí?.-Inquirió indignado.-Tú que sin nosotros estarías sólo, perdido en el mejor de los casos muerto.

El menor lanzó un suspiro.

-El enojo saca lo peor de las personas, cuando te molestas tu vanidad se abre paso, hasta el más grande cae más fuerte por su arrogancia... Haz que mamá esté orgullosa.

-No metas a mi madre en esto.-Escupió Edward.

_-Nuestra madre_ no querría que perdieras el juicio.-Explicó Jasper con un dolor conocido en el pecho.-Yo sé que ser adoptado me hace parecer ajeno a todos ustedes, pero somos una familia, una manada.-Lo miró con bondad pero sin suavizar las palabras.- Todos somos la misma sangre, esa es la única ley.

Edward se quedó perplejo mirando la espalda de su hermano que seguía con los preparativos de la fiesta, su lobo interno se encontraría gimoteando, con la cabeza pegada al suelo, la cola entre las patas y éstas temblando , una idea le asaltó de repente, cerró los ojos y se reprendió por haber sido tan estúpido.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, al medio día el patio de los Cullen se encontraba repleto de gente, Carlisle estaba rodeado de sus viejos amigos,compañeros de la Universidad de Edward también estaban ahí, extrañamente en su mayoría eran mujeres, Jasper estaba sentado sobre una pila de neumáticos con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y el rostro en sus manos, miraba con tedio la fiesta.

-Por lo menos hay piscina... ¿verdad?

Jasper volteó con una sonrisa.

-Alice... ¡Hola! Creí que no vendrías.

-Lo siento... Esperaba a Charlie pero no ha podido asistir, ya sabes "_emergencia de trabajo_".

-¿Y ha dejado a su tesoro venir a esta tierra peligrosa?.-Dijo conteniendo la risa.

-No es que me fueran a comer o algo, además debo llegar antes del anochecer...-Replicó con una sonrisa infantil.- Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Ed? Tengo algo para él.-Señaló una caja envuelta en un bonito papel de cumpleaños, el rubio le sonrió y le dio su brazo, por fin la fiesta comenzaba a ser agradable. Entre las pláticas que tenía con Jasper y Edward, así como algunas amistades que hizo prácticamente sin querer el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, ni siquiera había probado un bocado de la presumiblemente deliciosa comida que se había preparado para la ocasión, ella quería seguir ahí, entre toda esa gente que le parecía encantadora, incluso planeaban improvisar una piscina, sin embargo, Jasper firmemente y con amabilidad le recordó que sería mejor no invocar la ira de Charlie sobre ellos.

Caminaban como en los viejos tiempos, dirección a la casa de Alice, la noche se hacía más oscura, la comenzaba a brillar en el cielo.

-Aún no puedo creer que Emmett y Rosalie no hayan regresado.-Dijo Jasper con pesar.

-Podría haber apostado la casa de Charlie en que iban a hacerlo... Casi nunca fallan mis corazonadas.-Suspiró Alice.- Los planes de boda eran casi una premonición.

- Lo sé... Además, dicen que ella ha empezado a salir con ese Jacob.-Informó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso parece... Jasper... Nunca te ha caído bien... ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Pues... al principio por celos... Ya sabes... Pero después me di cuenta que no era el... tipo de persona que naturalmente me cae bien.

-¿Celos?.- Rió Alice.- Bueno, Jacob es muy apuesto...-Jasper la miró con una sonrisa, estaban mejor si podían bormear ya con ello.- Pero no, sólo teníamos una relación cordial.

-¿Tenían?.-Jasper hizo una mueca de falsa sorpresa.- Pero si es perfecto.

-Calla... Supongo que tampoco es el tipo de persona que me gusta tener cerca...-Confesó Alice con un hilo de voz.

-Te entiendo...Aunque debo de admitir que al final me ha caído mejor es Jacob que...esa cara pálida.

-¿_Cara pálida_?.- Inquirió una tercera voz.-_Cachorro...¿Eso se supone que es un insulto?_

Ambos voltearon sobresaltados, Alice sintió latir su corazón desbocado, no era posible.

Una figura femenina se movía gracil a lo lejos, lentamente se fue acercando, el sonido de sus tacones resonaban sobre el asfalto.

-Claro que es mucho pedir a alguien como tú.- Bella era visible, el pesado abrigo que tenía contrarrestaba con el cálido ambiente nocturno incluso se podía distinguir la humedad en la tela oscura, la piel pálida y clara hacía honor al comentario de Jasper. Ellos guardaron silencio, Alice estaba pasmada, Jasper se colocó delante de ella mirando a la vampiresa fijamente.-¡Es un placer verte Al!.- De nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta, la tensión crecía y se estaba sintiendo demasiado idiota para soportarlo, había pasado la semana pensando en las palabras de Jacob, sólo quería asegurarse de que él se equivocaba, y así parecía.-Bien... Sólo pasaba por aquí...

-No eres bienvenida, lo sabes.-La atajó el chico, la castaña dirigió su atención a él, se le veía diferente hasta su olor había cambiado.

-Oh vaya... Felicidades.-Exclamó sonriéndose sin ocultar sus colmillos.

-Vamonos.-Susurró Jasper quien tomo con delicadeza a Alice del brazo, una punzada de celos atravesó a Bella.

-Yo también te he extrañado, gracias por preguntar.-Dijo con irreverencia.

-Bella, por favor...-Musitó Alice con dificultad.

-Alice, de verdad... necesito hablar contigo...

-¡Déjala en paz!.-Gritó él exasperado.-Ella no quiere hablar.

-Creo que ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Claro que puede pero parece que estás sorda.

-Mira pedazo de...-Bella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Haznos un favor y aléjate de aquí.-Jasper se intentaba controlar, la situación no era agradable.

-No hables como si mandaras sobre ella...-Gruñó Bella por lo bajo.

-No lo hago, soy su amigo, sólo quiero protegerla.

-Dios mío... Me has hecho entrar en razón... Ahora me iré.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No quiere hablar contigo! Entiéndelo.

-Necesitamos hablar ella y yo, tú no estás invitado, pervertido.

-¡Silencio!.-Gritó Alice que había recuperado el habla con soltura.- No sé si se creen mis dueños para hablar así de mí, nadie sabe lo que necesito o quiero más que yo. ¡Dios! Parecen adolescentes.-Dijo con molestia.- Puedo valerme por mí misma.-Jasper y Bella bajaron la mirada.-No tengo nada qué hablar contigo Isabella, has dejado claro lo diferente que somos.-El rubio sonrió ante ese comentario aunque se preguntaba la insistencia de la vampiresa.-Ahora, quiero ir a casa.-Jasper reaccionó y se apresuró a donde estaba su amiga, Alice caminaba con los brazos cruzados, la castaña estaba desconcertada, los veía caminar sobre la avenida desierta sin problema siendo Jasper lo que era, siendo que Alice la juzgaba por su naturaleza, era irónico, y eso no se quedaría así.

No era justo.

-Me debes una pequeña disculpa-La vampiresa se adelantó a ellos a su ritmo resultando un movimiento que apenas pudieron distinguir los jóvenes.- Ya sabes, por la impertinencia.-Bella se paseaba delante de ellos con tranquilidad.

-No tengo porque pedirte nada.-Replicó Alice un poco turbada por lo que acababa de ver bajando la guardia y aminorando el enojo que sentía.

-¿Uhmm?.-Murmuró la castaña con indiferencia.- No estoy hablando contigo, queda claro que alguien de tu... Posición no puede ofrecerme nada.-Su voz era tersa pero fría.-No has sido tú desde el principio, has parecido cercana a él, supuse que sería una buena manera...-Mentir era algo natural en los vampiros, por su naturaleza social escalar al poder con actuaciones era pan de cada día.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Jasper escéptico, miró de reojo a Alice que agachaba la cabeza y apretaba levemente la mandíbula.

-Nada, nada, simplemente, creí que era una buena idea... pero...-Se detuvo unos instantes para mirar a la chica con un toque lastimero en la mirada.- Ha sido una perdida de tiempo... En fin, no voy a permitir que alguien como tú me haya gritado.

Jasper guardó silencio.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas... o por las malas, aún enfrente de la dama.-Sonrió.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Jasper fuerte y claro, la vampiresa alzó las cejas.

-Qué aburrido eres...-Le tomó por el hombro.-Ven charlemos un rato.

-Suéltame.-Musitó él con un tono tranquilo.

-No voy a recibir órdenes, de hecho, es al revés.-Daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del hombre.

El rubio no contestó nada ni hizo ademán de retirarse.

-Buen chico, empecemos... No nos parece que estén aquí. ¿Sabes? Lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse cuanto antes, queremos sus tierras, nos parecen interesantes.-La castaña hablaba como solía hacerlo en las reuniones soviéticas.- No creas que es un simple capricho, no, todo está documentado, es legal cada acción que estamos emprendiendo.- Jasper seguía en silencio.- Y si no acceden, bueno, sabes de que somos capaces.-La castaña se estaba impacientando, el chico no reaccionaba como ella esperaba, soltó un tenue bufido y observó la luna con detenimiento, grande y cercana, brillante, sonrió inocentemente.- Sabes que los de allá arriba no son muy amables si de tu... especie se trata.- Alice los miraba confundida , no sabía qué hacer o decir, no entendía que era aquello de lo que Bella hablaba con naturalidad frente a su amigo, empezó a levantar la voz mientras enlistaba algunos otros puntos de un contrato que era imaginario, al mismo tiempo daba pequeños empujones al pecho de Jasper con el dedo indice. Bella notó que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pensó que debía verse extremadamente estúpida.

-Jasper, vamonos.-Exclamo Alice con un poco de miedo.

-Oh...-La castaña caminó hacia ella desinteresadamente.-Realmente quiero divertirme un poco contigo cachorro, y se me ocurre que puede ser... Ya que parece que has madurado desde la última vez, ya no eres volátil, eso... me desespera un poco.- Sonrió con los colmillos muy visibles, y trató de dar un toque terrorífico a su hermoso rostro.-Tranquila... Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿recuerdas?.-Alice se tensó al sentir como Bella se acercaba a su cara y bajaba a su cuello, su corazón latía desbocado.-Sólo... un poco.-Dijo colocándose detrás de Alice, quería poder ver a Jasper y que este las viera sin dificultad.-No te dolerá... Bueno, eso es mentira.-Abrió la boca con fuerza, Alice sintió los colmillos rozar su cuello, era una sensación que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo pero el miedo la inundaba más que el placer que le provocaba, instintivamente cerró los ojos.

-¡No!.-Gritó Jasper que se abalanzó sobre Bella, ésta con un movimiento rápido empujó con suavidad a Alice al suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro, un gran lobo blanco le golpeó aventandola al extremo del asfalto, en otras circunstancias no habría cedido un centímetro, pero claro, quería que Alice viera a un hombre lobo en todo su esplendor, mientras su ropa era desgarrada por unas fuertes mandíbulas desesperadas veía a Alice con diversión, su mueca de sorpresa era verdaderamente cómica, sin embargo, Bella comenzó a desvanecer su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que las piernas de la chica temblaban.

-Hey chico...-Susurró la castaña, mirando como Alice se quedaba sin fuerzas para sostenerse.-Cachorro.-Intentó hacer que parara.-¡Maldita sea cachorro!.-Jasper no le escuchaba, seguía forcejeando con ella, Bella gruñó fuertemente y lo tomó por su hermoso pelaje perfectamente blanco, le aventó con furia, el licántropo quiso embestirla nuevamente pero la castaña lo miro con autoridad.

-¡Espera! Joder...-Señaló con ambos brazos hacia su izquierda y una expresión en su rostro evidenciaba preocupación y obviedad, el lobo la miró con desconfianza unos segundos y después de ese silencio atinó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo un sonido que expresaba duda , Bella se llevó una mano a la cara, maldiciendo.- Allá...- Volvió a señalar, Alice se encontraba sin conciencia sobre el suelo, Jasper intentó acercare a ella, pero la vampiresa le cortó el camino adelantándose.-Yo me encargo a partir de aquí.

El licántropo le gruñó con furia.

-No hay tiempo para esto cachorro.-Tomó a Alice entre sus brazos. Jasper siguió en posición de ataque.- Es sólo un desmayo, estará bien, además... no creo que quieras verle después de que te haya visto como eres realmente, toca que esperes para eso.-Bella dijo con sarcasmo.-No era mi intención atacarte de verdad... todo lo que dije antes es mentira. Alice estará bien, lo prometo.- Dijo eso con suavidad y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Prometiendole cosas a un hombre lobo? Si Jacob estuviera aquí, diría que he perdido la cabeza.-Pensó al mirar el cobertizo de la casa de Alice.-Tal vez sea cierto.

* * *

Alice entre abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad era plena, quiso incorporarse con miedo, sin embargo palpó el lugar donde había dormido, reconoció inmediatamente su cama, buscó el interruptor de la lámpara que su madre le había regalado a causa de la aún sufrida fobia a la oscuridad. -Creí que nunca despertarías.-Escuchó con claridad y vio a Bella sentada hojeando una revista de ocasión, Alice cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, al abrirlos no había nadie, suspiró con alivio, había tenido una pesadilla, aunque se recordaba en la fiesta de Edward…- En serio, estaba aburriéndome.-Volvió a oír ahora con más fuerza, volteó a la ventana.

-Dios…-Dijo en un susurro apagado.

-Generalmente me llaman Bella, pero puedes decirme así si te place.-La castaña rió con suavidad aún mirando por la ventana.

-¿Bella qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó Alice tratando de levantarse, sin embargo su tío le cruzó por la mente.- Charlie…

-Descuida, si quieres saber si me he comido a Char, no, está bien, no es mi tipo. – Explicó con cadencia, el ambiente era igual de tenso.- Estábamos hablando amigablemente el cachorro y yo, las cosas se pudieron un poco violentas, _por alguna razón que no recuerdo_… Y bueno, espero recuerdes lo demás- La pelirroja se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, la imagen de un enorme lobo blanco peleando con Bella le golpeó de improviso.-Sí… Hombres lobos… Vaya… Apenas concebías la idea… No todos pueden decir que han seducido a un vampiro el mismo día que terminaron con un hombre lobo.-Bella alzó los hombros .- Pan comido.

-Dios…-Repitió, sentía el nudo en su garganta, en cualquier momento la desesperación se abriría paso y empezarían a rodar las lágrimas.

-Sí… Alice. Existen seres en la noche que tu imaginación nunca concebiría, los fastuosos vampiros somos reales, por su puesto.- Susurró con molestia.- Los pulgosos son de verdad también, y no, no me preguntes si he tenido un unicornio de pequeña o si las hadas existen , porque no lo sé, aunque no lo dudaría.

Bella observaba con diversión a su mortal favorito, le sonrió.

-Ahora vístete, saldremos.

-¿Disculpa?.-Preguntó Alice intrigada.

-Claro… Por favor.-Replicó Bella con molestia.

-No… ¿A dónde?.  
-A hablar. Sugiero que te apresures, estuviste desmayada un par de horas, así que no tardará en dar la media  
noche, no deseo que Charlie se preocupe.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te acompañaré sin más?-Reprochó con impertinencia.

-Pues… has visto lo que puedo hacer. .. Ya sabes, esa noche.-La castaña se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que hablaba de ese hecho, de esa noche que quedó destrozada, sumamente herida por el rechazo.- Lo inteligente no es negarse… mucho menos resistirse. Así que te espero abajo. Alice suspiró, y se levantó de la cama, calzó unos hermosos zapatos que iban a juego con el vestido que aún llevaba puesto.

-Vamos.-Escupió con desdén.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio total, Charlie se encontraba viendo el televisor.

-Char, ya volvemos.- Dijo Bella con voz tersa.-Iremos a cenar.

El hombre se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez afuera notaron que el frío clima rutinario de Forks se había hecho presente, Alice tiritó un poco y Bella caminó delante de ella deteniéndose de repente, la miró con un aire de expectación, después de unos segundos preguntó.

-¿Qué…? Yo no he traído auto hasta acá…-Dijo con una sonrisa, recordó con vergüenza ese mismo día, aún con la visita de Jake dando vueltas en su cabeza, simplemente después del trabajo, corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, horas después estaba en la costa de Rhoad Island, al llegar a Forks no sólo estaba hambrienta si no que aún notaba la húmedad en su abrigo.

-Lo imagino, has venido volando…-Exclamó Alice con sarcasmo.

-Oh no, eso sólo pueden hacerlo otro tipo de vampiros, se ve muy divertido… Pero es un poco desagradable  
perder la ropa cada vez que quieras ser un lindo murciélago o un gatito… Mis conjuntos son demasiados caros para eso así que…

-Sí…-Abrió la puerta de su fiel Cadillac y se sentó con dificultad su comentario era más una broma que otra cosa, pero ahora estaba ahí, aprendiendo que hay vampiros que pueden convertirse en diversos animales, la sensación de irrealidad la invadía.

-En fin… Al lugar de siempre. Y de prisa.-Concluyó Bella recargando su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana con hastío. El viaje incómodo era adornado con un silencio más perturbador. Alice paró obediente enfrente al restaurant donde la había visto por primera vez, recordaba lentamente la risa de Bella, el cabello ondulado y moviéndose con gracia, la sonrisa radiante, aún podía mirarla y corroborar que su belleza estaba ahí, pero antes no le parecía así de inalcanzable. Entraron al edificio que parecía soberbio igual que siempre, pidieron una mesa y caminaron hacia ella con tranquilidad, Alice se sentía levemnte nerviosa por las miradas que ambas o quizá sólo Bella había levantado. Vampiro o no. Muerta o no. Era endemoniadamente hermosa.

Se sentaron en la mesa, la castaña con amabilidad tomo la carta y ordenó por las dos, no cruzaron palabra hasta poco después que sus platillos estaban frente a ellas. Bella imitó un suspiro audible.

-Ustedes los seres humanos son simplemente animales. Su egocentrismo y vanidad inmensa no les permite ver lo que es obvio.- Dijo suavemente como un ronroneo.- Parece una paradoja esa denominación "_seres superiores_".- Sonreía.- Hay depredadores más aptos en el medio, ustedes por sí mismos son una burla naturalmente.-Explicó posando su mirada en la menuda mujer que tenía enfrente mientras el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente.

-No somos demonios.-Finalizó, manteniendo en todo momento la mueca divertida.- Selección natural, adaptación al ambiente, evolución, La Ley del más fuerte, depredadores.

Alice palideció ante ese comentario.

-E..Eso quiere decir que ustedes...- Intentó decir.

-No, no somos sus leones.- Contestó Bella sarcástica.- Piensa; ahogando la idea del alma, de una imagen y semejanza confusa y pueril, ¿Qué les queda?, la supuesta racionalidad corrupta que envenena el mundo.- Empezó a reír.- ¡¿Quién querría beber eso?!

La noche caía lenta sobre Forks así como la lluvia ligera empezaba a golpear el ventanal del restaurant. La morena se dio cuenta entonces que el plato con alimento humano de Alice estaba intacto, su mirada se posó sobre el rostro de la joven, lleno de confusión, miedo, una agonía de ignorancia se percibía en cada uno de sus poros.

-¿No lo comerás?.-Dijo Bella desinteresada.- Se enfriará, la presa no es lo mismo si se enfría, imaginarme algo contrario a un sorbo de sangre cálida por la mañana es espurio.- Soltó una ligera carcajada que se desvanecía al ver a su acompañante que seguía inmersa en Vlad sabe qué. Respiró hondamente.-Es verdad que algunos vampiros cazan humanos.- Levantó su mirar hacia las personas que iban y venían sobre el asfalto húmedo.- Pero no son monstruos. No...- Dirigió su índice a Alice.- ... No somos monstruos, no lo somos.

Unos ojos irónicos la observaron largamente, mientras una expresión de incredulidad y furia se asomaba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- Susurro Alice.- Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ellos...- Bajó la voz.- Ellos los matan. ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir que no son monstruos?

Bella asintió ante el reclamo, sin inmutarse tomó su copa de vino y pasó un dedo delicadamente en su borde, después simuló beber con suma elegancia. Exclamó de satisfacción al "degustar" el vino. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- Preguntó viendo curiosa el plato que tenía enfrente. Torció su boca tratando de escudriñar el contenido.- Si no mal recuerdo era un corte de carne muy fino,.- Recalcó.- O al menos eso debe ser por lo que me está costando, pero tengo algo claro Alice, apuesto mi honra, nombre, honor, riquezas... estoy segura que es... ¿Pero tú lo sabes?

Alice bufó.

-Claro que sé que es, Bella, joder, no soy estúpida.- Unos comensales voltearon a verla extrañados, esto hizo que intentara recobrar su compostura, y carraspeó.- Es ternera.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

-¡Tenemos un genio aquí!.- Vitoreó sarcástica.- Vamos, Alice, sé que eres la mejor de tu curso y por mucho, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Es ternera, seguramente por la calidad del restaurant es importada, el corte se sirve en su punto medio, con una salsa de frutas silvestres sazonando con hierbas finas, además, la crianza de la ternera, si no mal recuerdo, comprende desde el embarazo, después del nacimiento abarcando claramente su alimentación pues se basa en nueces y granos dulces.- Explicó Alice con un deje de superioridad.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravissimo!.- Exclamó Bella en un perfecto italiano mientras aplaudía.- ¿Entonces es eso?

-Sí.- Contestó la pelinegra con el aire arrogante envolviéndola.

-¿Ternera?.- Se le cuestionó.

-Sí, ternera.- Contestó nuevamente.

-¿Importada?.- Preguntó la castaña.

-Probablemente.- Dijo Alice mirándola retadoramente a los ojos.

-Vaya, me sorprendes.- Suspiró Bella. Alice comenzó a sonreír y a reír con suavidad al verse victoriosa.

-Es un cadáver.-Cortó Bella.- Me sorprende que no veas lo obvio, no tu "sabiduría", si no tu arrogancia o vanidad de la que hablaba en un principio.

Alice había dejado caer la sonrisa infantil y miró el delicioso platillo gourmet que tenía a la vista.

-"Por el amor de Teppes, Alice, ellos...- Bella bajó el tono de voz arremedandola.- Ellos los matan. ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir que no son monstruos?".

-Dios, yo...- Alice tragó pesadamente.

-Dios.- Repitió Bella.- ¿Qué es dios? ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó más para sí que para Alice.- ¿Un creador? ¿Un ser incomprensible? ¿Una fuerza? ¿un ser superior?.- Siguió.- Te diré algo. Yo soy puedo arrasar con este restaurant con mis manos, con mis colmillos ¡Alice! ¿no lo ves?.- Decía alterando la voz un poco.- Ahora puedes pestañear y al mirar a tu alrededor no habría más que seres inertes. Tanto en los platos como delante de las mesas.- Paró viéndola aún más fijamente con los ojos menos dorados que de costumbre.- ¿Soy un dios?

Alice volvió a tragar pesadamente.

-Los humanos acaban con el mundo, destruyen más de lo que crean, y lo último lo hacen destruyendo, inclusive destruyéndose unos a otros. Por eso los cazan.- Alice abrió los ojos.- Porque son un peligro tanto para los demás animales como para ustedes mismos..-Bella suspiró.-Ellos son los dioses que castigan a los demonios, ellos "cazan" a los... ¿cómo has dicho?.- Miró el techo con los ojos lentamente negros.- Ah sí... Monstruos.

El corazón de Alice latía rápidamente, esa revelación le quemaba el pecho, no podía seguir ahí, escuchando, no podía seguir ahí.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Alice! .- Dijo Bella emocionada.- ¿Te das cuenta...? Dioses y monstruos, Alice, aquí, justamente, en este lugar, en esta mesa.-Bella parpadeó sus ojos dorados volvían al tiempo que miraba un asiento vacío, y a una figura saliendo del restaurant. Ella imitó el movimiento, quizá podría, quizá, sólo un tal vez lejano enseñarle más, claro, con su debido precio. Bella retrocedió mientras maldecía quedamente, miró la mesa, lamentó el platillo desperdiciado así como la cuenta, no se inmutó en pedirla, simplemente dejó más de lo suficiente inclusive más de lo moralmente debido y salió sonriendo mientras el frío aire de la noche acariciaba su rostro.

* * *

-¡Son unos inútiles! Todo este tiempo ha estado bajo nuestras narices y no saben donde está.-Gritaba furioso un hombre de apariencia escabrosa mientras golpeaba con fuerza una mesa hábilmente tallada, la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, la luz de la luna apenas se filtraba.

-Señor, desde Forks no hemos tenido pista de ella.-Contestó un joven claramente asustado, sus compañeros se encontraban igual que él, postrados ante el hombre, variaban su vista ante él y otros oficiales de los Vulturi.

-¡Imbéciles! Debería matarles a todos ustedes con mis propias manos, son un espurio, un deshecho.-Volvió a vociferar acercándose a él, dos jóvenes lo miraban con la expresión fría, desinteresada, sus facciones eran parecidas entre sí.

-Tranquilo viejo... Déjales un momento más, quizá puedan ser útiles.-Exclamó una voz alegre.-Lamento lo de tus guardias, estaban estorbando para llegar aquí.

-Jane, Alec...-Musitó el viejo, los dos joven es hicieron ademán de moverse.

-Oh, no , no, tranquilos... No busco pelea. De hecho, poseo información que ustedes desean con fervor.

Marcus dio seña a sus vástagos para que se detuvieran.

-Habla forastero.-Concedió sin bajar la guardia.

-No quiero aburrirles... Así que iré al punto, si quieren a Isabella "Swan" tendrán que ir a Forks...-La voz gutural hizo una pausa.-No se donde está ella pero sí se como hacerla salir de su escondite.-La figura que hablaba empezó a moverse hacia ellos, la oscuridad era mucha y el ser se fundía con las sombras pero inmediatamente se distinguió que caminaba en cuatro patas.-Si quieren que Isabella salga deben ir a Forks, y a atrapar a un humano que parece importarle... mucho.

-¿Y cómo habíamos de creerte camarada?.- Inquirió Marcus con una sonrisa.

-Porque digamos...-La tenue luz de la luna iluminó el lomo de un lobo negro ligeramente más grande de lo normal.- Digamos que soy muy cercano a ella, casi como un hermano.-Los ojos del animal eran rojos, pero no era amenazante ni hostil, resultaban sus palabras en un tono amigable e infantil.- Si quieren a Bella tendrán que ir por Al...Alice, Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	10. Hunted

La espera ha sido mucha(demasiada) sin más preámbulos , la continuación :) Gracias de antemano y una disculpa T.T

* * *

Capítulo 10.

๑۩۞۩๑ **Hunted** ๑۩۞۩๑

Alice veía el amanecer con mucho interés, paseaba su vista entre el cielo rojizo que se desvanecía en el azul más lejano, y el mar que se arremolinaba debajo en la costa, la espuma que nacía al chocar las olas sobre la arena y las rocas salientes le parecía suave le provocaba deseos de tocarla, una corriente de aire gélido con un ruido seco le hizo virar su rostro, una sonrisa espléndida nació de inmediato.

-Lo lamento.-Se excusó Bella con el rostro relajado y agradable.

-No importa.-Dijo Alice tomando el pequeño vaso de cartón que se le brindaba.

-Americano, con crema, mucha azúcar.-Informó con la voz suave, la pelirroja sin embargo no apartaba su vista de ella, pasaron algunos segundos donde Bella carraspeó un poco incómoda.- ¿Qué?

-Nada... Es sólo que...-Había llevado su mano tersa al rostro inerte de la castaña, el tacto provocó un escalofrío en Alice pero no le tomó gran importancia, apenas tenía la sensación de que se acostumbraba a la frialdad extrema de su novia, delineó sus labios con sus dedos finos y se acercó a ella, Bella tensó su cuerpo, sintió como Alice había contenido la respiración, el roce cálido de ella siempre la estremecía a tal grado de perder la conciencia o en su defecto la cordura, cerró sus ojos y se relajó con lentitud, su noción del tiempo se detuvo por completo.

-Tienes frío.-Afirmó Bella al separarse.

-No es nada.-Suspiró Alice.

-Perdón, no me fije.-Se excusó-Mi temperatura, debí...-Alice puso su mano tibia sobre la de ella.

-Está bien, me gusta así.-La miró fijamente, y suspiró, estaba irremediablemente enamorada.-Gracias por el café.-Exclamó antes de dar un sorbo al vaso.

-Siempre es un placer.

-Está... frío.-Informó Alice con un reproche.

-¿Qué? Pero si no demoré en traerte... Oh. Debió enfriarse con la "pequeña" carrera hasta aquí.

-No lo hubiera imaginado.-Recriminó con sarcasmo, dando sin embargo otro sorbo a su malogrado café.

-A veces pienso que te debe causar una gran molestia.-Susurró Bella, Alice la miró esperando más detalles.-El frío. Aparte Forks no es una playa tropical, frío combinado con más frío.

-El frío no existe.-Interrumpió Alice, Bella ahora la miraba expectante.-El frío es la ausencia de calor, ya sabes una consecuencia de ese fenómeno, el choque entre dos partículas, no es algo por sí mismo, el frío es un concepto, una palabra que se usa para expresar la percepción del calor leve o como enfriarse, no es más que descenso en la temperatura..-Dio a otro sorbo y Bella guardó silencio.

-De acuerdo...-Musitó Bella, obviamente ya lo había sabido antes sólo que no lo recordaba, carraspeó.- Maestra Alice ¿Puedo ir al baño?..-El comentario le ganó un débil golpe en el hombro.-La violencia infantil está penada por la ley.

-Claro, no olvides especificar en la denuncia que he maltratado a una niña de casi quinientos años.

-Quinientos quince por favor.-Corrigió.

-Tendrás a una horda furiosa con picos y antorchas queriendo poner una estaca en tu corazón.-Amenazó la pelirroja.

-No lo entiendo... No late lo que una vez fue denominado corazón, ¿Cómo piensan que va a funcionar? Aún si atraviesan la piel. No tiene sentido.-Observó Bella.

-Aún así no te atreverías a averiguarlo.-Afirmó Alice, Bella se quedó pasmada.

-De cualquier manera... ¿Está bien que te saltes las clases para irte de pinta con tu novia vampiro?.-Cambio el tema con rapidez.

-Me imagino que no hay problema... Debo ir a la última clase... Además, hoy es un día especial.

-¿Sí?.-Preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.-¡Sí!

-¿Por que no me extraña?.-Dijo Alice indignada pero con un tono agradable.-No contenta con haberme asustado esa vez con los demonios, dioses, ovejas, no recuerdas la fecha en que comenzamos a salir.

-Soy mala con las fechas es todo, no Al, por favor, baja esa estaca ¡no!.-Profirió la morena con diversión.

-Dios sabe que lo estás ganado.-Volvió a amenazar con un puchero.

-Tres meses...-Musitó Bella.

-Sí, tres largos, interminables, tortuosos meses.-Secundó Alice.

-¡Lo siento! En verdad perdonarás pero no he sido mala.

-Tienes razón has sido abominablemente...perfecta.-Culminó con una sonrisa.

-Heriste mis sentimientos no sé si pueda superarlo.-Reclamó Bella con un drama elocuente.

-Lo compensaré.-Prometió poniéndose de pie.-Terminando la clase.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré por ti?

-Sencillo.-Alice se acercó a ella lentamente y depositó un beso en sus labios.-Tendrás más de eso después de clase.

-Tenemos un trato.

La Push era un bonito lugar para dar comienzo a un día, sobre todo la vista espectacular que daba del amanecer, un paisaje muy romántico pese a ser un territorio abiertamente puñado de cachorros no sería razón para evitar que Bella estuviera con Alice, pensaba llevarla a Europa después de terminar sus estudios medios, podría matricularse en moda en Francia, Italia, en cualquier lugar que le pidiera, se lo daría todo. Alice veía por la ventanilla el cielo, pensaba en lo feliz que era, deseaba con todo su ser que nunca acabase. Al llegar a su instituto eran notorios algunos camiones en apariencia de viaje, un pequeño revuelvo se hacía al rededor de ellos, Bella estacionó el viejo deportivo, salió y abrió la puerta de Alice.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.-Le preguntó.

-Según recuerdo los grados mayores tienen una visita guiada a no sé que lugar... No estaba poniendo mucha atención a Jasper cuando me contaba.-Admitió con un poco de pena, Bella la distraía aunque n estuviera con ella.

-¿Jasper?.-La castaña gruñó.-él...

-¡Alice!.-Una voz varonil la interrumpió, Bella lo reconoció y rodó los ojos.-Hola. ¿Has salido temprano?.-Dijo el rubio sin mirar a la castaña.

-No, he... tenido cosas qué hacer antes, vengo a la última clase, un examen.-Mintió Alice con un poco de culpa.

-Entiendo.-Dijo sin estar muy convencido, inevitablemente reparó en la vampiresa.- Isabella.-Susurró agrio.

-Cachorro.-La morena recibió un codazo de su novia.-Jasper.

-¿No creen que el clima está un poco frígido?.-Soltó él, Alice lo miró con reproche.

-Yo más bien pensé que olía a perro mojado. ¿Será mi imaginación?.-Bella espetó con suavidad.

-Más bien el ambiente está muerto.-Jasper lo dijo con naturalidad.

-La verdad...-La castaña iba a contestar sin embargo vio como Alice se alejaba hacia la entrada de la escuela.-Al, Al, espera.

-¡Oh! La estaban pasando tan bien que decidí dejarles a los dos.-Profirió con alegría, si bien no se llevaban de maravilla y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente había logrado que Bella y Jasper no se aventaran sobre el otro al verse.

-De ninguna manera, entonces... Te recogeré en cuánto terminen tus clases. ¿De acuerdo?.-Preguntó la vampiresa audible y con orgullo, dejaba en claro quién era su novia.

-Sí, gracias. Veremos qué hacer entonces.-Alice sonrió, Bella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso, Jasper apretó los puños, la morena escuchó la sangre golpear sus venas por la furia.

-Te acompaño a tu clase, parece ser que se ha retrasado un poco la salida, ¿de qué es tu examen?.-El hombre lobo pasó su brazo al rededor del cuello de Alice como solía hacerlo, la encaminó a la escuela, Bella apretó su mandíbula, si bien no se golpeaban como tal. había otra maneras para sacar de las casillas al otro.

Ella estacionó de una manera apropiada el automóvil, salió de él y se dispuso a gastar las dos horas que tenía libres, decidió visitar a William, había descuidado a los Black sin excepción, incluso no había pensado en Jacob, se encontraba feliz y concentrada en la nueva sensación que experimentaba, no tardo un minuto en estar frente a la mansión que le traía gratos recuerdos, no obstante se encontraba vacía, subió a la habitación que en otro tiempo había sido su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama, sacó su celular y marcó a su mejor amigo, planeaba que le diría, con seguridad no le perdonaría que no se comunicase con él aunque en algunas ocasiones  
ella se había desaparecido por algún tiempo jamás habían estado separados por tanto, además tenía buenas noticias, se sentía bien. Marcó y espero el tono, inmediatamente le mandaba a buzón, se preguntó dónde estaría Jacob, probablemente en Europa, incluso estaría en una emergencia con uno de sus grupos ecológicos, él tenía esa convicción de preservar a la naturaleza, era la marca de su sangre.

Era curioso, tenía la eternidad por delante, esperar dos horas le parecía lo peor. Podría perder el tiempo en cualquier tontería, tenía una extraña necesidad, sacó de su armario un bloc y tomó un lápiz, no sabía porqué ni como, simplemente comenzó a dibujar.

* * *

Alice buscaba a su novia con la mirada, el examen lo resolvió sin dificultad, tenía una excelente memoria y una intuición fenomenal por si lo anterior fallaba, no tardó en dar con el porte femenino que la enloquecía, su castaña recargada sobre el cofre de su auto, con la expresión desinteresada, emocionalmente distante, ella admiraba en gran medida su belleza, resaltaba con claridad su procedencia europea, su rostro era muy bello, le daba vergüenza sin embargo, pasar de mirar sus labios a bajar la mirada, su cuerpo era generoso, definido, deseable en otras palabras, su imaginación avanzó más de lo que habría admitido pero no se quejaría pro ello, se preguntaba si Bella podría llegar a esos extremos, no estaba segura y dudaba que un vampiro necesitara relajar su libido, mejor, suponía, era no pensar en ello, podía sentir la temperatura elevarse en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te fue?.-Inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Ah... bien, espero.

-¿Estás bien? Creo que tienes fiebre ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-No... No, no es nada.- Dijo negando con su mano en un movimiento distraído, su mente había tejido algunas fantasías que no podía dejar pasar.

-De acuerdo, te quiero mostrar algo. ¿Te molestaría si vamos a... donde vivo?

-Sin problema.-Dijo la pelirroja distraída.

-Bien...-Bella se extrañó un poco pero abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dispuso en marcha a la glamorosa mansión Black, no estaba segura si ver aquel lugar impactaría a su novia pero todo indicaba raramente lo contrario, aún enfrente de la mansión Alice estaba ausente bajó sin reconocer el lugar, finalmente su memoria pareció esclarecerse.

-Vaya...-Susurró.

-Sí... Ha pasado algo de tiempo.-Contestó la vampiresa con cuidado.-Vamos.

Entraron a la mansión, era una construcción antiquísima, lujosa pero con el paso evidenciándose en las paredes y el crujir de la madera.

-A veces se escuchan sonidos extraños por la noche...-Informó Bella rompiendo la tensión.-Temo que el coco venga a comerme.

-Terminarás tú comiéndotelo a él.-Bromeó Alice alivianando su ánimo, el lugar no le traía gratos recuerdos con sinceridad.

-Sí... Yo... Quiero mostrarte algo.-Subió las escaleras a su habitación, su novia le siguió sin  
dificultad, estaba relajada.-Es... mira.-Sobre un improvisado caballete estaba recargado un bloc de  
tamaño decente, Bella lo cogió.-Mira.-Finalizó entregandolo, Alice lo recibió con un gran interés,  
lo hojeó con suavidad, se detuvo entre las páginas.

-Es hermoso...-Un dibujo perfecto de sí misma estaba plasmado en el papel.-No sabía que  
dibujabas.-Observó sin despegar la vista del bloc.

-Ni yo...-Estaba un poco conmocionada cuando había tomado conciencia del resultado, se había dejado  
llevar y enfrente de ella estaba un gran retrato realista.-Ha sido un poco extraño...Pero...

-Es maravilloso, gracias.-Exclamó con alegría, veía el rostro de Bella un poco diferente, esta la miro, un pequeño tono rojizo inundaba s u perfecto color dorado, Alice desechó la idea.-¡Cuánto me va a costar?

-¿Perdón?.-Preguntó un poco confundida y aún exaltada, se sentía extraña.

-Sí... Nada es gratis en esta vida. Estoy consciente de eso.-Así que...-Su tono de voz era como un ronroneo, la voz dulce y sensual, colocó su dibujó sobre el tocador y se acercó lentamente a la morena.-¿Qué me costará tan maravilloso detalle?.-Bella estaba sin palabras.-Un precio a mi consideración, me parece perfecto..-Sin preveerlo besó sus labios con prisa, un beso pasional se acentuaba, los jadeos de Alice también iban en aumentó.

-Vamos, ha sido un gran esfuerzo, un resultado muy bello, ¿Es este el precio que consideras adecuado?.-Preguntó Bella recuperando la voz, sentía el frenesí creciendo, podía sentir la oscuridad del negro cubriendo sus ojos por completo.

-Tienes razón...-Alice volvió a besarla aún con más urgencia, lentamente fue conducida a la fastuosa cama que se encontraba en la habitación como ornamento.

-Quiere decir... ¿Qué pasarás la noche aquí?.-Le cuestionó inoportunamente Bella mientras besaba su cuello.

-Claro... ¿El coco tendrá problemas con eso?.-Exclamó con dificultad, había contenido un pequeño gemido, los labios fríos se deslizaban con rapidez y el gélido contacto era placentero, contrarrestaba el calor inmenso de su cuerpo.

-Puedo comerlo como dijiste... O podría comerte a ti.-Prometió con la voz ronca mientras sus manos se habrían paso por la ropa de su novia, trataba de no mirarla a los ojos, podría resultar incómodo mirarla así de nuevo.

-Mientras no me muerdas.- Bromeó Alice con su sonrisa eterna. Bella guardó silencio unos instantes, paró en seco era una obviedad que no la habría de morder,por ahora, de hecho aún tenía la duda sobre hacerlo cuando llegara el momento, sin embargo veía ese hecho como algo seguro, las palabras de su novia la habían hecho estremecerse.

-¿Por qué habría de morderte?.-Replicó desinteresada, miró sobre su hombro fríamente.-Alice le dedico una expresión confusa pero alegre, la castaña había cedido ligeramente a su orgullo,¿No quería ser mordida? ¿No quería estar con ella? ¿La eternidad a su lado ahora le parecería demasiado o insoportable?. Bella levantó los hombros y se incorporó lentamente.-No todos pueden ser un vampiro.

-Supongo que brillar bajo el sol es un don que sólo a pocos se les puede conceder.-Replicó la pelirroja con la misma alegría.

-¿Te parece desagradable?.-Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¿No lo habías dicho tú? Hasta reíste en el cine, lo recuerdo con claridad.-Alice se estaba confundiendo más, Bella parecía demasiado fría con ella considerando los sucesos que acontecían momentos antes.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, escucha la respiración agitada que resonaba en la habitación, se sentía sin embargo despreciada de alguna manera, una emoción parecida a aquella vez en esa misma casa que Alice la rechazó, pero ahora todo era diferente, se preguntó si así era.

-Bells yo...-Fue interrumpida por un sonido rápido seco y sonoro, la ventana estaba abierta completamente y su novia ya no se encontraba ahí.La fiebre que sentía se desvaneció poco a poco, lentamente comenzó a tomar conciencia de las palabras que había dicho, maldijo y se recostó sobre la cama, suspiró, su piel olía a ella.

* * *

-Y entonces nuestro Padre se levantó con...-Jasper estaba hablando mientras engullía su almuerzo con avidez, Alice tenía la mirada pérdida.-Después explotó y un dragón se paró en medio del patio para acompañarnos, estábamos bailando desnudos a la media noche para invocar a Satán.

-Sí.-Susurró ella después de tragar suavemente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Jasper con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.-Lo miró con una sonrisa opaca tratando de excusarse.-Sólo... Los examines, todo eso... Ya sabes.-Jasper bufó.

-¿Desde cuándo le mientes a tu mejor amigo?.-El rubio se puso serio.-¿Isabella te ha hecho algo? Esa...-Jasper aquí quería decir "Sanguijuela".- ¿Dónde está esa infame? Alguien debe enseñarle unalección.-Alice reaccionó rápidamente.

-No, ella no... Ella no ha hecho nada, Jasper, tranquilo, estoy bien, algo cansada.

-Hay límites. Entiendo perfectamente que la chica de la que estuve enamorado desde el Kindergarden haya elegido a un vampiro, y aparte mujer, lo entiendo, estoy de acuerdo en que por ningún motivo le sería grosero porque te importa, suficiente motivo con que sea tu no... novia.-Carraspeó un poco.- Y que me cuentes si salen y demás. Pero no concibo que estés así por ella, esa... esa... mujer.-Su tono era amigable, dramático, Jasper sabía muy bien que la mejor manera de relajar a Alice era hacerla reír.-Hasta puedo ser padrino de sus hijos, pero, pero esto no, alguien debe hacerle una visita de verdad.

-Jasper...¿Cuánto viven los hombres lobo?.-La pelirroja le cuestionó, él se quedó pensativo.

-¿Cuánto viven?.-Repitió él desconcertado, no sólo había pasado por alto su monólogo cómico, se había limitado le había soltado una cuestión extraña, Jasper quedó muy pensativo.

-Sí, su esperanza de vida, como le llamen ustedes. Son más fuertes y ágiles, más resistentes, deben vivir más que un mortal promedio.-Ella explicó con calma y la mirada pérdida aún.

-Al, no lo sé... Carlisle tiene más de un siglo, estoy seguro, y aún se le ve bien...

-¿No te lo han dicho?.-inquirió ella menos seria.

-No es que no me lo hayan dicho, si soy sincero desconozco aún muchas cosas... Estoy aprendiendo.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo piensas que será?

-¿Qué será qué?.-Preguntó él forzando la sonrisa, cuando Alice se ponía sería resultaba un poco confusa y atemorizante.

-El futuro.-El rubio la miró fijamente sin entender, ella rió como si fuera algo evidente, demasiado obvio.-Supongamos... Te casarás, tendrás pequeños Jasper corriendo por ahí y por allá, incluso podría yo ir a visitarles cada fin de semana, llevaría galletas y me sentaría a tomar el té con tu esposa si es que no desea matarme. Suspiró hondamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Es decir, a los cuarenta dejaría de verles tan seguido, a los sesenta me costaría más trabajo, a los sesenta sería un suplicio, a los ochenta, aunque tenga buena salud no sería lo mismo.

Jasper guardó silencio, no sabía que decir, ella sintió con una sonrisa, su voz comenzaba a temblar.

-Tu mejor amiga humana podrá pasar toda su vida contigo... Pero tú no podrás pasar toda tu vida con ella.

Él quiso decir algo pero se guardó inmediatamente, le iba a ofrecer ser como él. Lo consideró no obstante, un poco fuera de lugar, al fin y al cabo, sería egoísta de su parte alterar su vida así para que estuviera a su lado.

-¿Y si yo viviera por siempre?.-Susurró con fugaz preocupación mirándolo a los ojos, automáticamente supo él lo que significaba.

-Yo podría darte más tiempo. Y no tendrías que morir para ello.-Dijo con firmeza, su pecho se contraía con un dolor sólido y leve.-No tendrías que olvidar lo que es respirar, comer, dormir, soñar...-Jasper tomó sus manos con suavidad.-No tendrías que morir.-Repitió con desesperación intentando ocultarla.

-¿Qué tiene la humanidad que todos piensan que el ser humano quiere huir de ella?.-Preguntó con una risa y se separó de él.-No quiero que nadie me muerda.-Sentenció dándole la espalda y caminó unos pasos con soltura.-Aunque, muchas gracias por eso.

-Si quieres ser como ella, está bien. Te seguiría viendo como te he visto siempre.-Exclamó Jasper deteniendo el paso de su mejor amiga.

-¿Quién dice que quiero ser como ella?.-Alice giró para verle, le provocaba una molestia enorme que las demás personas dieran por hecho sus necesidades o deseos.

-Tienes razón. Nadie lo dice, pero por si es así. Aunque vamos, apenas estás con ella ¿Cuánto?¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? Estás enamorada de ella hace poco más de medio año ¿No? Es prematuro tomar una decisión así, ¿sabes lo que es ser un vampiro? ¿La muerte y todo eso? ¿Qué hacen todo el tiempo que "viven"? ¿Costumbres? ¿Sus leyes? ¿Qué si te muerde y no es lo que esperabas? Dicen que ellos pueden arrebatarse su existencia, pero sé que tú no eres así, no quisiera que estuvieras en un tormento del cual no pudieras escapar. Pero...-Hablaba fluidamente y parecía que no respiraba para hacerlo.- ...Quizá sea lo ideal para ti. ¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que existimos y que tú pudiendo igualarnos declinas eso? Tampoco, y con tu perdón, tampoco eres así.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me conoces, lo admito, he pensado en todas esas cosas, y me tienta, vivir para siempre... ¿Te imaginas? Jasper, podría aprenderlo todo, conocer todo el mundo, ver la historia escribirse, con mis propios ojos...-Su rostro brillante se apagó de repente.- Pero no puedo dejar a Char, a mi madre, no sé si pueda, verlos morir a ellos sabiendo que no habrá un lugar dónde alcanzarles. No puedo renunciar a ellos, por muy brillante que luzca esa "oportunidad". Te puede parecer estúpido, quizá yo lo sea.

-Alice.-Jasper la había alcanzado en ese instante, rodeó su cuello con su brazo.- Entiendo como te sientes, hace unos minutos era inconsciente de que te vería morir a causa de nuestras naturalezas diferentes, fue horrible. Pero... Si aún decidieras ser humana lo aceptaría, aunque me destroce, todo tiene su tiempo, no todos deciden realmente cuánto tiempo será, tú sí... Lo entiendo pro Charlie pero por...

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Peter.- Alice le dedicó una risa agradable.-Realmente no hay una decisión qué tomar, muchas gracias por escucharme.-El rubio la miró con desdén pero asintió ligeramente, el sonido de la campana le salvo de tener que decir algo más, podía percibir el sudor frío en la nuca de ella.

El día terminó con rapidez, Alice concluyó las clases con su mente ausente, pensando en esto y aquello, pero en nada en realidad. Se paró con frustración, debería llegar temprano a casa y prepararle a Charlie la cena, si se entretenía en cosas triviales dejaría de sentir ese deseo de gritar el nombre de Bella para que fuese a verle.

-¿Te acompaño?.-Escuchó a su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto.

-Jasper.- Sonrió amable, miro a su rubio que fue alcanzado por Emmett, susurró algo, saludó a Alice y se fue, ella quedó confundida.

-Con la novedad de que mi mejor amigo a regresado con su novia... Entonces, ya sabes, hago mal tercio.-Dijo Jasper con tristeza emulada.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿pizza y nos pintamos las uñas?

-¡Me encantaría!.-Exclamó Jasper entusiasmado, caminaron juntos saliendo del edificio, el se detuvo.-Al... ¿Qué tal si vamos corriendo a tu casa?

-Jasper, traigo auto.-Alice rió con sarcasmo, se le notaba relajada.

-No, es decir.-Le habló en un tono más bajo.- ¿Has montado a un lobo alguna vez?

-¿Qué? ¡No!.- No sabía a que se refería en sí.

-Ven, vamos.-Jasper dió vuelta a la escuela, se adentró un poco a la maleza, cerró los ojos, se aseguró que no estuviese nadie cerca que pudiera verlos.-Bien, date la vuelta.-Esto ocasionó que Alice lo viera con una expresión sarcástica.-Vamos, date la vuelta, no veas.

-De acuerdo.- Levantó las manos en señal de derrota y dio la vuelta como Jasper le había ordenado.-Tampoco es que me muera de la emoción sea lo que sea que estés haciendo.-Escucho unos sonidos leves, movía su pie con desesperación.-Jasper...-No obtuvo respuesta.-De acuerdo Jasper voy a mirar.-Antes de darse vuelta algo frío y húmedo rozó su mano. Ella se sobresaltó y viró para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Se quedó sin aliento.  
Un magnífico lobo abismal estaba frente a ella, su pelaje blanco y frondoso le recordaba mucho a la nieve, había destellos de un color dorado en él, su porte era imponente pero amable, sobre sus cuatro patas y las orejas rectas, el hocico entre abierto daba la visión de una mandíbula monstruosamente fuerte, sin embargo los ojos verdes de Jasper estaban ahí, brillantes y llenos de vida, cálidos, antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo el lobo la tomó con rapidez y asombrosa suavidad para postrarla sobre él. Gruñó levemente y Alice se asió a él.

Comenzó a correr velozmente, el aire rozaba las mejillas de Alice con fuerza, podría decir que incluso cortaba, la luz se arremolinaba delante de ella, sobre el suelo delante, entre las copas de los árboles, Jasper corría con habilidad esquivando algunos árboles o saltando sobre algunas rocas, siempre cuidando que su amiga estuviese integra, la sensación de adrenalina que la llenaba le recordó a las veces que experimentaba cuando Bella corría con ella en sus brazos, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ella, debía disfrutar la experiencia aunque fuera tan similar, la diferencia radicaba en que sentía el movimiento de Jasper, como un viaje trotando a caballo de su niñez, sólo que era más suave y era cálido, escuchaba jadear a su mejor amigo, se estaba divirtiendo. Extrañaba no obstante a su novia, la fría sensación que la hacia tiritar, los brazos firmes como mármol, la visión perfecta de su mandíbula, amaba en extremo como la rápida luz chocaba con el rostro de Bella, como el viento hacía ondear su cabello, la fragancia que despedía y que no tenía palabras para descifrar, pero sobre todo amaba estar en sus brazos, sólo ella. Sin darse cuenta el viaje había terminado, Jasper estaba parado detrás de la casa de Alice a una distancia prudente.

Bajó con precaución y se dirigió a su hogar. Un gruñido le hizo voltear. Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, obviamente no podría entrar con Jasper así. ¿Qué diría? "Hola Char, ah este, lo encontré de camino a casa ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?" Definitivamente no, Alice se acercó a él, se arrodilló y le  
acarició la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura si eso lo podría tomar a mal. Jasper sin embargo se recostó sobre ella.

-Buen chico.-Dijo ella entre risas, Jasper bufó.-Lo siento, lo siento. No puedes entrar así... ¿Podrías...? Ya sabes. ¿Ser un Jasper normal?.-Él se levantó, acerco su hocico a la mejilla de ella, Alice lo rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello terso de él, Jasper después de ello se dirigió al bosque, se colocó detrás de un árbol, después de unos minutos Alice se estaba impacientando.

-¿Jasper?.- Preguntó acercándose.

-¡No, espera!.-Gritó él

-¿Estás bien? me estás asustando...-Ella avanzaba.

-Sí, sólo, Alice por amor de Dios no, yo... he perdido mi ropa en el bosque.

-Oh.-Susurró retrocediendo si no le hubiera dicho eso seguramente ahorita estaría lidiando con una escena en su cabeza que ya le hubiera ocasionado un trauma.-De acuerdo...-Dijo nerviosa.-Entonces...

-Regresaré a buscarla, junto a mis útiles, de la emoción no me he dado cuenta... si no doy con mi ropa tendré que ir a casa a ponerme alguna y probablemente no pueda pasar la tarde contigo, Edward está construyendo un pórtico, no me dejará divertirme mientras el trabaja.

-Está bien...-Rió Alice.-Debes tener algo de frío.

-¡No!.-Rió Jasper apenado.-Nos vemos, cuídate, saludos a Charlie.

-Saludos a Carlisle y a Ed.-Alice susurró, vio como el lobo blanco destellaba con los rayos del sol como un relámpago entre los árboles a causa del sol, suspiró con pesar, estaba sola de nuevo, no tenía distracción, probablemente hacer su tarea que no tenía idea de qué era, buscó sus llaves en su bolso. Se cuestionó si debería hacer algo laborioso para cenar, surgió la idea de que entre más tiempo se encontrara ocupada mejor, subió a su habitación, quizá se daría una ducha para despejarse, el ambiente lo notaba familiarmente frío.

-Apestas.-Dijo una voz profunda, Alice se sobresaltó, estaba acomodando sus útiles para hacer los deberes, volteó con lentitud.-Deberías tomar un baño.

Bella estaba recargada en la esquina de la habitación junto a la ventana misteriosamente abierta, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a través de ella, lucía indiferente.

-Fui a verte al termino de tus clases pero no te encontré. Emmett me dijo que te vio con Jasper, también vi que dejaste tu auto, supuse que te encontraría aquí.-Dijo la castaña con monotonía después de un silencio incómodo.-Espero te haya gustado el paseo.-Exclamó con una sonrisa y una ligera risa sarcástica.

-¡Sí!.-Afirmó la pelirroja con rebeldía.- Ya sabes, extrañaba esa sensación.

-Me imagino, de salir huyendo, algo normal, claro.-Bella sonrió dejando a la vista sus colmillos.

-Da lo mismo.-Alice se estaba poniendo nerviosa, trataba de controlar el latido de su corazón sabía bien que ella lo podría percibir, no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-No me gusta tirarme al drama, no he venido a pelear, si no a arreglar esto.

-Entiendo.-La pelirroja soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Drama no es salir por la ventana y reaparecer tres días después. No es que te hubiera crucificado o algo.-Volvió a soltar con sarcasmo.

-Me parece un lapso suficiente para reflexionar y calmarse.-Bella levantó los hombros.-Sólo quería escuchar lo que de verdad piensas.

-Bella, por favor.-Dijo con la voz cortante.- Hablemos de esto después... Charlie puede llegar en cualquier momento y...

-No lo hará.-Susurró la castaña sin interés, de una forma natural.

-¿Qué?.- Inquirió Alice con sorpresa sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario.

-Está bien, sólo le han mandado de emergencia a otro estado.-Bella deslizaba sus dedos por el marco de la ventana aún inexpresiva.-Es todo.

-Claro... Pues no me ha avisado nada...-Alice comenzaba a flaquear.

-Lo hará en cuánto llegue. Ahora, tenemos otros asuntos...

-No, para.-Exclamó la pelirroja tensa.-Por favor.- Tragó pesadamente.-No es momento.

-Eres un poco egoísta.-Dijo Bella con la voz encendiéndose.- Yo comprendo que te resultara un shock saber que era un vampiro, comprendo que el hecho de que te pueda morder también puede disparar tus nervios, pero parece que lo has asimilado tan bien como para venir jineteando a uno de esos perros.

-Jasper es mi amigo, cuida lo que dices de él.-Alice también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Claro! Lo siento, de verdad, supongo que no te causaría malestar ser parte de su manada.

-Dios, Bella, escucha lo que estás diciendo... No estoy de humor para esto.

-Lo que dije... Es que quiero escuchar lo que piensas, tengo que esperar a que estés de humor ¿En serio? Debes estar en un estado anímico esplendido ¿Qué hay más divertido que venir trotando en un lobo? Me Muero por hacer lo mismo.-Bella remarcó lo último ampliando su sonrisa.-Pero entiendo, yo me atendré a ti, como quieras, parece que... si mi corazón no late pierdo mi derecho a pedir.

-Bella ,entiende por favor...

-Estoy muerta pero no concibo que eso le quite valor a que yo te ame.

Alice no dijo nada, había estado esperando eso desde que empezó a "salir" con ella, ahora sucedía y  
no tenía palabras para responder.

-Entiendo.-Dijo la morena.-Está bien... Me dejé llevar, lo supuse desde saber que no querías ser  
como yo.-Sonaba derrotada.-Sólo buscaba una respuesta, es todo.

-No, estás malentendiendo todo.

-Eso no es muy difícil si no me dices nada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?.-Alice se contenía pero no duraría mucho tiempo así.

-Por tercera vez en la conversación... Vine para saber que piensas realmente, si le das tantas vueltas me parece que no te interesa, es tan fácil haberlo dicho antes.

-Bella, por favor, no sabes nada...

-"Eso no es muy difícil si no me dices nada".-Repitió con una sonrisa.-Si lo pienso con racionalidad basta pensar que no quieres eso, está bien, lo hubieras dicho, ahora quiero saber por qué, sólo eso.-Estaba herida pero mantenía la calma.

-No hay ninguna razón, Bells, por favor, debo hacer mis deberes.

-Deja de huir Alice.

-¿Huir de qué?.-La pelirroja estaba con sus cuadernos entre sus manos, los apretaba con fuerza.

-De mí.

-No estoy huyendo de ti.-Exclamó con pesadez, suspiró profundamente.

-No lo parece.

-Joder, Bella deja de hacer eso.-Alice levantó el tono de voz.

-¿Hacer qué? Estoy tratando de que este problema no sea más fuerte que nosotras.-Bella imitó el hecho de levantar la voz, claro que si no se limitaba todo el vecindario se enteraría de que Alice Brandon tuvo algo así como una pelea matrimonial con una misteriosa mujer.

-Dar por hecho algo que no es, sí, acepto mis errores, ¿pero no te das cuenta?-Las palabras fluían sin poderlas detener.- ¿No tienes un sexto sentido de vampiro que te diga lo obvio? ¿No se supone que son seres más sabios, inteligentes? Perdona por ser un humano promedio.

-No estoy diciendo eso...

-No, lo estás diciendo perfectamente, me estás llamando egoísta cuándo lo único que estoy sintiendo es...-Hizo una pausa muy breve.- Lo único que estoy sintiendo es miedo ¿Lo ves? Lo único que puedo pensar es que quiero estar contigo cada día que me puedas dar y estás insinuando que yo tampoco te amo. Que no quiero estar contigo... Cuando es... todo lo contrario..-Su voz se extinguió con esas últimas palabras.

-Yo puedo esperar.-Musitó Bella.

-¡No!.-Volvió a vociferar su novia.- No esperes. Eso no ayuda en nada ¿Sabes...?.-Estaba muy alterada, la castaña podía escuchar la sangre fluir más rápido, la escuchaba jadear tenuemente, Bella se quiso acercar a ella pero fue interrumpida por un lastimero grito.

-¡Hazlo ahora!.-Alice exclamó eufórica descubriéndose el cuello, la visión de este y el aroma de su piel golpeó fuertemente a la castaña.-Aquí mismo, ya. En este instante.-Bella la miró dudosa.-Hazlo ahora si pretendes que no me arrepienta después.-La vampiresa vio confusa a su novia que había caído de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sollozaba alternando susurros difícilmente comprensibles, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, podía escuchar las lágrimas caer, escuchaba el nombre de Charlie y de su madre en un tono melancólico, destrozado.

-Supongo...-Comenzó a hablar lentamente intentando calmarla.-Que te debo una disculpa, ha sido mi error, presionarte. Lo siento.-No soportaba verla así, dejó de respirar, pese al fuerte aroma de hombre lobo que desprendía se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza, Alice se asió a ella.-No llores. Está bien.-Hablaba con dificultad, Alice estaba desconsolada y esto le provocaba un sentimiento doloroso.-Hoy es nuestro para siempre.-Susurró Bella con un tono dulce y desolado.

Alice despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, los ojos le ardían, no tardo en recordar lo que había pasado, la oscuridad la rodeaba por completo, se sentía para su desdicha muy cálida, sin frío, eso significaba una sola cosa.

Estaba sola.

Miró su despertador con pesar, indicaban las 3 de la mañana. Se levantó con dificultad, tenía tarea que entregar, se sentó frente a su escritorio y prendió la lámpara, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que tenía que hacer miro sus libretas con sorpresa, una pulcra y elegante letra había resuelto lo que suponía su tarea, había hecho un resumen, había ilustrado algunas cosas con maestría, en otras palabras no tendría nada que hacer.

-Bella...-Susurró, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, calzó unas pequeñas pantuflas rosa pastel en apariencia muy cómodas y salió de su habitación,bajó las escaleras sin prisa, encendió la luz de la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador que calmara su hambre, no había comido algo desde hace algunos días, apenas había tocado el almuerzo que compartió con Jasper, tomó el envase de leche, por un momento estuvo tentada a recalentar la pizza que Charlie había comprado un día antes pero se contuvo, aunque eso le abrió más el apetito, buscó un vaso en la alacena, sin embargo se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había sobre la mesa.

Una espléndida pasta con queso y algunas verduras caramelizadas, una receta italiana, se encontraba decorado minuciosamente, pequeñas hierbas de olor yacían sobre él con gracia, Alice no tardo en probarlo, no se tomó la molestia en calentarlo, de alguna manera las cosas frías le sabían mejor. Después de lo que consideró una exquisita cena y deseando no enfermarse por ello, aunque algo tan exquisito no podría matar a cualquiera, subió de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio, la lámpara seguía encendida, notó antes de acostarse un pequeño papel doblado, su corazón se aceleró sin causa aparente, lo desdobló con cuidado, una sonrisa nació en su rostro. Un "Te amo" bellamente escrito en manuscrita, con una caligrafía perfecta se leía con facilidad, su sonrisa seguía ahí, inmutable, durmió con ella y con la firme decisión de que no dejaría a Bella, no hasta que dejara de respirar y aún después de eso.

* * *

-¿Alice?.-Emmett le hablaba con un tono extrañado.- ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy.-Respondió con una sonrisa.- Mejor que nunca.

-Tienes esa extraña expresión de no sé... ¿Has vuelto con Jasper?.-El rubio estaba ligeramente preocupado pero la verdadera razón de abordarla de esa manera era para saber porque se encontraba así.

-No...-Alice se sonrojó, con Jasper había sido fácil poeque era muy intuitivo.-Pero... ¿Rosalie?.-Inquirió con una sonrisa, era la manera perfecta de escaparse, voltear el juego.

-Oh.. pues...-Con ese comentario logró que Emmett se pusiera nervioso.-Verás... La verdad es que...

-No debería de tardar, estaba discutiendo con el profesor acerca de una mala nota.-Tanto ella como el rubio se encontraban en el estacionamiento esperando.

-Eso espero.-Emmett sonrió.-Pero a todo esto ¿Y tú? Jasper ya se ha ido... Alice Brandon ¿Qué sucede?.- Ella soltó una carcajada Emmett era muy distraído no le sorprendía que no se hubiese dado cuenta esos escasos meses que salía con Bella.

-¡Amor!.-La voz melodiosa de Rosalie interrumpió la conversación, se acercó a él y lo besó con mucha urgencia.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te fue?.-Dijo Alice desatendida.

-Bien, sólo corregí una mala e injusta calificación.-Rosalie tenía esa aura escalofriante que paró las dudas de Alice.-¿Vienes con nosotros? Iremos a comer o probablemente al cine, depende de mi novio glotón.

-Voy a pasar esta vez, pero gracias, diviértanse.- Se despidió mientras ellos le devolvían la cortesía y caminaban al auto de él.

Suspiró con pesadez.

-Espero eso haya sido por mí.-Su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Ah? No... Estaba pensando que extraño pasear en tu Mercedes, ya sabes...-Volteó a mirar a Bella, le encantaba como su piel extremadamente pálida hacía resaltar sus ojos y sus labios, el cabello suelto ligeramente despeinado y ese afán de vestir casualmente pero con elegancia colores oscuros le parecía peligrosamente atractiva.

-Debería ir por él... Pero admito que el Corvette tiene más estilo, encaja más conmigo.-Dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo, Alice no pudo resistirlo y se acercó a ella.

-Eres algo parecido supongo.-Alice estaba a unos centimetros de ella, jugaba con los botones del saco negro de su novia, muy caro al parecer.-Porque pienso que tú encajas conmigo.

-Oh... de ser así.-Bella tomó con delicadeza la cintura de Alice y la besó con profundidad, como era costumbre la sensación que le provocaba extasiaba sus sentidos, con ligera tristeza se separó de ella, la pelirroja respiraba con dificultad.-Estaba pensando en comer juntas, pero... estaba pensando en algo más casero.-Dijo con inocencia.-Deberías prepararme la cena.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé hacia dónde va todo eso, y aclaro que me siento ofendida, indignada pero aún así aceptaré.-Tomó la mano fría de la castaña.-Vamos, aunque eres egoísta al no quererme compartir con el mundo.

-Me declaro culpable en absoluto de eso, aunque no puedes culparme...-Bella la miró con una sonrisa antes de soltar su mano para abrile la puerta del coche.-No puedes culparme de quererte sólo para mí.

El Cadillac avanzó sin dificultades sin embargo, en un deportivo lejano se encontraba Emmett con los pies clavados al piso y la mandíbula hasta el asfalto.

-Amor, sube.-Dijo Rosalie finalmente quien miraba por el retrovisor.

-Pe...Pero...Pero ¿has visto...?

-Sube acá pervertido, no deberías espiar así a tus amigas. Pueden meterte a la cárcel por eso..-Su prometido subió al auto y arrancó el coche, no pronunció mucho hasta unos minutos después, Rosalie por su parte se encontraba satisfecha por Alice, feliz, tomó nota mental de reclamarle por no haberle contado esa novedad, tenía esa sensación de deber proteger a su amiga y eso incluía a Bella, con sorpresa eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

-Pero... si no tienes cuidado puedes convertirte en polvo más rápido de lo que imaginas.-Bella estaba entretenida jugando con mechones traviesos del cabello de Alice, le llamaba la atención esa forma curiosa que adquiría su cabello.-O sea, si no te alimentas adecuadamente y quieres dar un paseo por la playa terminas siendo arena espesa para castillos de playa, de esos hechos con cubetitas de colores y todo lo demás.

-¿Podemos ir a la playa entonces?.-Preguntó con un tono dulce, acariciaba la mejilla de Bella que estaba recostada en sus piernas, delineaba sus labios como gustosamente lo hacía cada vez que podía, se grababa cada detalle de su castaña, la forma del mentón, de las cejas, quería tenerlo en mente siempre.

-Sucede que tienes una suerte de que sea una chupasangre fuerte.-Bella hizo una mueca intentando ser terrorifica pero resultando de lo más cómica.-Así que sí, podemos ir a la playa, no esperes que me asoleé contigo, pero te puedo poner bloqueador con gusto.

-Las verdaderas intenciones salen a relucir por fin.-Exclamó Alice.

¿Intenciones?.-La morena se incorporó, vestía un conjunto de seda muy cómodo sin descuidar la clase, incluso Alice traía uno similar.-¿Queires decir... estas intenciones?.-La besó con suavidad, pero paulatinamente se intensificó el inocente beso en uno más hambriento, para su desgracia el timbre indicaba que alguien estaba afuera, escuchó leves golpeteos en la puerta.

-Espera... sólo espera un segundo.-Alice se separó con suavidad.-Quizá sea Charlie que ha llegado antes de lo previsto...

-Imposible... Debería llegar pasado el fin de semana.-Se quejó Bella con pesar.

-Bueno, parece ser que no todo lo puede controlar la gran y poderosa Bella Swan. No me sorprendería que haya olvidado sus llaves.

-Mientras no imagine que está Jasper aquí arriba todo bien.-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Dios... No.-Su hizo una muesca de asco mientras se ponía un poco más de ropa con rapidez.

-Sí... Bésame Alice, ¡guau! ¡guau!.- Bella daba vueltas sobre la cama agravando su voz imitando al rubio.

-Oh calla.-Le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Corre si no Char puede empezar a escalar por la ventana y... sería muy raro de explicar.

-De acuerdo.-Alice corrió hacia ella y depositó un tenue beso en sus labios.-Intenta no extrañarme.

-Muy tarde.-Contestó la castaña de inmediato.-¿Eso fue jodidamente cursi?

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Rió la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bella se quedó tendida mirando el techo, la sonrisa de su rostro no cedía un segundo. Si pudiera definirse, aventuraría a decir que se sentía feliz. Emuló un suspiro inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y lentamente comenzó a tararear una canción, las letras eran confusas y no entendía que se encontraba cantando. Volvió a suspirar. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma, Alice se estaba tardando, tomó su bata, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras pensando que esa bata de noche era un poco sugestiva, demasiado corta, podría ser incómodo con Charlie.

-Al... Tengo dificultades con algunos problemas de matemáticas. ¿Podrías...?.-Miró pasmada la sala.

-Vaya, vaya... Esto no estaba contemplado. Parece que alguien se lo ha pasado muy bien.-Susurró una mujer pelirroja.

-Victoria...-Bella musitó con dificultad.-Alice...

-Ah descuida.-Replicó con un tono retador.-Sabemos como tratar a las damas.- Alice se encontraba de rodillas y amordazada, sus manos y pies estaban igualmente amarrados, la imagen impactó a la castaña, sin dudar un instante se abalanzó sobre la otra vampiresa, sin embargo repentinamente se vio rodeada por una multitud de vampiros los cuales vestían por completo de negro.

- Ja...-Bella rápidamente los contó.-Aficionados.-Estaba dispuesta a acabar (o desmembrar) a cada uno de ellos pero una melodiosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Querida.-Musitó Victoria abriéndose paso lentamente entre sus vástagos.- No seas tan arrogante, eso  
no es... educado.

-Bella hizo una mueca de molestia, gruñó con la misma resignación y quiso alcanzar a su declarada enemiga, estaba enojada y sólo Drácula sabe que ella no es precisamente benévola en ese estado, para su sorpresa su objetivo la esquivó con relativa facilidad a lo que ávida atribuyó a un simple golpe de suerte, Victoria se colocó detrás de ella, la castaña tenso su cuerpo ya había peleado contra ella, no representaría dificultad alguna, inclusive le provocaba cierta lastima ,no obstante sintió una punzada en su espina dorsal que la paralizó por completo -¿Qué...?-La morena cayó pesadamente, sentía literalmente paralizado el cuerpo, su sangre la percibía lentamente espesa.

-Dulces sueños...-Dirigió una mirada de burla a la castaña. Inmediatamente se acercó a Alice.-Cuando me dijeron que eras importante, no sabía exactamente que "tan" importante. Esto se está volviendo muy divertido ojalá pudiera du...-El cuerpo febril de Bella la embistió con furia aunque notablemente decaído.

-Déjala...-Susurro apenas audible.

-Qué molesta...-Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, conectó un codazo sonoro en la espalda de la castaña quien hacía ademán de volverse a poner de pie. Victoria resopló con pesadez, una patada fuerte dobló y aventó a Bella al otro extremo de la habitación.-Como decía.- Volvió su atención a la humana horrorizada y las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.- Esto será divertido.

No...-Musitó Bella, su cabeza se encontraba confusa, un caos total, su conciencia iba y venia ¿Aquello era posible?, sentía un ardor en cada vena de su cuerpo, podía discernir la torpeza de su sangre moverse. En medio de ese furor apocalíptico tenia sólo una certeza.-Alice.- Susurró agobiada, sus párpados empeñaban en mantenerse cerrados, en el suelo yacía su cuerpo, quería aferrarse, hacer algo, pero después de tantos siglos por primera vez se sentía como nunca antes, sin fuerzas, inútil.

Una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos, las palabras no las distinguía con claridad, luchó por abrir sus ojos nuevamente, unos segundos fueron necesarios para focalizar su vista.- Jake.-Exclamó con alegría, su mejor amigo seguramente podría hacer algo, sonrió mientras parpadeaba, apenas unos instantes pasaron para que su animo se difuminara. Jacob tenìa sus ojos penetrantes en ella, como si no le reconociera, o aún peor, como supiera quien era exactamente y aún así la indiferencia era evidente, sus labios se movían, intercambiaba palabras con Victoria, la castaña no tenía noción del tiempo, le parecía una eternidad, pero consideraría que todo ocurrió demasiado aprisa. Jacob ordenaba a los demás vampiros. Un grupo de ellos se llevaba a Alice a cuestas. Su "amigo" la miró por última vez con el rostro inexpresivo y salió con los demás. En otras circunstancias ella, Isabella Swan habría barrido el piso con él.

En otras circunstancias.  
Ella por la cólera no había sentido el dolor que supone una traición de las que se aseveraba ajena.  
La castaña se juró a sí misma que lo pagaría, caro, muy caro.  
Jacob Black estaba muerto para ella desde ese instante.  
Sonrió ante la ironía mientras observaba la espalda de él, inmediatamente después se entregó a las sombras de la inconsciencia.

* * *

**NDA: Con franqueza no veía venir este día, me alegra que por fin haya pasado, espero les alegre también, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, sé que po razón termino haciendo todo lo contrario que me propongo, así que en esta ocasión seré más realista, por capítulo fijo un plazo de una semana. Que me secuestre Victoria si no lo hago .**

**Mil gracias nuevamente (jamás me cansaré de agradecerles)**

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**PD: Actualicé mi información de perfil, hay un link directo a esa cosa que llaman si quieren preguntar algo, lo que sea, y la pobre respuestas a los reviews no son suficientes siéntanse libres de pasarse y soltar las preguntas que deseen, aplica con sugerencias, quejas, saludos :3**


	11. Darker than black

**Scarlet Abadeer**: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y que me hayas presionado violentamente con los reviews en cada capítulo XD Igual pedirte una disculpa por haber tardado con anterioridad, leí en el One-Shot que había subido que te encuentras enferma, espero que mis fanfics no te terminen matando :I y que te recuperes pronto, significa mucho para mí que te puedas entretener con estas locuras que imagino. Ahora lo de Alice y Bella fue en sí un salto en el espacio-tiempo (._.) No me prareció decente dedicarle más tiempo a eso y hacerlo un drama, al fin y al cabo Alice se sentía muy atraída hacia Bella ¿Cómo no la iba a terminar de aceptar? :3 ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Alex19:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, de hecho no se encuentran muchos Bellice así que es lo que hay XD (? Favor que me haces con lo del talento, ten por seguro que me esfuerzo cada vez más. Agradezco enormemente el comentario.  
Pd: Sufre porque como dice el refrán "El que quiera azul celeste que le cueste"

**Annieyandi**: x3 Me da remordimiento pintar a Jacob así, pero, pronto, pronto pasará, y espero no decepcionarte, muchísimas gracias por tu review.

Alice: No pienses que lo abandono, porque nunca será así, como dije una vez, lo acabaré y ya está próximo a eso. NO es que sea malo, o que no debería ser el escritor de los libros, pero Al, no sé como decirte esto, soy una chica T.T Lo siento (? Ahora, gracias, trato de hacer un ambiente para que se pueda entender bien ( o medianamente T.T) Espero que el plazo de una semana no sea mucho tiempo, lamentablemente tengo esa necesidad de cada vez escribir más y es pesado hacerlo en un día, ojalá no lo dejes de leer, muchas gracias por los reviews que me has dado a lo largo de esta aventura :3

**Crateye:** Gracias por lo de vampirilla .w. Se que nadie lo ha notado pero me gustan más los vampiros. Lo del escritor es porque, quizá, un día me gustaría escribir algo, muy diferente a esto, algo de ciencia ficción. Si has leído a Richard Mathenson (Recomendable) te darías más o menos una idea a que le tiro, de hecho sí, trato de dar pistas pequeñas que de repente en otro capítulo digan: Oh pues era tan claro, pero en realidad no tanto XD Espero que termines de leer la historia y claro, toma el tiempo que desees, La pregunta de los hombres lobos, es casi compleja, un hombre lobo como los de Crepúsculos no son tan buenos combatientes por el físico contra humanoides como tal, así que designo una forma de viaje, y una forma de batalla, la forma de batalla se alcanza después de que el licántropo madure puesto supone una mayor presión en su transformación, un cuerpo por decirlo nuevo no aguantaría la otra forma. Lo último me pareció interesante, es subjetivo si los dioses son proyecciones del ser humano, pero suponiendo que no es así, y que existen, un dios no necesita a la humanidad, un dios es omnipotente, suponiendo, omnisciente, omnipresente, es completo, no necesita el reconocimiento, ni mucho menos el amor de esas criaturas bajas, pudimos haber sido un accidente y que desconociera de nosotros y etc, una deidad no se basa en la fe si existiera, partiendo de eso es como decir que sin nosotros el universo no existiría ya que no habría quien lo nombrara, son sólo conceptos. No siento que me lleve rápido el capítulo, han aumentado de 5k en palabras a 9k que es de este :S Pero trataré de llevármelo más leve XD Gracias otra vez por la crítica me ayuda mucho. Pd: Me pasé pro tu deviant art XD

**Sky Blue 11**: Nunca me alcanzarán las palabras para agradecerte que hayas leído el fic desde sus primeros capítulos, es algo que me hace sentir feliz, ya que me escribes a detalle tus ataques respiratorios y cardíacos ¿Qué más podría desear? *Muajajaja* Las preguntas, sí, es el mismo Jacob, NO, no está bajo ninguna sustancia controlada, la cosa X se explica en este capítulo xD Sí, eran felices, pero... Si no, no tendríamos más capítulos del fic :I Ess o que quizá soy un ser malvado que disfruta de mermar las relaciones ajenas ._. yo pienso que es lo primero XD El capítulo tendrá tentativamente... Chan chan chaaan 2-3 capítulos. Dije una semana porque no quiero que la historia sea presionada, trato de llevar su ritmo y me es imposible (T.T Soy una inútil) hacerlo cada tercer día, yo lo quisiera así, pero reitero es culpa de mi vida mortal como estudiante-Rebelde sin causa. Nuevamente, mil, mil y otras mil gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiendo, ojalá sea así hasta el final.

Por fin recuperé la confianza de contestar los reviews sin sentir que no merezco su bondad T_T. Este capítulo narra la historia de la amistad entre Jacob y Bella, es importante para la historia venidera. Muchas gracias por leer y sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 11.

๑۩۞۩๑ **DARKER THAN BLACK** ๑۩۞۩๑

El carruaje ofrecía una curiosa escena..Transitaba con poca dificultad en un terreno escabroso, los caballos exhaustos por el reciente viaje, jalaban con un ánimo moribundo. El sol golpeaba sus lomos con violencia, era una alegoría a cualquier caravana atravesando el Sahara. El carro fino, ornamentado en los mínimos detalles evidenciaba a personas influyentes.

-¿A qué venimos con exactitud?.-Cuestionó una joven mujer castaña con fastidio que no se preocupaba en disimular.

-A disfrutar, conocer, recreación de nuestras almas, un viaje de placer.-Respondió con amabilidad monótona una mujer mayor, el cabello rubio enmarcaba su porte particularmente bello. Leía un tratado con interés.

¡Oh! Comprendo.-La menor guardó silencio unos instantes.- ¡Madre! ¿Has visto eso?.-Gritó con euforia.-¡Césped! ¡Estoy deslumbrada!

-Bella...-Dijo cerrando con resignación su lectura.-Por favor.-Sus penetrantes ojos dorados destellaban con autoridad.-Requiero de tu apoyo aquí, es importante que...

-Demuestre el fervor hacia nuestra sangre y vele el interés de la familia.-Dijo de memoria la morena quien veía sin emoción por la ventana.

-Hija... Por favor. Si tan sólo...-Hizo una pausa, jamás imaginó la carga que representaría criar a un vástago joven, tan poderoso como ignorante.-Si tan sólo pusieras más de ti en esto.Más esfuerzo.

Bella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza como era su costumbre.

-Venthrum, significa, fuerza, influencia, poder, pero sobre todo responsabilidad. Si dejaras de ser egoísta entenderías lo que eres.

Bella volvió a presionar su mandíbula y un sonido seco se escuchó apenas audible.

-Sí madre.-Dijo entre dientes.

-Hija...-Susurró esta con preocupación, la castaña la miró con un rencor rebelde Su madre no dijo nada, cuando notó sus ojos con un tono rojizo todavía. El chofer interrumpió el momento anunciando que habían llegado a su destino. René desvío su mirar y se apresuró a bajar, dos hombres estaban esperándole vestidos con elegancia, rápidamente le ayudaron, uno sostenía una vaporosa sombrilla que apuró a tapar el cuerpo generoso que abandonaba la carroza.-Otros dos hombres se acercaron a la más joven que había imitado a su madre, Bella les rechazó con emulada cortesía. Después de sentir sus dos pies sobre el suelo y de asegurarse que nadie le estaba viendo escupió en la acera, siguió a su madre que se dirigía a una mansión, ella pensaba que el día sería largo, aburrido, maldijo mentalmente mientras caminaba, maldijo otras mil veces mientras su colmillo destellaba sobre el tibio pasto bajo el sol.

La mansión era una alegoría típica al orgullo y bribonería inglesa, Sendos prados fluían a los costados, esa alfombra verde, viva y fresca se extendía indefinidamente. La fuente centrar era una figura hábilmente esculpida, recordaba a la Venus olvidada en Grecia, el agua se deslizaba con presura, el chapoteó resultaba lozano al viento que chocaba con la piel transmitiéndole sin dificultad.

El interior no era menos suntuoso, las paredes tapizadas con colores elegantes eran un complemento válido a los demás elementos, alfombras impecables, bustos excelsos, muebles tallados como si se fuese la vida en ello., candelabros colgantes de oro macizo, era visible la influencia pura obstante, ninguna de las mujeres perdió el aliento por la belleza del lugar, poseían de igual manera invaluables riquezas, con suma facilidad esa mansión americana era reducida a una choza burda comparada con su vivienda más humilde. Eso por supuesto, no quitaba mérito a la construcción, una vez adentro caminaron por un enorme recibidor con las características anteriores, Bella pudo observar a través de un ventanal descuidadamente entre abierto, un jardín interior, sus detalles estaban mermados por la poca visibilidad. Un corredor largo tenía como ornamento, pintura de humanos en las paredes, un cliché del egocentrismo aristocrático. Finalmente se les condujo a una habitación cerrada por puertas de madera, los grabados de calidad rallaban en lo gótico, parecían odas a Doré, se les recibió con la amabilidad típica del clan político, cortés, atento pero sin involucrar nada más. Las cortinas estaban selladas, poca luz se filtraba al interior.

-Mademoiselle René.-Exclamó un hombre pálido, ojos dorados, usualmente elegante.

-Míster Smith.-Replicó ella al saludo tendiendo su mano inerte a él que había tenido la consideración de pararse hacia ella.-Es un placer verle de nuevo.

-El placer es mío, mi Lady.-Enunció el vampiro con su voz ronca y tersa.-¿Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos?.-Preguntó al percatarse de Bella, esta no hizo más que acentuar la mueca de fastidio que no le había abandonado dese la llegada a ese nuevo mundo.

-Es mi hija, Isabella.-Su madre la miró insinuando que fuera cortés, amable, características que la castaña no tendría aunque lo quisiera.

-Encantado de conocerle.-Añadió él aunque por la eterna expresión de Bella suponía que ella no estaba francamente encantada, decidió entonces que había sido suficiente, disfrutaba, como toda su familia de sangre, de los formalismos, pero disfrutaba más pasar a los negocios.-Si me permite comenzar la reunión. Míster Jefferson y Míster Smith tengo el honor de presentarles a Mademoiselle Swan, como dicen los europeos, mi Lady, estos son los hombres de los cuáles le había hablado.-La castaña los observo, hombres blancos, con curiosos peinados, aunque no estaba segura de llamarles hombres como tal, estaban vivos, sí, pero no eran del todo normales, considero que eran "los esclavos" que había escuchado mencionar, seres humanos comunes y corrientes que bebieron un poco de la sangre vampírica, por no haber sido mordidos obviamente no se convertirían en seres de la noche, desarrollarían el vínculo Amo-Esclavo que había leído en un libro tiempo atrás, ella tuvo lástima de ellos.

-La guerra es inevitable.-Habló el más alto y de cabello oscuro.-Como lo ha ordenado.

-¡Excelente!.-Dijo el anfitrión.-Después del Tratado las cosas se tornaron distintas, es lo que se necesita, es aquí cuando requerimos su ayuda mi Lady.-Bella no soportó más el diálogo que le resultaba tedioso aunque comprensible.

-Madre,.-Interrumpió sin escrúpulos.- El viaje me ha dejado agotada.-René le dirigió una mirada acusadora.-Y si no es problema me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco.-Los hombres la miraron confusos pero no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna.

-¡Es comprensible!.-Salvo Mr. Adams.-La materia prima puede resultar extraña la primera vez cuando se pisa el suelo de aquí, pero el hambre es incesante y más poderosa, si lo permite algunos de mis hombres la escoltaran para que pueda saciarse.-Bella agradeció las interminables buenas costumbres de los Venthurm, salió de la habitación sintiendo los ojos de su madre, se irguió más derecha, altanera, arrastrando delicadamente el hermoso vestido francés verde esmeralda, el tafetán de seda caía con suavidad, se enmarcaba en el bellísimo y elegante cuello de encaje Bruxelles, resaltaba a causa del color su piel anormalmente pálida, su cabello se distinguía más negro de lo que en realidad era, sus ojos mestizos por el dorado y el carmín destellaban, así como sus labios ardían en la ligera oscuridad . Una vez a fuera y después de tener la seguridad de haberle causado un disgusto a su madre y de haber arrebatado algunos suspiros involuntarios, Bella se deshizo de los criados, humanos observó, los vampiros cuidaban bien de elegir a sus esclavos. Recorrió la mansión con cansada molestia, miró algunos cuadros magníficos, algunas estatuas virtuosas, se comenzaba a sentir más incómoda. Después de tanto tiempo no se acostumbraba a la belleza,parecía que la estética le provocaba sensaciones misteriosas a diferencia de su madre y demás vampiros. Vislumbró el exterior, el sol seguía árido, golpeaba con sus fuertes halos de luz con fuerza al suelo, salió sin importarle si podría cuartear el cascarón que llamaba cuerpo. Los árboles brindaban una generosa sombra, multitud de ellos se alzaban hacia el horizonte, el camino empedrado sugería una construcción improvisada pero lograda con buenos resultados, Bella escuchaba el cantar de los pocos pájaros que suelen rondar a los vampiros cuando escuchó un bullicio amorfo. Un pequeño tumulto ocasionado por niños era la razón, se acercó más, pudo observar entonces que estaban pateando, jalando, lanzando golpes a un niño menor que ellos. Sin tomar conciencia se acercó a ellos, se percataron de su presencia, entre balbuceos incomprensibles salieron corriendo a todas direcciones, el pequeño niño seguía en el suelo, entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba sosteniendo algo, abrazándolo como si quisiera protegerlo.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Bella. El infante dio un respingo, la miro por unos instantes y se paró inmediatamente sin pensarlo le dio un puntapié a la morena, causando naturalmente un mayor dolor en el pequeño que en ella, Bella pudo observar entonces que era lo que tenía entre sus brazos, un cachorro canino negro se encontraba ajeno a la exaltación que había provocado.-¿Estás bien?.-Volvió a preguntar con calma, el niño quiso correr sin embargo, la vampiresa fue mucho más rápida tomándole del brazo, él vio con sorpresa y miedo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano pensó que esa hermosa mujer tal vez no le supondría amenaza más por resignación que verdadera reflexión. Movió la cabeza afirmando.-¿Y él está bien?.-Se refirió al pequeño animal que le molestaba en cierta medida. El niño volvió a asentir.-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Inquirió con interés, no se explicó porque la repentina amabilidad, probablemente era un resultado del aburrimiento que le provocaban los ya conocidos vampiros y costumbres. El menor no contestó, Bella hizo ademán de volver a preguntar pero escuchó a su madre llamándola, desvió la mirada de los ojos cafés del chico, maldijo con fuerza.-¡Ya voy Madre!.-Gritó con voz melodiosa, claro que no era necesario gritar, con un leve movimiento de labios y un hilo d voz le podría haber informado eso, pero sabía que a Rene le molestaba el melodrama.-Espera aquí.-Advirtió la castaña, de nueva cuenta escuchó a su madre llamándola, volteó para mirar dónde se encontraba.-¡Oh Madre, ya voy!.-Volvió a gritar con voz aguda parecía que lo había cantado, miró a su alrededor el niño se había escapado corriendo, con esas frágiles piernas no llegaría lejos lo escuchaba respirar, no obstante decidió dejarle, la luz del sol le estaba causando un escozor en la piel, además, no quería ensuciar su preciado ó sobre sus pasos anteriores y entró con una ominosa sonrisa a la lúgubre y bella mansión.

Isabella Swan sabía que su madre era un vampiro influyente, con muchos aliados y pocos enemigos al menos enemigos vivos en el sentido vampírico, se explicaba que el viaje lo habrían emprendido con buen ánimo, específicamente su madre, de hecho sólo ella lo había tomado bien, Bella no tenía un motivo en su no-vida más que aprender más y más de lo que hacía su madre para imitarle. La guerra entre ese nuevo continente y el viejo era como bien sabía, inevitable, le pesaba el hecho que su amada Francia estuviera involucrada, pero sabía que eso a los vampiros no les afectaría, la causa del movimiento bélico eran fines prácticos y concisos, una amenaza hacia los vampiros renegados que se habían rehusado a aceptar el descubrimiento o incluso habían saboteado el comercio, esto mermaba las riquezas de los grandes señores de las sombras, entre más viejo era un vampiro, era más huraño y se volvían recelosos de sus tierras, demás posesiones, no admitirían ver caer el imperio que ya había caído pero que no aceptaban, cambiar o morir, en este caso, era cambiar o cambiar todavía, morir ya estaba hecho, una paradoja mecánica en la filosofía de los eruditos que controlaban El Sabbath, con René de su lado la advertencia era clara para los rebeldes. Las visitas a Mr. Adams eran ocasionales, en ninguna de ellas había vuelto a ver a ese mortal que le provocó una sonrisa, hasta una tarde, después de aproximadamente un mes y medio de su llegada. El ambiente era húmedo, gélido, el ocaso caía con vehemencia, tradicionalmente Bella se encontraba en el jardín mientras su madre afinaba detalles políticos y sin importancia para la morena, cuando de repente, fijó su vista en un extremo, sin dudar ni siquiera un instante se abalanzó hacía el cuerpo que había observado.

-Te tengo.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Había por fin dado con ese chico de nuevo, tenía una tarde de mínimo aburrimiento. El precipitado hecho casi arrebata el corazón de su lugar al mozo, el terror se dibujó en sus facciones y se proyectó en sus grandes y brillantes ojos cafés, pero sin preverlo estalló en carcajadas infantiles. Bella no se explicaba que había sucedido y desvaneció su sonrisa. El furor la invadió y mostró sus colmillos lo que de nueva cuenta renovaron las ganas de reír del otro.

-El diente.-Exclamó el pequeño con las manos en su estómago, le dolía reír. Bella gruñó recordando el reciente incidente con su madre, esa mañana al decidir la nueva visita político Bella le había reclamado que le parecía inútil, provocando un encarnado sermón de sus deberes como vampiro, como solía hacerlo apretaba la mandíbula para no dejar escapar las palabras que apenas controlaba, era tal la fuerza que muchas veces había roto uno de sus colmillos, había olvidado por completo el hecho, debería alimentarse y dedicar tiempo en restaurar la pieza dental.

-No te daría tanta risa si los vieras en acción.-Amenazó conteniendo la sonrisa para no dejar en evidencia lo que había visto nuevamente.

-Nosotros también hacemos algo así.-Observó el chico con calma.-Sólo que no dejamos cuerpos, salvo los huesos.-El inglés que hablaba era un poco torpe pero entendible con un extraño acento. Las palabras dejaron atónita a Bella, no consideraba sano que un niño de 10 años o menos hablara así.-Los he visto cazar.-Continuó.-A ustedes, yo los vi.-Volvió a afirmar con un aire pueril y triunfal.

-¿A nosotros?.-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Míster Adams, Míster Seville, Miss Terence.-Enlistó con sus pequeños dedos.-Pero el que da más miedo.-Bajó la voz.-Es Míster Black.-De los que había escuchado nombrar sólo conocía al tal Adams, los demás no los había visto o no les recordaba.-Pero a casa de Míster Black no me acerco, no, no es que tenga miedo.-Se excusó.-Es que no podemos salir de las tierras de Míster Seville.

-¿Por qué?¿Dónde vives?.-Volvía a abordar la castaña al menor que tenía un aire de superioridad al informarle esas cosas.

-Porque trabajamos aquí.-Dijo el chico con total naturalidad.

-Los niños no trabajan.-Dijo Bella con tonta seguridad.

-Yo sí, yo soy un hombre.-Reafirmó el curioso humano.-Padre está enfermo, yo le ayudo.

-Espero que la paga sea buena.-Exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Nos dejan quedarnos con una porción de las tierras que sembramos.-Dijo con emoción. Bella entonces supo que no trabajaban en sí, no podían salir de las tierras que trabajaban y tampoco tenían una ganancia económica si no en especie, el niño era un esclavo y no lo sabía, aún así era feliz diciéndolo, notó entonces la piel apiñonada del niño, los ojos oscuros, las facciones gruesa, las manos cuarteadas y sus pies descalzos, ella carraspeó.

-Entonces, te trataré como un hombre.-Informó Bella.-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mon sieur.-Tendió su mano al pequeño, este no supo que hacer, la castaña rió y después se sorprendió de eso.-¿Cuál es su nombre buen señor?

-Jacob.-Volvió a decir con el aire triunfal.

-¿Jacob?.-Repitió con duda.-Es un nombre europeo..-Habló en voz alta.-¿Es tu nombre real?.-El niño se quedó pasmado.

-No podemos decir nuestros nombres.-Tartamudeó con cierto temor.-Los otros hombres dicen que no es correcto.-Bella lo miró confundida.-Los otros hombres, los que no son como Míster Adams o como Miss Swan, los otros hombres que son como nosotros pero que son blancos y más poderosos. Ellos son buenos porque enseñan las cosas que debemos saber para no ir al infierno, por eso ya no hablamos como solíamos hablar. Ellos también hablan cosas bonitas, como el cielo cuando morimos, o que Dios ríe cuando le alabamos, pero hablan cosas feas también, como el infierno a donde vamos si hemos sido malos, o de la cólera de dios. Ellos dicen que hemos sido malos por adorar otros dioses, y eso a dios no le agrada, yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo-Confesó con voz trémula.

-No... Está bien.-Trató de decir.-No lo digas si no lo quieres.

-Pero mi nombre significa El Más Valiente.-Exclamó recuperando el color en el rostro y el destello en sus ojos.-Y yo soy muy valiente.-Golpeó su pecho con una de sus tiernas manos mallugadas. Algo en el interior de Bella se estremeció, un instinto de protección surgía violentamente para extinguirse después. Pasó dos horas más hablando con Jacob, escuchó atentamente del cambio que había dado al mudarse a Massachusset, él con su familia vivía en una zona más al norte, con nieve todo el año, con grandes lagos fríos, vestían pesadas ropas, presumía que era un gran cazador, y que sabía como criar gran variedad de animales. Le confesó con afán sus travesuras, como el hecho de aveces alimentar de más a los caballos, o esconder queso o pan entre sus maltrechas ropas, incluso con un tono de victoria decía que se escabullía algunas tardes a la gran ventana de los Seville y escuchaba las lecciones, estaba seguro que podría escribir muchas cosas, aunque admitía que prefería cuidar la tierra y ser amigo de sus animales. Bella por supuesto no considero travesura nada de eso. La noche cayó más rápido de lo que habría querido, escuchó a René llamarla.

-Tengo que irme, Jacob.-Dijo con pesar.

-Tengo que alimentar a Noche, lo he olvidado.-Se dio una palmada en su frente.

-¿Noche?.-Preguntó la castaña.

-Noche es mi perro.-Volvió a decir triunfal, lo rescaté de esos malcriados que le lanzaban piedras, se han enojado mucho conmigo por protegerlo, no puedo acusarlos... A ellos no les regañan.-Bella entendió que los otros niños eran hijos de los humanos pudientes de la zona.

-Seguro te lo perdonará.-Dijo con una sonrisa grande, Jacob le miró y rió pero no tan estruendosamente.

-Eso espero, si me lo perdona te diré mi nombre.-Prometió el moreno.

-De acuerdo.-Bella dio a estrechar su mano al chico, éste la tomó con afán, el acto le recordó a los denominados amigos en el mundo mortal, aunque inmediatamente se burlo de la idea.-Mañana vendré. Cuando anochezca.-Había escuchado la plática de su madre con Mr. Adams, regresarían a la misma hora.

-Es una promesa.

-Es una promesa.-Secundó con su voz grave de vampiro.

El coche regresaba a la pequeña casa provisional de su madre y ella. No necesitaban dormir como tal, sólo alimentarse y canalizar las energías, administrarse. Pero las apariencias en un mundo tan supersticioso repleto de humanos con miedo hacía necesario mantener las apariencias.

-¿De dónde son los esclavos de Seville?.-Preguntó al llegar Bella.

-Una zona al norte, arriba de Washington, es tierra inhabitable prácticamente, Alaska le denominan.-Respondió sin inmutarse tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar.

-¿No es un poco extraño que los humanos tengan esclavos humanos?.-Preguntó con énfasis.

-¿Qué...? No. Nosotros esclavizamos otros vampiros y a los humanos. ¿Recuerdas? Es como si ellos esclavizaran caballos y otros humanos, así de simple.-René pensó que su hija quizá estaba interesada en el manejo de las jerarquías. Un flojo comienzo, pero un paso al fin y al cabo.

-¿Aunque sean niños?.-Inquirió queriendo disimular el creciente enojo. Su madre no obstante se dio cuenta de que no tenía interés en la política o economía si no en el sentido emocional del ser humano, le recordaba tanto a esa amiga que quería recordar.

-Isabella.-Agravó su voz.-Si tienes tiempo para esas cursilerías lo tendrás para estudiar las cosas que sí importan.-Su hija apretó la mandíbula.-Deja las estupideces, hay una guerra, es importante para tu especie, deja de preocuparte por esos animales.

-Sí madre.-Afirmó entre dientes aprentando la mandíbula, otro crujido tenue se hizo presente.

-Mañana volveremos a vistar a Mr. Adams, sin pretextos.-Se adelantó a su recámara y cerró la puerta. Bella se quedó pensando en el mismo lugar, dio unos pasos hacia la salida de la casa, debía cazar, si no quería que Jacob se riera mucho más de ella, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tragó el desafortunado colmillo y corrió hacia el bosque con urgencia y asombrosa velocidad.

El día había pasado lento, con terrible ambiente, con un clima aún peor, amenazaba lluvia, Bella estaba malhumorada por tener que acompañar a su madre a todas las reuniones del día, aplacaba el hecho de que al atardecer vería al pequeño moreno con su blanca sonrisa riendo de cualquier cosa. Finalmente tocaba la vista a Mr. Adams, el horizonte había empeorado, ligeras gotas de aguas pero pesadas caían,Bella odiaba la lluvia por el lodo que manchaba sus finas ropas, no le disgustaba tomar baños aromáticos, pero mucha de sus vestimentas habían sido irreparables a causa de las lluvias. René bajó del carro tirado por dos hermosos cuarto de milla negros. Bella quiso seguirla, pero su madre la paró en seco.

-Espera aquí.-Acto seguido esperó un poco hasta que Míster Adams salió e intercambió algunas palabras con ella, se le veía extraño, descompuesto.

Jacob estaba cansado,había preparado desde temprano víveres para los marinos que zarpaban ese día, se preguntó si él sería un gran capitán de una gran embarcación, desechó la idea porque estaría lejos de la tierra que tanto amaba y de sus animales, se apuró en su tarea, temía no llegar a tiempo para hablar con Bella, cargaba el último saco de cebada y lo colocaba con dificultad en el compartimiento de un coche cuando miró uno más adelante, vislumbró a una mujer bella hablando con el amigo de su amo. Le parecía ligeramente familiar, por la piel pálida, quizá era a Lady Terense, entonces vio el color de los ojos, aunque ligeramente diferentes eran como los de Bella, se quedó observando, Mr. Adams estrechó la nívea mano de la mujer después de entregarle un sobre ligeramente menos blanco. La mujer se subió al carruaje y se puso en marcha, Jacob movido por una corazonada comenzó a correr tras él.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!.-Gritó con esfuerzo, una sonrisa nació de él cuando el cabello castaño revoloteando se asomó por una de las ventanas.-¡Me perdonó Bella, Noche me perdonó!.-Mintió, su cachorro le había reclamado el tardío alimento así como el escaso incentivo que le había dado, pero él quería decirle.-¡Me perdonó!.-Repitió y corrió apretando un arrugado papel en una de sus manos, sus pies descalzos corrían más y más fuerte, su pecho dolía cada vez con más ahínco, pero quería decirle, pudo por un instante esta enfrente de Bella, quien le sonrió con sus dos colmillos perfectamente delineados, filosos, Jacob le dio el papel con dificultad y después tropezó con una saliente, cayó en un charco de lodo y tardó en levantarse, él sólo miró alejarse el carro.

Bella quiso bajarse de él, René la detuvo fuertemente asiendo la manga de su vestido, sentía las filosas uñas enterrándose en el cuerpo de granito abriendo leves grietas.

No seas idiota.-Exclamó, sus ojos dorados se oscurecían amenazantes.-Si quieres que tenga un futuro ese chiquillo no bajes y toma tus responsabilidades en la familia, la política no es una manera de vivir fácilmente, o de mover intereses puedes deshacer o hacer ciudades, extinguir un grupo de humanos o salvarlos. Tú decides, Decide si quieres que viva o lo quieres ver muerto por tus impulsos.-René flaqueaba la voz pero Bella no lo notó, se sentó recta con los ojos fijos en el tapiz del carruaje. Su madre la soltó, una emoción irracional la asaltó, lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba tanto que sentía desfallecer, pero René ansiaba ver a Bella plena, para eso debía quitar todo el vestigio del Edén en su sangre, cada raíz, arrancarla, Adams había notado el extraño color de su hija, había bromeado con ello amablemente, René había tomado ya cartas en el asunto, Adams no se movería más por la faz de la tierra después de esa noche, tenía lo que necesitaba de él, no quería ningún indicio con el cual los Vulturi, o al menos Marcus el único mandamás que quedaba diera con su hija. Se preguntó por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a Esme, pidió nuevamente disculpas, pero para que Bella viviera debía borrar toda humanidad de ella.

Bella no tomo conciencia de sí hasta fuerte viento golpeaba su frío rostro, alborotaba su cabello, la lluvía se hacía más fuerte, pero era inamovible, apretó su mano y escuchó el crujir del papel, abrió lentamente su puño, sonrió con alegría, en el maltrecho papel lograba distinguirse una letra trémula, sin cultivar, una letra infantil, ella leyó. "_Mejores amigos siempre. Akia_k" Releyó la última palabra y guardó la pequeña carta para que no se mojara, entró al camerino, Akiak seguramente significaba El más Valiente en un idioma que no conocía.

* * *

-¡Isabella!.-La voz de su madre atravesaba el Hotel de París., cruzó el portal con rapidez -Dios, Isabella, ha sido una odisea encontrarte.-Su voz se apagó de golpe cuando vio como se encontraba su hija. La morena estaba con la vista fija en un libro, reposaba sobre la gran cama lujosa, no vestía prenda alguna, René distinguió un cuerpo a su lado y carraspeó, su hija le dirigió una mirada normal y tranquila.-Debemos partir.

-¿A dónde?.-Cuestionó su hija sin inmutarse..

-América.-Informó su madre, Bella la miraba directamente, sus ojos dorados tenían el matiz frío característico.-Date prisa, los negocios no esperan..-Dio la vuelta con elegancia magnifica, se detuvo unos instantes.-Y es mejor que le digas a la señorita que no te espere despierta.-Acto seguido se esfumó de la habitación. Bella lanzó un gruñido suave, tendría que ir a una de esas reuniones de nueva cuenta, ella no había notado el cambio en su sangre como tal, su acompañante se movió ligeramente a su lado, la castaña miró la bella espalda femenina, tersa, muy blanca, el cabello rubio lucía igual de suave, era largo y ondulado, la vampiresa se incorporó y busco su ropa con molestia. Su transición no había congelado su carácter, le había extinguido la compasión que solía nacer de ella al mirar el cielo estrellado, o los pajarillos revoloteando, con sorpresa el nulo interés por las ciencias políticas no desapareció, podría inclusive decir que le importaba mucho menos, también había adquirido algunas manías como comprobaba la mujer en esa cama, por obviedad no se detenía a pensar en la dificultad social que eso traería, ese tipo de relaciones se mantenían con discreción, y lo era no por el hecho de acostarse con otras mujeres si no porque sencillamente era un ser humano, los vampiros no consideraban eso degenerado, era una diversión extra donde por comodidad se mantiene en secreto, ni más que ello. Terminó de vestir esas molestas ropas, salió sin decir palabra alguna pero cuidando de dejar una cuantiosa cantidad para cubrir los gatos de la pasada noche, se había entretenido, además aquella mujer había sido muy amable, perspicaz, claro no lo suficiente como para descubrir lo que Bella era, sobre todo extremadamente hermosa, tentativamente era una mujer poderosa en el mundo de los hombres, intentó recordar su nombre, más no pudo hacerlo, probablemente se llamaba María, quizá e apellidaba Bourbon. Jamás se había preguntado porque una mujer, nunca lo haría en realidad, si lo hubiera hecho contestaría con naturalidad que las formas femeninas le parecían más atractivas, delgados cuerpos, delineadas curvas, piel suave, fragancia dulce, cabello sedoso, rasgos finos le atraían, no había otra razón. La morena salió como anteriormente lo había hecho su madre, con monotonía rememoró la breve conversación con ella, iría a América. No había nada en ese salvaje continente que le sirviera o interesara, pero sentía que había algo, más bien alguien, cerró los ojos, repentinamente los abrió, corrió a donde sentía a René con mucha prisa rompiendo levemente su vestido por la brusca carrera.

No lo podía creer, casi una década de no pisar esas tierras, tampoco podía creer que le costara haber recordado al pequeño niño que le despertó una suerte de compasión, no entendía la emoción que había movido la memoria del infante, era como haber sido ligada sin darse cuenta o quizá a conciencia por un descuido o por hacer enfadar a Esme, cualquiera que fuese la causa real quedó delegada un término inferior, al bajar del barco siguió con calma a su madre, .sin resongar alguna orden, cumpliendo con las indicaciones de René que había decidido tener una reunión cuanto antes con un tal Andrew Jackson se pusieron en marcha, Bella miraba el camino con atención, tratando de recordar con todo detalle su primera visita. El atardecer ofrecía una luz agradable, casi apagada, ligeros luceros astrales se dejaban ver a través del cielo, paró el carruaje y descendieron como sombras ágiles hacia la mansión que ya recordaba a detalle, se veía más descuidada de lo que recordaba, los arbustos y árboles se veían frondosos, la fuente de venus estaba seca, entraron sin tocar o decir palabra alguna, René hizo señal a uno de sus criados, este salió después de asentir con la cabeza. Bella no escuchó, olió a nadie más en la casa, parecía que había sido abandonada, al ver la expresión de su madre, satisfecha y hasta cierta alegría entonces dedujo que había sucedido realmente. El silencio hacía eco por toda la construcción, René comenzó a trabajar casi de inmediato.

Instantes después el golpeteó sútil en la puerta le llamó la atención, un hombre caucásico y mayor entró, se le notaba alterado, nervioso sin razón alguna, los ojos claros con un tenue cobre en ellos era como un dependiente absteniéndose de consumir su sustancia predilecta, un esclavo de sangre sin duda alguna y a juzgar por el color de ojos su madre era la mentora del desdichado hombre, miró al humano intercambiar palabras con René, el hombre era un político por su forma de hablar pese a su humanidad era muy sagaz, daba algunas notas sobre la guerra naval que había librado con Inglaterra, su madre parecía complacida, Bella guardó silencio durante toda la plática, tenía una actitud sumisa, la rubia se percató de ello y le ordenó que fuera a alimentarse, probablemente se encontraba decaída por el viaje tan largo. La castaña salió con una sonrisa juguetona, puso marcha al pueblo de esclavos que se encontraba no lejos de ahí. Merodeaba con atención los alrededores, veía a varios hombres morenos caminar a sus casas, algunas mujeres y una cantidad considerable de niños, no distinguía a Jacob. Intentando dar otra vuelta a la pequeña ciudad un perro negro, macizo en complexión pero mal alimentado le hizo frente, Bella, hizo una mueca de asco, estuvo a punto de patearlo si no fuera por un cuerpo que se abalanzó contra ella, el duro choque al pobre humano lo empujó al suelo, Bella no se había movido un centímetro, aún en el suelo él que considero un idiota le quiso patear, la castaña lo esquivó sin dificultad alguna, se estaba molestando, tomó al hombre que tenía una complexión de igual manera molosa, formada y fuerte, lo levantó y lo distinguió en seguida.

-Tú...-Susurró con sorpresa.

-Suéltame, imbécil.-Forcejeaba él con energía.  
-No es manera de tratar a las damas.-Resongó ella.-Mucho menos a los viejos amigos.

-Bella... ¡Bella!.-Gritó con emoción aún suspendido en el aire, ella lo bajo con lentitud, una vez en el suelo se abalanzó sobre ella amistosamente dándole un abrazo muy fuerte que ella apenas lo percibió.-No puedo creerlo.

-Eh, parece que has crecido.-Exclamó ella con un poco de burla.

-No has cambiado nada.-Siguió la burla con su blanca sonrisa, la expresión de ella estaba prácticamente intacta.

-Ya sabes, lo que hace la inmortalidad.-Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Vamos Bella, tengo que volver, estaba haciendo una ronda cuando me pareció ver algo raro.

-¿Algo?.-Repitió con indignación.

-Sí, un no-muerto caminando por ahí.-Jacob se dio la vuelta de regreso a su aldea

-Espera, Jake...No creo que sea lo más conveniente...-Señaló a algunos de los habitantes que se asustarían de tenerla ahí.

-Cierto, cierto, perdona... ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? ¿Podemos vernos mañana?.-Preguntó con ansiedad él, se le veía muy emocionado.

-Mañana,.-Afirmó.

-Sí... Bella... no sabes como me hace feliz verte por aquí, creí que jamás te volvería a ver. Hasta llegué a pensar que eras un amigo imaginario.

-Oh no, soy, por desgracia, demasiado real.-Después de decir eso, Jacob la volvió a abrazar. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos fríos.

-Gracias.-Musitó con alegría, Bella no comprendía la actitud de su amigo, este se alejo con un paso tranquilo, Noche le acompañaba también, había crecido, le resultaba curioso, la vida le parecía extraña.

A primera hora del día la castaña se encontraba alistándose para salir, René no estaba y le resultaba extraño que no se había detenido a llevarle consigo, cosa que no le preocupaba a decir verdad, tendría más libertad en su día. Como lo había hecho un día antes exploraba las afueras del pequeño pueblo. De igual manera empezó a buscar a su amigo pero no tardó en encontrarlo.

-¡Bella! ¡Aquí!. ¡Hola!.-Jacob gritó a lo lejos, estaba arando sin camisa, y sus pantalones a media pantorrilla. Dejó su tarea y se acercó a ella, el sudor corría por su cuerpo, como había observado Bella sus músculos se encontraban desarrollados, sus extremidades fuertes eran muy musculosas.

-¿Qué les dan de comer aquí?.-Preguntó con ironía. Pasar del pequeño niño flacucho a un hombre así era difícil.

-No mires, no quieras corromperme.-Dijo Jacob bromeando con una sonrisa.

-Eso nunca va a pasar.-Aseguró Bella con una mueca de asco. Jacob simuló secarse una lágrima.

-Me alegra verte. Bella. ¿Quieres ayudar?

-El vestido no merece ser mancillado así.-Bella puso cara de preocupación, no le apetecía ser granjera ni por un segundo.

-No, no, descuida, verás... Estoy organizando un grupo de choque, un grupo de ciudadanos que nacimos en América dispuestos a luchar por nuestros derechos y los de sus hijos.-Explicó con el mismo aire de orgullo que muchos años atrás.

-Eso suena... Bien.-Supuso la castaña, el tema de política le resultaba interesante como ver crecer el pasto, política humana era un tanto peor. Su orgullo resintió un poco el hecho de que pese a que después de tantos años sin verse Jacob estuviera más interesado en política que platicar con ella.

-Bella...-La miró él con sus ojos marrones.-Ayúdame por favor, ayúdanos.-Ella soltó una pequeña risa.-No tendrías que hacer nada más que ir a hablar con William Black.

-¿Quién?.-Inquirió ella.

-Recuerdo que cuando era niño no me acercaba a su casa, eso es... Bueno, él es un vampiro. Pero un vampiro diferente, según cuentan las leyendas, o los mitos de los más viejos, él es uno de ustedes pero no viene del viejo mundo, es de aquí. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?.-Preguntó con emoción.

-Um... No.-Aunque se lo imaginaba y no le causaba emoción.

-Es uno de los nuestros, quienes le han visto afirman que si piel no es muy distinta de la nuestra, debe de tener cierto afín a ayudarnos. Si yo fuera vampiro ayudaría a mi gente. Es la fuerza que necesitan, el valor.

-Jacob, respeto lo que estás haciendo...-Volvió a suponer ella.-Pero no considero correcto.

-Por favor..-insistió él.

-Jake, eres mi mejor amigo, si no el único que tengo o que he tenido, pero nada de lo que me digas podrá camibar mi desición.

* * *

La castaña estaba enfrente de la casa blanca de William Black. La luz clara de la tarde enmarcaba bellamente el panorama, los árboles frondosos, la cantidad grande de animales que se escuchaban al rededor. Maldijo en repetidas ocasiones el haber cedido. Y se prometió que nunca más se dejaría chantajear. Al fin y al cabo, ella era Isabella Swan, rebelde sin causa y vampiro a tiempo completo. Subió los escalones con gracia y tocó la puerta, esperó unos instantes y no se molestó en insistir, tendría que decirle a su amigo que por desgracia el viejo no se encontraba en casa, dio media vuelta y detrás de ella, un hombre mayor, con pesadas gabardinas, pantalones gastados, un sombrero curioso la miraba poco amigable.

-Eh... Míster Black.-Dijo ella recobrando la compostura.-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan es un placer conocerle.-Estiró su mano para que el hombre la tomase pero este no hizo nada.-Verá, el pueblo cercano está organizando una redada en busca de sus derechos igualitarios con los demás americanos, así como un decreto que termine con la esclavitud. Sucede que necesitan todas las fuerzas posibles, sería un acto muy noble de su parte que ayudase a estos desdichados que tanto lo necesitan. ¿Le interesaría?.

-No.-El hombre la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta de su vivienda, sin embargo sintió un fuerte apretón que le impedía ingresar, realmente era un agarre con energía.

-Míster Black, si es tan amable de permitir que le brinde más detalles.-Volvió a decir Bella con la voz tranquila y tersa. El hombre intentó deshacerse del agarre, lo logro con esfuerzo.

-No. No deberías estar involucrada en esas cosas de hombres, deberías ir con los grandes vampiros a intentar mandar a los demás. No vuelvas si no quieres que se ponga feo para una señorita.

El hombre entró a la casa y cerró con un fuerte portazo, con incredulidad Bella seguía en el mismo sitio.

-Lo intenté.-Dijo con un aire dramático, ya no tendría que mentirle a Jacob. Pensó en darle las nuevas noticias pero debía ver a René para que no sospechara de que estaba frecuentando personas que no la pondrían contenta.

* * *

-Nos puede ser útil, el problema es domar a ese viejo perro.-Bella escuchó decir al entrar a la mansión.. Su madre de costumbre estaba en reunión con algunos otros vampiros y el siempre desagradable Jackson.

-Yo hubiera reaccionado así si empezaras con tus idioteces y esa falsa superioridad, el lleva viviendo exponencialmente más que tú, así que deberías cuidar tus palabras.-Reprendió René sin dirigirle la mirada.-Ten cuidado con tu lengua si no quieres que termine siendo arrancada.-El hombre se quedó callado, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, Bella le tuvo lástima pero se alegro de que su madre fuera en cierta manera una desalmada.

-¿Algo más que agregar?.-Preguntó la rubia.- Si no es así puedes retirarte. El hombre dudo unos instantes.

-Mi Lady, un indio revoltoso estaba organizando a los campesinos para exigir derechos. Le hemos contenido.

Bella escuchaba con atención y una repentina ira era contenida. No hizo algún comentario. René se veía igualmente molesta pero por razones diferentes.

-¿Cuándo le han dado caza?.-Dijo ella tratando de calcular cuánto tiempo había perdido por esa estupidez, no le importaba que fuera un humano, no le representaba amenaza, pero sí odiaba el derroche de recursos que suponía.

-Esta tarde, Mi lady.-Dijo el hombre con un tono adulador a su ama.-Debería estar muerto ahora mismo, los mejores hombres de la artillería fueron tras él.-La rubia se llevó la mano a sus sienes masajeandolas, no sólo había hecho algo innecesario, si no que había mandado a sus elementos a perder el tiempo.

La castaña por su parte quería estrangular al hombre, con sus propias manos, desgarrarle la garganta, pero se limitó a hacer una reverencia a su madre con la mejor cara que pudo emular, salió con paso tranquilo. Una vez a fuera salió al jardín, con desesperación y preocupación miró hacia el bosque, se tuvo que obligar a inhalar profundamente el aire, temía oler la sangre de su amigo en el aire, con los ojos cerrados lo hizo, de pronto sus temores se vieron confirmados. Corrió sin importarle como la primera vez, en desgarrarse o ensuciar su vestido, corrió por unos minutos, hasta un arroyo , el agua en el ambiente lo hacía más pesado, un cuerpo inmóvil se encontraba tirado, no parecía estar vivo, se acerco con temor. Bella lo miró con una expresión desesperada, el agrio olor de su sangre la había conducido hasta él con éxito , se encontraba mal herido, no podía decir cuántas balas lo habían atravesado, la sangre escurría manchando su piel morena y su ropa desgastada, lo llevó entre sus brazos a través del bosque, la oscuridad era absoluta, lo único que atinó a decidir fue llevarlo con el médico indio de la tribu que ejercía ilícitamente, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta de la choza que había visto en una ocasión, un hombre de piel tostada preparaba unos ungüentos con plantas que se encontraban en el bosque, al percatarse de ella dio un respingo, la piel blanca de ella le causó desconfianza, cuando miro a Jacob en el estado lamentable sintió un escalofrío y un horror horrible, quiso gritar pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Por favor... Por favor haga algo.-Dijo con la voz quebrada el hombre se detuvo a verla con los ojos marrones y asintió, Bella salió con dificultad, la sangre humana le producía nauseas cuando estaba al intemperie, se dejó caer en el suelo polvoriento, con sus manos trató de acomodar su cabello que era un caos, estaba revuelto, pequeñas ramas y hojas se enredaban en él. Miró a los habitantes de la pequeña aldea con curiosidad la misma que ellos le mostraban a ella, una gran fogata en medio ardía con intensidad mermaba al crepúsculo que descendía inevitable, divisó las estrellas lejanas que nacían en el manto oscuro de la noche, estuvo suspendida un tiempo indefinido, el fuego que tenía delante dejaba de arder, las pequeñas casas se sumían en un sepulcral silencio, se levantó con la mirada extraviada, entró al improvisado consultorio sin tocar, Jacob estaba reposando cubierto de un ûnguento verdoso y de apariencia desagradable, el chamán le miró desolado, negó con la cabeza, el pecho del moreno se movía con dificultad, escuchaba el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para seguir viviendo, se estaba aferrando a la vida con una gran fuerza, pero pese a ello al final moriría. La castaña se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de pensar que podía hacer para sanar a Jake, una idea atravesó su cabeza y se horrorizó. Lo debería de morder, debería de beber su sangre, envenenarla para retenerlo a esa vida terrenal y por ende también con ella, pero no podía ser así, no podía morderle, Bella se sabía maldita, la cara con la que René se había sobresaltado cuando le preguntó con inocencia cuando podría tener a su propio vástago, el terror que había expresado su madre en sus ojos lo recordaba ávidamente, el conocimiento vago había sido esclarecido con algunas difusas conversaciones que había escuchado pro error, no debía de existir ella de esa manera, y aunque había aceptado eso desde hacía ya mucho tiempo no podía arrastrar a su único amigo a ello, desesperada se acercó a él, abrió su delgada mandíbula hasta que sus colmillos se tornaron visibles, observó el cabello ébano que brillaba en la oscuridad, Bella olió la sangre y tembló, había olido el dolor de igual forma, sus colmillos rozaban la piel de su amigo, morena y quemada por las horas de arduo trabajo, se detuvo, lo alzó y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

La lejana casilla se veía como un puntillo en el espacio, con el alrededor gélido, las ventanas oscuras, a medida que se acercaba escuchaba con mayor claridad la cantidad de animales que la rodeaban, pequeñas alimañas aumentaban su murmullo.

Divisó la puerta y se aventuró a entrar deprisa, sin embargo una voz la detuvo enfrente de ella.

-Mala educación es no tocar antes.-El viejo vampiro que ya había visto con anterioridad estaba sentado sobre una silla entre la oscuridad, sus ojos de un color como el cobre intenso la miraba con una sensación indescriptible, de cierta manera gutural, era mirar la boca del abismo a punto de caer.

-Por favor...-Señaló Bella a Jacob, no resistiría mucho más. El Vampiro lo miró con los mismos ojos pero con distinta intensidad, pareció reflexionar unos instantes.

-No.-Dijo con facilidad.

-Por favor, él, él es un buen candidato para un vástago, es fuerte, valiente...-Arrastró la última palabra.-Él merece estar vivo.

-Quieres que viva, por la eternidad, como todos nosotros. Y sin embargo tú no le ofreces tu sangre, huyes.-Observo el viejo con calma.

Yo...-Susurró Bella con desdén.-Yo... Yo no puedo...

-Sangre impía.-Completó el antiguo.-Sucia, maldita.-Dijo sin tacto alguno aunque con claridad estaba siendo amable.- Se respira, con el viento. Un aura marchita.- El acento era ronco y muy peculiar.- Pero con ello decides no condenarle a él. Pero con ello decides que quieres salvarlo. No deberías ser, pero eres. No deberías actúar como lo haces.-Hablaba con ella pero Bella tuvo la impresión que sólo pensaba en voz alta.-Pero lo haces...-Entrecerró los ojos.-Aún así yo no puedo mantenerle con vida.-El pecho de la morena se contrajo con fuerza. El vampiro se paró con fluidez y caminó hacia ella. Pese a su naturaleza sombría él irradiaba un aura en extremo pacífica.-Morirá.-Sentenció.-Como nosotros.-Entró a la menuda construcción y la castaña le siguió. El interior tenía un aire bohemio, sin lujos, descubrió multitud de libros acomodados en el suelo, arriba de los pocos muebles, lo que parecía el recibidor estaba en total penumbra.

-Déjame solo con él.-Le mandó el vampiro. Bella depositó a su amigo sobre un roído sillón, tentativamente de caoba.

-Gracias.-Musitó apenas audible incluso para ella, salió de la habitación y como lo había hecho antes, se suspendió con la vista inmutable sobre un tomo de biología desgastado.

* * *

Jacob, se levantó con lo ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo frío, estaba conmocionado. Se llevó la mano al pecho donde había sentido el dolor ardiente de las balas, pequeños bultos estaban formados pero ya no había molestia al ser tocados, visiones lejanas y fugaces de su sangre entre sus dedos fueron revividas con nitidez, eran trozos de recuerdos luchando por salir a flote, recordó el frío al desmayarse, había una voz familiar entre todo ese caos, una voz sedosa y ronroneante, él atravesaba el bosque a gran velocidad, pero no podría haberlo hecho por sí mismo. Levantó su cabeza. En la esquina de la habitación, sobre un pequeño sillón Bella lo miraba con un aspecto intermedio, el miró dentro de sus ojos, se hizo la luz. Se quedó embelesado, en un trance que le costó trabajo salir, Llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca, la abrió y tentó los colmillos grotescos, mucho más grandes.

Apenas unos momentos después de recuperar la conciencia, el moreno daba vueltas intranquilo, tenía la sensación de un hambre desgarradora pero esa emoción era opacada por otra aún menos entendible, tenía que ver a alguien.

-Debe ser duro al principio.-Dijo Bella que lo miraba con una alegría contenida.

-Sí... esta esa molestia, de bueno, sentirse un poco muerto.-Soltó Jacob con una gran risa. Pero la castaña no hizo comentario al respecto, no le parecía por sí gracioso. Él lo notó y se acercó a ella, miró con detalle el color dorado resplandeciendo como pequeños soles, extrañaba sin embargo el toque anaranjado que recordaba en su niñez.-Bella, está bien.-Ella lo miró un poco preocupada.-Me gusta que sea así ahora.-Él estaba arrodillado frente a ella.-Ser como tú.

-Eso no es del todo...-Formuló la castaña.

-Ya sé que no somos exactamente iguales, puedo sentirlo, pero somos vampiros. Yo lo puedo aceptar, acéptalo tú también, y no te culpes, me has hablado de las cosas que ya no hacías al perder el lado vivo, pero también hacías mención que no lo extrañabas en realidad, y yo sé que eso es sincero.-Bella lo miró un poco aliviada, su amigo no había perdido del todo la tonalidad de su piel, los ojos color cobre le daba un toque salvaje y fuerte, Jacob no había perdido la costumbre de sonreír ampliamente, sus colmillos que notó más grandes que los suyos sobresalían.

-Tendrás que trabajar en la sonrisa si no quieres que te quemen en la hoguera.-Bromeó ella.

-Oh, seguramente te gustaría hacerme compañía.-Replicó él.

-Cuando me diste esa carta hace años... Escribiste "siempre amigos".-Relató con cierta nostalgia.-Siempre amigos para ti en ese entonces no era tanto tiempo como lo que ahora significa ¿Verdad?

-¿Eso importa?.-Jacob alzó los hombros sin importarle, Bella negó con la cabeza, quería llamarlo por su nombre real, quería decirle que era como había dicho con orgullo, el más valiente.

-Ahora...-Intentó decir.-Podrás ayudarlos con mayor fuerza.

-¿A quienes?.-Cuestionó un poco confundido.

-A tu familia... A tu pueblo.-Dijo obviandolo, la castaña lo miraba un poco atónita. Jake se paró con lentitud.

-Llámame un monstruo, pero la verdad es que ya no me importan.-Lo expresó con el mismo tono que hubiera hecho si hablaran del clima, de colores en el tapiz de las paredes, Bella se quedó callada. Pero lo entendía, era natural, muchas veces había visto algunos delitos de seres humanos entre ellos y ella no había hecho cosa alguna, salvo algunos ejemplares no le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo, incluso tenía cierto desprecio oculto por ellos, como alimañas compañeras indeseadas en el mundo. Ella concluyó que jamás podría llamarlo por el nombre que tanto orgullo le había causado, ya no era Akiak el pequeño esclavo feliz de su desdicha, era Jacob, simplemente Jacob el vampiro neófito poseedor de una sangre que desconocía, pero seguía siendo su amigo, lo veía.-Fui bueno, es la recompensa... Este es el cielo.- Bella quiso decirle que lo entendía pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-Sígueme.-Ordenó una figura masculina entre las tinieblas. Jacob se quedó pasmado, siguió al hombre que le parecía familiar, como un padre, sólo entonces se sintió aliviado.

La castaña se quedó pensativa unos instantes, decidió que se marcharía, volvería después, René se preguntaría donde había estado esos 4 días.

-Mi nombre es William Black.-Dijo el mayor con claridad.-Sé como te sientes, debería llamarme por mi nombre real, muchos lo han pensado así, pero como tú siento esa ligera repulsión por las cosas de hombres.-Jacob asintió.-Debes saber que somos diferentes a los vampiros extranjeros, estos son nuestros suelos, desde siempre hemos estado aquí, no deberías tratar de calcular mi edad, sería inútil. Aunque no soy tan antiguo como yo lo quisiera. Nuestra familia lentamente se abre paso entre los demás clanes, somos más rápidos, más fuertes, estamos ligados a la naturaleza. Y esta es la primera lección Jacob, Nosotros los Angriel sometemos vida y muerte a la familia.

-Sí, señor.-Afirmó determinado.

-Debes estar hambriento.-Caminaban alrededor de las propiedades Black.-La primera sangre que pruebes determinará en gran parte el potencial. Hay grandes felinos de montaña que te vendrían bien, seguramente habrías pensado que bebemos sangre humana como esos egocéntricos creen, ya sabrás ahora que no puedes comer algo que repudias, para eso tendrías que darles las gracias y no estás dispuesto a hacerlo por eso, claro que tratarás con algunos durante tu existencia, pero es más una necesidad que un placer, cuida que eso no desaparezca.-Terminó su explicación y Jacob había dejado de caminar, en su cabeza hacía eco todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía hambre, tendría que cazar, emprendió su carrera explosiva dejando a William un poco confundido, su vástago había corrido al pueblo en vez de las montañas.

El pueblo estaba apacible, Jacob calculaba que pasaba la media noche. Había agilizado no sólo su cuerpo si no su mente, sus sentidos pronto le indicaron donde estaba lo que buscaba. Atrás de la casa que solía habitar en su vida humana se encontraban algunos animales de granja, grácil como un gatito pasó sin hacer un sólo ruido, no obstante, los ladridos no tardaron en aparecer. Noche ladraba con frenesí.

-Hola amigo.-Dijo él. El can pareció calmarse un poco aunque con cierta agresividad. Estaba tenuemente a la defensiva.-Soy yo.-Se acercó a acariciarlo, de mala manera el animal se dejó tocar aunque después cedió por completo. Jacob lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta donde consideraba su nuevo hogar. Una vez ahí, con la luz lunar golpeándole la espalda, miró a su pobre amigo, las costillas prominentes, las extremidades muy delgadas, Noche había sido como él, un guerrero. Abrió la mandíbula y encajó sus dientes con fuerza, el pobre animal se retorcía y chillaba, su corazón latía con rapidez, el miedo instintivo lo inundaba, sin embargo, ni una sola vez soltó una mordida desesperada al brazo de Jacob. De repente lo soltó, el animal inmóvil yacía entre sus brazos, el moreno se asió a él con lleve fuerza en un abrazo.

Bella había llegado al pórtico y miraba con particular gracia la escena, su amigo abrazando aun perro desmayado cuyo corazón latía con debilidad pero constancia. Se preguntó si lo había mordido, se cuestionó que si de ser así porque no lo había matado. Se dio cuenta de que William lo miraba con expresión satisfecha.

-Un perro.-Dijo él con asombro.-Un perro callejero en vez de ser ostentoso, valor más que fuerza. Tenías razón, es un buen chiquillo.-William la dejó confundida, claramente no lo iba a entender, estaba impresionado, su primer alimento lo había tenido con éxito, había parado cuando debía hacerlo. Para ellos les resultaba abominable matar para _comer_, ellos no eran glotones como sus semejantes de primer mundo, ellos tomaban lo que requerían, en poca cantidad puesto tenían una mejor absorción de la sangre, su familia no era sólo el clan Agriel, englobaba el respeto a la vida pura. Y por todos sus ancestros, ese chiquillo había elegido como alimento algo con significado para él en vez de corromperse por el poder, estaba orgulloso, de haber acogido a un vástago callejero como él.

Bella se acercó con cautela al moreno, se encontraba sentado con el can entre los brazos, parecía que le arrullaba.

-Jake...-Susurró con cautela, él la volteó a mirar con los ojos negros pero con tintes cobrizos.

-No podía dejarlo...-Dijo con dificultad, ella asintió.-Mi amigo...

-Se pondrá bien.-Aseveró sin saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-Sí.-Dijo más seguro él, recostándolo a un lado, probablemente viviría unos siete años todavía, quizá diez, se aseguraría de darle una buena vida.

-Siempre amigos.-Exclamó Bella.

-Siempre amigos.-Repitió Jacob con una sonrisa para ella.

* * *

Dicen que...-La voz femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.-Los Angriel tienen muy poco de su humanidad. Jacob miró a Victoria sin expresión alguna, ésta levantó las manos con diversión.

-Sencillamente me ha sorprendido escucharte suspirar.

El vampiro paseó sus ojos a la habitación barroca que tenía en frente, la alfombra rojiza aterciopelada, las columnas imponentes, el hermoso vitral de colores curiosos al sol. Finalmente los cerró, siempre en silencio.

-¿Estás seguro que vendrá?.-Inquirió ella.-Me pudro esperando aquí, aburrida, estallando en ganas de matarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita? ¿Otra semana?.-El moreno no respondió, Victoria perdía los estribos.-Hubieras visto su expresión, cuando le suministré el coagulante, la expresión en su rostro... La dosis era perfecta para no sólo paralizar si no matar a cinco vampiros, y aún así ella se lanzó contra mí al ver a su pobre juguete en peligro.-El otro vampiro seguía mirando perdidamente y no contestó.-No entiendo como lo soportas... ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estás pensando?

Él recordaba como a menudo, más que ser una especialidad de él era una exigencia de su sangre y de la lealtad, puesto que esta última requería continuamente y con detalles recordar todas las deudas que había adquirido hasta liquidarlas, o incluso después de ello, aunque no le gustase. Trajo a su memoria en el día que William le ordenó que cuidara a Bella y la alejará de los problemas, era un vampiro especial. Jacob no cambió el semblante a uno más amable y relajado, su voz en cambio sonaba seca y muy segura.

-No te preocupes, ella vendrá.-Discernía los sollozos tenues de Alice que estaba vendada de los ojos, pendiendo de ruidosas cadenas en medio de las esquinas del cuarto, era una versión sublime de una virgen mártir de antaño. Él creyó por un instante que Alice murmuraba algunas palabras, había gritado sin parar los tres primeros días pidiendo por favor que la dejaran ir, no había, según ella, algo que pudiera ofrecerles, evitaba a toda costa hablar con Jacob directamente, aún cuando el era la única fuente de amabilidad o cuidados que se le ofrecía en ese infierno terráneo, ella negaba la comida, agua o simples respuestas a preguntas que él le formulaba, tales como si se encontraba mejor después de curar algunas heridas por estar pendiendo así, si quería algún alimento en especial, él aguzó su fino oído para asegurarse y saber que si suplicaba por fin algo la desdichada mujer, sin embargo, el fuerte estruendo del vitral rompiéndose lo impidió, dirigió su atención al lugar donde había estado este y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, su sonrisa blanca y agradable denotaba con claridad una sincera y gran alegría.

* * *

**NDA: Pues eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado y les haya ayudado al ya odiado Jacob. Me pregunto si le habrán tenido aunque sea tantita compasión.**

**¡Muchas gracias de leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
